A Dragons Calling
by the pen
Summary: A future that lies in darkness. Mankind's only hope lays in the hands Goyan, the last surviving Saiyan.
1. Blood of a Saiyan

# Foreword

This is the first part of what, probably, will end up being a bit of a lengthy series.At the moment I'm trying to narrow the parts down to 8, but the way I'm going with ideas I may end up with 12.I understand that these pieces are rather long, but trust me; every part of it is crucial to the development of this story.It's a sad thing about writing, you think you can cover the entire story in a few pages, but pages turn into chapters and chapters turn into books.If I can, I'll cut this saga down as much as I can.

Before you read this please note that your normal DBZ characters are **not** main features in this story.Later on I'll make sure that Goku, Krillin and all the other gang have a special part (especially Goku, I've got him fixed up all ready) but if your after a story with your favourites, try somewhere else.If you're after a story with entirely new characters and a totally warped setting, this may be it.Although the power levels may start rather low, they will build up tremendously during the saga (and that's what it is, a saga).

If you have anything to say about this story, I beg you to review this piece.If I'm stuffing up somewhere I need you guys to help me out so _you, the reader _can enjoy this story just that little bit more.Any review, even if it is sceptic, would be greatly appreciated.You can use the review system on fanfiction.net or email me at [jailester@hotmail.com][1].Again, by receiving reviews it inspires me to write bigger and better then before.

**Disclaimer notice:**Dragon ball z and all of its characters are owned by big companies (Funimation and someone else I can't remember).No matter how badly I screw up their story I claim no responsibility whatsoever.I'm not making a profit out of this anyway so nah!!

Also, if anyone wants to use this for a certain reproduction (A.G, this is for you), and doesn't tell me first, I will be upset.Consider this _my story_, so write your own English assignments thankyou very much!!

The Pen

# _A Dragons Calling Part 1: The blood of a Saiyan_

# _ _

It is the extreme future; the world is plunged into darkness.Everything has changed; even mankind itself.The only hope left lies in the hands of Goyan, a young warrior with a forgotten past.Is it too late to save the world or can humanity be rescued by the last true Saiyan…

# _ _

# _ _

# Chapter 1

"Common Liu, she's probably halfway downtown by now, we're looking for nothing."

"Shut up, I know she's in here, I can feel her fear."

The young woman watched as her attackers strolled up and down the alleyway, occasionally kicking boxes to the side, trying to surprise her.Sooner or later, the men would find her, rape her, then probably strangle her to death and throw her into the river.

"Hey Liu, I found the little bitch."

The girl cried as she was lifted off the ground by a huge, muscle bound hand.She couldn't see very far into the darkness, but the foul sweat that dripped from her captors spread through the air like a virus.She could hear the heavy breathing of Liu guy behind her.

"Thought you could hide from me girly, thought you could escape me", the voice behind her gave a little snort and then ran his hand down the side of her body.With a fast movement from his hands he jerked the girl's head to face his own.He would have been a handsome man, if not for the scar that ran down the side of his face, indicating the place where an eye should have been, now just a socket of dead tissue and skin.This was her grim reaper; this was her passage to the other dimension.A hand began to clasp around her throat, a hand that should have brought her to her death, but this time fate had other ideas.

"What the hell was that?" Brijan said, his voice exploding with rage.The shock of the blast made him fling the girl out of his hands.Luckily for her, she landed on a pile of cardboard boxes.She didn't wait around for anything else to happen before she dived behind cover.Brijan didn't really care about her for the moment.He looked down at the cardboard box that lay at his feet.A smouldering, black rim showed where some object had just passed through, burning out the contents of the box and leaving a dent in the tin gate that it laid next to.

"Looks like we have company." Liu nodded in the direction which he wanted his partner to look in.Brijan slowly turned his eyes towards the opening of the alleyway.A figure hidden by the shadows stood facing them, his shadow stretching down the length of the long dark passage way.His entire body was cast in shadows, all except the eyes, gleaming green eyes that stared directly at the men.Brijan felt himself shudder.Quickly his fear was replaced by the anger that he had shown earlier.He crouched into a fighting position, bunching his fists into a ball.No bastard was going to get away with this.He looked over to Liu, who had his scouter placed over his one good eye.He waited impatiently for a few moments until he gained a power reading of the stranger.He smiled at the response.

"Hey Brijan, he has a power level of 100.I know babies that have higher power levels then this shrimp."

Brijan's burly face twisted into an ugly sneer.

"Alright then, let's take this bastard out in one foul swoop."

The two men stood side by side, hands above their heads, straining every muscle in their bodies.A bright flashing light began to emit from their palms, growing larger and larger every moment.Heaving their arms back and forth, the men lowered their hands, open towards the attacker.

"MANAYOU BLAST" the men yelled out a large cry as they propelled their glowing balls of energy towards the shadows as fast as they could.The explosion was deafening.A wrought iron staircase on the side of the alleyway was blown into the night sky, before settling on the road outside.

Liu was the first to recover from the blast.He slowly regained his footing, still drained from the exertion of using so much ki in one Manayou blast.He grinned to himself as he looked into the smoke.There was no way anyone could survive a hit like that.He looked over at Brijan, who was still getting to his feet.

  


"Hey Brijan, I think we might of overdone it.I reckon with a blast like that, that guy would have passed the next dimension by a couple of miles."

The big lumbering man turned to laugh at his friend's remark, but what he saw in the corner of his eye made him shiver.He was still alive.That Son of a Bitch was alive!! It was impossible, yet, as the man slowly walked towards him, he lost all feeling. His voice broke down into a quiet stutter, unheard over his friend's laughter.

"Li... Liu...he's still there...he's still alive."

Liu's laughter abruptly stopped as he saw what his friend was gaping at.The shadowy figure emerged from the smoke and headed slowly towards them.Liu watched as the figure began to walk into the moonlight.The bright green eyes belonged to a man, by the looks of it not much older then eighteen years.Gold hair flared on the top of his hair.His athletic body was protected under the navy blue gi that he wore, although his arms were bare, showing the rippling muscles that ran down to his strongly built hands.His face was definitely one that the girls would go for, but at the moment his mouth was set in a hard frown.Liu was not going to stand for this.He did a back flip into the air and crouched down into his fighting position.If the bastard wanted to fight, he had a fight.

"Brijan, get up and give me a hand with this god forsaken creature".

Brijan still sat on the ground, jaw trembling so hard that Liu thought that it was about to explode.And that's exactly what happened, but not because of the trembling.The jaw exploded from the uppercut that the stranger performed directly underneath his chin.Liu grimly thought about how Brijan would see the last of this dimension with a bird's eye view.The blow had managed to send him reeling into the sky, landing him on the rooftop of a nearby house.Liu only had time to glimpse at his friend's body before turning his full attention to this strange boy.This boy had managed to suppress his power levels from the scouter, an accomplishment that was almost impossible to learn, even by a Saiearthian master.To even stand a chance with this guy, Liu would have to be pretty damn aggressive.While powering up, he looked into the green eyes of the mysterious boy.

"I'm going to kill you now you piece of shit!" he cried.

The girl watched as her attacker charged the mysterious man with all of his power.Quietly, she pulled the scouter out of her pocket and slid it onto her eye.Lights and images flashed through the lens until it came across the man that attacked her.30,000, not a power level to be laughed at.The girl quickly took into consideration that the man probably was still angered by the beating of his friend and was drawing power from his emotions.Served him right, the big smelly fool deserved all he got.One less piece of scum on the face of the earth, curtesy of this strange boy.The girl quickly turned to look at the man, who remained in an unguarded position despite being charged by his adversary.The scouter showed that his power level was 200, 100 up from the last reading.Still, this power level was weaker then her own.She knew that this couldn't be true.The way that he had disposed of the other one, that Brijan, meant that he had learned how to control his power levels and how to hide it from the lens of a scouter.To have a power like that would mean that this boy must have at least a power level of 5,000,000.A power level of a Saiearthian master.Yet, although he wore a gi, the dress of the warrior, he did not wear any of the markings of a Saiearthian master.This was strange.

"Who are you hero?" she heard herself ask.

"Eat my fists, punk shit!!"

Liu finished charging his power level to as high as he could get.A faint blue aura began to emit from his body, and the air around him seemed to sizzle with the energy that cursed of his body.Like a bolt of lightning, Liu charged at his adversary, fists glowing brilliantly with the energy that surrounded them.

"Enjoy the next dimension pretty boy, PYRO FISTS."

With a cry of anger, Liu threw both knuckles at the shadowy figure.Halfway through the strike, the blue energy surrounding them erupted, engulfing his arms and hands with a raging storm of white fire.Liu began to slow down, but pushed his ki energy into his arms and propelled the fire at the boy.The air screamed as the rippling heat surged down the dark alleyway towards its target.Liu looked on with a sly grin on his face, but only for a moment.The boy…the boy was gone.Liu quickly swung around on the heel of his foot, preparing himself for an attack from behind.Nothing.Liu checked his scouter.Nothing. The scouter was telling him he was gone.He knew better.

"Come out you son of a bitch.Fight like a bloody man and not like a mouse."

It was getting cold, very cold.Liu wanted to run, but something was gluing him to the spot.The man in the shadows was still there, but where was he hiding?

He heard someone clearing his throat.Clearing his throat directly above him.

Liu looked up to see the boy, floating right above his head.Liu wanted to scream, but it was too late.The last sound he heard on that dimension was the whoosh of air that accompanied the flying kick to his face.

The body flew into the concrete wall with a crunch.As it began to slide slowly down to the ground, the girl noticed the large cracks where the impact had fractured the wall.She slowly lifted her eyes.Before her stood the man that saved her life, his blonde hair and green eyes seeming to radiate in the dark.His blue gi didn't even have a mark or tear on it, and his body showed no bruises or cuts.He lifted his hand out to hers.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a quiet, yet rather deep, voice.

"I, I think so" she replied.Only then did she notice that her entire body was shaking.Gingerly she accepted the stranger's offered hand.He pulled her to her feet gently, giving her time to dust off her faded jeans and blue blouse before facing him again.She looked into those strange emerald eyes and felt a sudden urge to kiss him.Only common sense managed to bring her to her senses.The boy remained standing still, looking totally unfazed from the situation that he had just been involved in.

"Thank you for what you just did.You probably saved my life."The strangers face didn't change.

"Your welcome, just try to keep off the streets around here.The world is not as safe as it used to be."

The stranger turned sharply and began heading for the main street.The girl stood in awe, wondering what to say next.Just before the mysterious boy left the partly destroyed alley, she called after him.

"Hey, do you have a name?" she blurted, face blushing into a bright red.The boy stopped, glancing sideways down into the alleyway.

"They call me Goyan."

# Chapter 2

"Are you sure that you're alright with those things Goyan?" asked the elderly man, watching on as his grandson lifted the dining room table and began to hurl it to another room.He knew that the boy would be having no difficulty whatsoever, but the man wanted to find a way to assist him.The boy's face remained locked in a frown.

"Grandpa Trunks, I'll be fine, why don't you sit down for a while, you'll tire yourself out" the boy answered.

"Tired? Let me tell you this boy, back when I was your age, I spent every spare hour I had sparing with my master.Not like you, this will probably be the most work that you do all week," Trunks spoke with as much sarcasm as he could, the boy would not rest, making sure that he trained at least 10 hours a day.

Trunks glared at his grandson for a few seconds, then let him get on with moving the furniture.They had both decided that the formal dining room was much to big for just the two of them, so they had decided that the lounge room should be used instead.It was the sunniest room in the entire house, and Goyan thought it would be better for his grandfather's health.Trunks would be 80 in a few months, which was an amazing feat for the kind of life that he had led.

As he reminded himself of his coming birthday, Trunks felt a sudden pang for his long dead wife.For the twenty years that they had been together, Pan had become a glowing light in Trunk's life.He remembered feeling that his heart would break the day she left him for another dimension.The cancer had spread through her entire body, turning the once beautiful woman into a fragile pile of skin and bones.The pain was so severe in the end; she began to beg for death, to enter another dimension that was without the pain and suffering that she felt then.As she had passed away in Trunk's arms, a final look of peace had come over her.This was the only thing that had kept Trunks strong, knowing that his wife was at rest.

Two months after Pan entered a new dimension, Trunks was compensated.His only child, Gokind, and his wife Shari bore a son, Goyan.The boy was so much like his grandfather and so little like his father.For one, Gokind had never been interested in fighting.No matter how many times Trunks had tried to teach his son the ways of the martial arts, Gokind showed no interest in fighting whatsoever.Instead, he developed a remarkable mind for science, eventually his talent leading him into chemical development.Goyan, on the other hand, showed fine fighting qualities from a very early age.By the age of three, an age where most kids were still having difficulty walking, Goyan was already doing back flips, aerial somersaults and high kicks.By the age of five, Goyan could quite easily overpower his father.Only then did Gokind seriously begin to protest about his sons training.Trunks agreed to slow down on Goyan's training, but it was an agreement Trunks knew he could not meet.Goyan wanted to fight, it was in his blood, and Trunks knew that to deny heritage is a risk not worth taking.

3023 had been the darkest year that the world had ever seen.It was still known as the black year to most people.The year where the humankind was changed, transformed by such an act of hatred that it had never returned to peace again.To Trunks it was the year that Gokind and Shari had been killed.The evil had spread to their house, killing them during the night.Trunks and Goyan had been spending the weekend in the forest, training.When they returned they met nothing but ash and rubble.It felt to Trunks like he had gone back in time 10 years, the year when he had held his darling wife for the last time.He remembered clutching Goyan as tight as he could, trying to drown his sorrows with this small boy.But Goyan had not cried, he had just stared at the small pile of rubbish that had once been his bed.His face went into a hard frown, his jaw jutting out profusely from the sides of his mouth, as if he was grinding his teeth into pulp.His small yet muscular hands rolled themselves into fists, and Trunks had felt a power surge through him that was so great it almost lifted him off the ground.As soon as he had recovered from this, Trunks had looked up at his grandson.However, instead of coming across Goyan's cheeky brown eyes and glossy black hair, he saw a blonde haired, green-eyed boy staring into his face.Goyan had reached Super Saiyan at the age of 10.

"Train me grandfather, show me how to defeat the people that did this to my parents."

Trunks was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming through the room.Startled, he turned only to find Goyan standing a few feet away from his chair, swinging a pair of keys between his fingers.

"We're out of rice, do you mind if I go and get some?"

The elderly man looked outside the window.There wasn't much sunlight left; he had been asleep for quite a while.He turned his eyes back to his grandson who was almost pleading to him with his eyes.Goyan was an exceptional fighter, but his driving skills still worried Trunks. 

"If I let you take the car, you owe me four hours in the gravity room tonight, 100 times gravity."

Goyan looked at his grandfather a slightly annoyed look, but shrugged his shoulders and began to head for the door.

"Whatever Grandpa, see you in a few hours."

With that Goyan was out the door.It took only a few moments before Trunks heard the motor start.He slowly walked up to the window to watch his grandson drive off down the long, narrow forest road.They had worked hard to rebuild their house in the forest.It was the only place where Trunks and Goyan could use their true power levels without the fear that someone was watching them with a scouter.The only problem with living in the forest was that the nearest shop was an hour drive.Bulk buying had been a newly required technique and both Goyan and Trunks had spent some time remembering to ration the items they needed.Rice was on the top of that list, and now they were out of it again.It seemed that Goyan always needed to be eating rice to keep up his strength.He needed to continually build up the energy that he was losing.After all, Goyan was trapped in Super Saiyan form, so he could not reserve energy in normal Saiyan form.Trunks blamed himself for that.As he had done prior to being disturbed by Goyan, Trunks fell back into a sea of memories…

"You have to remember you father Goyan" was the desperate plea that came from Trunks.

Goyan continued to look at the pictures in the books, then slowly shook his head.Trunks was slowly beginning to understand what had happened at the ruins that day.The power that had brought Goyan into his Super Saiyan form had also managed to erase his memory of anything that was emotionally relevant.He was also oblivious to the physical changes that had occurred at his old home that day. Now all that was left was this creature of destruction, intent on defeating the force that had changed his world.Although he vividly remembered all of his fighting training, Goyan had managed to totally erase any happy thoughts he had, any times of pleasure that would make him weak.Trunks took some relief in the fact that Goyan still remembered him, but the cheeky, happy boy that Trunks had trained and Gokind had raised was gone, hidden underneath a impenetrable wall of hatred and revenge. 

Trunks had commonly thought that Goyan might be able to break out of his curse if he found someone to care for.Someone to love.With his extremely handsome looks, it would not take much for Goyan to find a girl.But Goyan refused any attempt that his grandfather made to get him a girlfriend.

"Goyan, you should go out and make some friends your age.You can't be planted here with me for all of your life."

Goyan looked at his grandfather, his face remaining expressionless.

"We've talked about this before grandpa.I'm not after friends, they only cause problems."

"How can you say that?You've never had a proper friend; you're always stuck here with me.You can train all your life and become the most powerful being on this side of the galaxy, but without a social life, you're doomed."

Goyan grunted at his grandfather's remark, as if he acknowledged what he had just said, but neither believed it or wanted to continue the discussion.Trunks looked at his grandson with a pitiful look in his eyes, then began to recline in his favourite chair once more…

Trunks awoke again to something clanging around in the kitchen.Probably Goyan cooking himself some more rice.He yawned then pulled back the footrest on his recliner.

"Goyan, I'm kinda hungry as well, make enough rice for both of us." Trunks searched the ground for the book he was reading.He had needed to take up a hobby since he was to old to train and reading suited him just fine. He finally found it at the edge of his feet and pulled it into his lap.As he was about to open up to his bookmark, something struck Trunks as being odd.He slowly turned the book to its cover, one of those big glossy covers that picked up the sunlight and made different colours.Sunlight.Goyan had left to go to the markets and would not be back at least until evening.Trunks looked at his stopwatch.Only half an hour had passed since Goyan had left.That meant, if it wasn't Goyan in the kitchen, who was it?

Trunks slowly turned around in his recliner to face the door of the kitchen.He only had enough time to duck as a ball of energy was sent crashing into the wall, making a huge gap into the study.Trunks knew he only had one chance.Footsteps grew closer to him every moment.Quickly he dived through the hole and into the study.From there he knew where to go straight away.He rummaged through the top drawer of his desk while at the same time listening to the footsteps that were slowly advancing towards him.Finally he found what he was looking for, a small oilskin pouch with a drawstring at the top.Carefully Trunks opened the top of the pouch.Inside of the pouch were small green beans.Trunks placed one between two fingers and pulled the pouch in behind his back.The footsteps came closer.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" Trunks angrily demanded, although deep down his body was shaking like the jelly he had enjoyed the other night for dessert.

There was a snort, then a slight chuckle.The voice was deep and Trunks could almost feel the evil radiating from it.Although he still hid behind the study table, Trunks could almost imagine the face of this invader just by the voice. Evil.

"Like I said before, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"I've come on behalf of my master, he wishes me to bring him the Super Saiyan that never converts back to his normal form.Where is he?"

Trunks slid back as his shelter was pickup and thrown away.In front of him stood a huge, muscular figure dressed in Saiyan armour.Long, shaggy black hair fell down over his shoulders.Trunks glanced at his face.There was something about this man that was familiar, someone that Trunks had heard of before.Pretending to overly shocked by the man's presence, Trunks quickly brought his hand to his mouth and slipped the bean underneath his tongue.The huge figure continued to look at him with an evil grin on his face.

"My name is Radditz, one of the first true Saiyans.If you tell me where the Super Saiyan is, I promise I will leave you unharmed."The huge figure continued to grin.Trunks pushed further back against the wall.He now knew who this Radditz was, the great Goku's half brother.But he had been killed decades ago.There was no way that he could be back, even if someone had tried to wish him back with dragon balls.Yet there he stood, cracking his huge knuckles with a loud, monotone crack.

"Are you going to waste my time old man?Tell me where the Super Saiyan is or you'll spend your life in the next dimension regretting it."

Trunks stared coldly into Radditz's eyes.

"I don't know what you're going on about.To have a Saiyan that stays in his super form forever is a stupid thought.Probably just like your master. Stupid."

The monster didn't like that remark.His eye's flared brightly whilst his hands began to ball up into fists the size of sledgehammers.Trunks quickly pulled the bean out from underneath his tongue and began to slowly chew on it.Instantly he began to feel his _ki_ begin to surge through his body.His tired, weak muscles quickly sprang to life.Trunks glared at his attacker.

"As for you, well you look as strong as an ox, and just about as smart."

That had done it.Radditz brought his fist back in a split second, ready to smash Trunk's skull open.Unfortunately for him, Trunks was quicker.He quickly rolled out of the way as the huge fist smashed into the wall behind.Trunks was quickly to his feet.Radditz quickly spun around to face the old man.Another mistake.As quick as a flash, Trunks quickly brought his old, arthritic fingers up and spread them over his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!!" he roared at the top of his voice.The light that flashed through the house was brighter then pure sunlight itself.Radditz roared in pain as he brought his hands to his eyes.Trunks didn't have long to get out of the house.As quick as he could, he began to make his way for the old woodshed down the back of the property.He had used all of the energy he had from the sensu bean on the solar flare.Now all he had was his normal power level, one that had sharply decreased as age had begun to affect him.

Finally he reached the old shack.Puffing and panting, Trunks quickly tried to remember the combination for the lock on the door.Behind him a roar erupted, closely followed by the sound of one of the house foundations, probably the roof, exploding as Radditz recovered from the stun that he had been given.Trunks finally remembered the combination for the old, rusty lock.However, as the metal hinge sprang open, the sun disappeared behind a huge floating object.

"You old bastard!! I don't care what my master wants, I'm going to destroy you now!!"

Trunks frantically tried to pull the door open, but it was too late.A huge ball of _ki_ energy ripped most of the woodshed away, leaving only the door and part of the concrete slab.The shock of the blast sent the old man flying towards a nearby tree.The impact nearly knocked Trunks out, but long years of training seemed to kick in and he quickly transferred the shock into the ground.With this done, he used his remaining senses to find Radditz.Just as he had thought Radditz had left, the giant materialised right in front of him.There was nothing Trunks could do.A huge fist flew into the old man's stomach, the sound of breaking ribs echoing through the forest treetops.The pain caused his head to reel back, a perfect hit for Radditz.Another fist landed directly underneath the chin, sending him flying for a good 50 metres.Still Trunks was conscious.Through his half swollen eye, he watched his attacker slowly walk towards him, _ki _flowing around his fists like fire.

"I'm sorry Goyan" was all he could mumble. 

Goyan pulled the car to the side of the road.Something was wrong; his senses were going overboard.He could feel a power radiating back at the house.As quick as a flash he was out of the car and flying as fast as he could back to the cottage.He did not bother about hiding his power level; instead he pushed his ki up as far as he could without transforming or using the _kaioken_ attack his grandfather had taught him.Blue energy surrounded his body as he shot through the air like a bullet.He looked straight ahead, his face still remaining as expressionless as usual.He refused to feel the fear that was trying to emerge from him.Fear would make him weak.Instead, he grinded his teeth together and concentrated even more on confronting whatever it was that was attacking his home.

Trunks tried not to scream as Radditz sent a barrage of punches into his ribs, turning them from broken bones to smashed pulp.It was becoming extremely hard to breath, probably because his lungs were punctured.He didn't really care now.He watched as Radditz slowly brought his hand together like a hammer, preparing to crush his skull.Slowly Trunks closed his eyes, waiting to be united with his long dead wife.

"ARRGGGGHHH," the monster was in pain.

Trunks opened his swollen eyes as far he could.A few metres away, Radditz was on his knees, roaring.His two hands were clawing at his shaggy hair, as if something was attacking his mind.He looked up to the sky, and for a moment Trunks thought he heard him talking to the clouds, asking them why.Just before the old man lost consciousness, he saw the monster regather himself and look menacingly at him.

"Tell the boy that I'll be after him.And when I get him, I'll kill him twice." 

With a final chuckle, Radditz flew off to wherever he had come from.Trunks was left alone, face-to-face with death itself.He felt no sorrow about dying; almost everybody he had ever loved was now in another dimension.He would be reunited with all the true Saiyans, not the race of people that lived on the earth now, the Saiearthians.He would finally spar with the great Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta.He would relive his childhood years with his best friend Goten, and finally be reunited with his master, Gohan.Most of all, he would be with his lovely Pan for the rest of eternity.All that was left to do on this earth was to tell Goyan the truth, the truth that had been hidden from him all those long years.

Goyan brought himself to a stop a mile away from his forest home.The power reading he had felt earlier was know moving, heading towards the mountains.Goyan prepared to head after him but stopped and checked for his grandfather's power.He finally picked it up, but it was dangerously low.Priority overcame his urge to follow the intruder, and Goyan hurled himself towards the cottage.As it came into sight, he noticed that a good part of the roof was missing.He landed just outside the cottage, oblivious to the crater that he formed.His senses told him the low power level was coming from the woodshed.

It took Goyan only moments to reach the shed, although it had been a good 400 metres away from the home.He glanced at the destroyed shack but turned his eyes to the crumpled mess another 100 metres away.He immediately knew that it was his grandfather.The old man lifted his head when he heard Goyan approaching him.

"Goyan" the man said weakly.

"Come, grandpa, I'll take you inside."

"No, I think I'd rather die out here, with all these trees around me.I always liked trees, they made great punching practice."Trunks grinned slightly, but stopped once the pain in his ribs.Goyan knelt beside him, lifting his head lightly and placing a smooth stone under it.The old man noted that Goyan's face was still expressionless, but it didn't worry him.He knew that his death would not break Goyan's curse, no matter how much it affected his lifestyle.All that mattered was that he knew the truth.

"Goyan, I want you to listen to me very well now.Promise me that you will remember what I tell you."

" I promise" Goyan said truthfully.

"Good, now this may the most important thing anyone ever tells you.Listen like you have never listened before…"

Goyan waited patiently as Trunks took three deep breaths, each one accompanied by a painful wince.Still, Trunks continued with his story.

"You have always been under the impression that you are a Saiearthian like everyone else.That's not particularly true.We come from a race of fighters called Saiyans.We are very special Saiyans Goyan, as we come from royal heritage.Your great grandfather was prince Vegeta, one of the original Saiyan fighters that lived on earth.He was named after the planet we come from, planet Vegeta."

Trunks paused for a moment to take another few deep breaths.Then he continued.

"You are half Saiyan, half human, just like me and a lot of the original dragon ball fighters of this planet.Having both of these races in your blood is to your advantage, as you have lost all of the weaknesses that both have.You are not a Saiearthian; these people were once humans but were changed during the black year.Nobody knows how, but some believe that it was to do with the legendary dragon balls. I know that it is your destiny to bring peace back to this planet; I'm not going to stop you. All I can do is tell you the truth so you may know what you are up against.Saiyans are the strongest race of people that ever lived, and you have barely touched your powers.Just know that you have powers in yourself that you can't start to imagine.That is all I can tell you.Goodbye Goyan, may the spirits of the great Super Saiyans be with you."

Goyan watched as his grandfather closed his eyes for the last time.Moments later, he began to fade away, growing less visible by the moment.Within a few minutes, there was no trace left of the old Trunks.

The young man slowly got to his feet.His face seemed to remain expressionless, but Trunks would of recognized the small twitches of a frown.He stood there for at least an hour, eyes staring at the ground where his grandfather had last lain.Finally, Goyan turned his cobalt-blue eyes to the sky, hands clenching themselves into fists.His body exploded into a blue flame of energy, golden hair standing dead straight.He now knew his true destiny.Goyan bent his knees slightly to the ground before firing himself into the air.As he flew away from his forest home, he thought he could hear the trees whispering goodbye.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

## Coming Soon

## A Dragons Calling part 2: The Cry of Destiny

**_ _**

Goyan continues his quest to save the earth from the evil that plagues humanity.But can he fight the darkness alone? Or does he need a helping hand in his crusade?

_ _

_Follow Goyan as he begins his voyage into the evil itself, and at the same time finds more about himself, who he is and what being a true Saiyan means to him._

_ _

## Coming as soon as I can finish the thing!!!

   [1]: mailto:jailester@hotmail.com



	2. The Cry of Destiny

# Foreword

Hello there once again and welcome to the next part of my brilliant saga (note to self: control ego).Once again, I have failed to restrain on my length.This one is even bigger!!And even worse, the next part is going to be even bigger than this one.I just can't write a bloody short story!!I beg of you, please read a bit of this before you jump onto the next person's story.My brain is working on overtime and I keep getting new ideas.One page ends up covering five!!I'm an Aussie, and yet my brain actually wants to do work!!

Once again I will resort to begging.Please review this work as it is one of the only reasons I keep posting my work.Most of you know how much work goes into writing a rather large fanfic and any comments and criticisms are much needed for this line of work.

**Disclaimer notice:**Once again, I understand that DB, DBZ and DBGT are all rightfully copyrighted to their Japanese creator (I can't remember his name) and the companies that have something to do with it.If you have problem with this, let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it.Otherwise, bugger off!!

### The pen

** **

# A Dragon's calling part 2: The cry of destiny

**_ _**

Goyan continues his quest to defeat the evil plaguing humanity.But can the last true Saiyan defeat the darkness himself? Or must he learn to accept help where and when he can.

_ _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ _

## Chapter 3

** **

Goyan slowly began to realise he had no chance of catching up.Who, or whatever had destroyed his home was now gone.Even his acute senses had lost track of the power level.Besides, he had worn himself out from flying so hard and for so long.He needed to rest.More importantly, he needed some rice!He hadn't even been halfway to the markets when he was interrupted.He fingered the pouch of sensu beans that his grandfather had left him, but decided against it.He would need them later.Rice would do the job now, but he needed someone to be generous enough to give him some for free.

He flew for another half an hour before eyeing a small village, nestled between a spur in the mountains.It was not peculiar to find such a town these days.The darkness had forced a lot of people to move away from the main cities.Many of them took refuge in the forests, mountains and valleys.The ones that had stayed behind were either killed or totally consumed by the darkness.

Making sure that he landed a few good kilometres away, Goyan began to approach the town.Flying in would scare the villagers.He wanted to look as friendly as he could, although he was oblivious to the constant frown that he wore.He noticed that the town was a rather large one, at least supporting over 100 people.Although it didn't seem like a big sum, most people would be afraid that a population the size of that would attract the darkness.Being hidden by the mountains was probably the only reason they had no serious trouble.Goyan glanced at the small children who stared at him from their homes, moments before being rushed indoors by their parents.He didn't care; he just needed to find the nearest shop.It didn't take him long to find a small corner store.Compared to the other run down houses on the street, the shop looked rather clean, a new coat of green paint outlining the gutters while a pale yellow splashed the walls.Cautiously he opened the front door, the bell placed above the hinge ringing violently.He was greeted by a teenage girl, probably no older then 16.She took her time, as her eyes seemed to devour every muscle on his body.Goyan stood still for a moment, and then decided to speak.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could get some rice.I have no money with me but if you have any jobs that you need doing I would be happy to do them for you."The girl just stood there, stunned by the great hunk that had walked through the door.

"Melena, who are you talking to?"

A middle aged man walked into the door, eyes instantly colliding with Goyan's.He was enormous, his belly hanging well over his stomach and his head so bald that the light shining off it was almost blinding.

"What do want?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh Daddy, this boy was looking for some rice.I'm sure that we could afford some.He said that he would happily work for it."The girl's eyes pleaded with her dad, as if she wanted something out of the exchange.The man did not look pleased at all.His eyes seemed to fix themselves onto Goyan's gi, as if the clothing was something of the devils.

"We have no spare rice or any other food.I'm sorry but you'll have to go somewhere else."

"But Daddy…"

"Enough Melena, we don't know this man."

Goyan's face didn't move a muscle.He quickly glanced at the girl, then looked back at her father.The man was getting impatient, his face beginning to go a bright red.It was time to leave.

"Thank you for your time," was all Goyan said as he walked out the door.He needed to find food rather fast, or his _ki_ level would be in considerable danger. He slowly began to walk back down the road.He would have continued to move on, but his senses prickled the back of his neck.Somebody, no, a few people were coming in his direction, each one of them having a rather high power level.Goyan quickly lowered his power level to it's absolute lowest, then ducked into a gap between to of the houses.It wasn't long before he saw a group of rather young looking men strolling up the road, tails whipping sideways as they walked.Two of them wore something that reminded the young warrior of Saiyan armour, except the colours were different and the shoulder pads a different shape. Another two wore a black gi.Goyan thought that this was probably why the shopkeeper had been so affected by his own navy blue one.In the lead of the group was a huge man with a face covered with rings.He wore no shirt, letting his bulging muscles to flow out to either side.On the top of his head was a spiky red Mohawk. All of the other members of the gang carried similar hairstyles.They continued to walk until they were at the footstep of the corner shop.

"Hey Melena, come out and play, will ya?" the leader shouted.The rest of the gang chuckled.There was no noise coming from the corner shop.

"Come on Melena, don't make me come in there and get you.You know I hate doing that." More chuckles followed this remark.None of them were aware of the small green haired boy that was perched on the roof directly opposite the corner shop.

Goyan watched with interest as the boy, probably no older then 15 years of age, jumped off the roof and knocked two of the punks down with a flying kick.The rest of the group turned around as quick as a flash.Still, the boy had time to draw his katana from its sheath and smash the pommel down onto another punk's head, then slashing away at another.If it hadn't been for the thug's armour, the sword would have gone straight through him.

"Don't you learn, Mr Hero?" growled the leader, simultaneously performing a spin kick.The boy managed to take to the sky, the foot missing him by inches.Halfway into his leap, the boy performed an aerial back flip, slipping his katana back into its sheath in the same motion.Landing on the ground with a soft thudding of his boots, he began to charge at the boss again; his body glowing with a green energy.Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten about the two men he had taken out with the flying kick, both of which now fully recovered.The smallest of all the punks, one with spiky purple hair, took to the air, landing an elbow into the boy's ribs.He cried out in pain before landing flat on the ground.The leader now took charge, sending blast after blast of _ki_ energy at his opponent.The first few blasts missed completely, but the fourth and fifth shots landed into his arms and ribs, sending the young boy into the air.Three of the punks followed suit, leaping into the air.Two of them dropped short but the middle one, a tubby looking guy with a red, green and yellow hairdo, continued to fly towards the beaten up kid.He brought his hands back behind his head, red energy taking on an axe form.

Goyan slowly began to walk out of the alleyway.It was time for a bit of fun.

Jeisen thought that he was done for.He watched as the tubby guy flew towards him, charging his hands up for a fatality attack.His jaw almost hit the ground when he saw the punk crash to the ground, a smouldering hole left in his armour.

"Another smart ass," the leader growled as he turned his head.Jeisen struggled to see under the thug's legs.He painfully wiggled to the side to get a better look.There, in the middle of the road, stood a young looking man.He wore a white T-shirt under his navy blue gi.His hair was a brilliant gold, while the blue of his eyes radiated a cold aura.His hand was still raised, slightly smoking from the energy blast that he had just fired.

"I don't know who you are mister, but your about to get your ass kicked," the second tallest of the punks said.He was completely bald, with a body chain running from his nose to his ear.He and the rest of the group began to close into a circle, all fists slowly burning with a red energy.The short one with the spiky purple hair stopped to turn on his scouter.

"Hey boss, this little cheapskates only got a power level of 300," he said, letting out a high-pitched giggle.The group began roaring with laughter.The mysterious man just stood their, his face set in a frown.

"C'mon boys, Melenas waiting. Charge that sorry son of a bitch!"

A flash of _ki_ energy erupted around the punks as they began to fly towards the man.Jeisen shuddered. The man just stood there, not even taking up a fighting position.He was going to die for sure.He couldn't believe his eyes when the gang members seemed to fly straight through him.It was as if he was some kind of ghost.Then Jeisen saw the ground near the man's feet.There were footprints all over the place, smoke rising slightly from them.The man wasn't transparent.He had moved faster then his eyes could see!!

"No way, we should have nailed that bastard!"

The punks were still hovering in mid air, most of them looking more shocked then the green haired boy.The leader began glowing red with anger.Finally something seemed to explode inside him.Drawing a single hand up above his head, the punk began to draw in as much excess _ki_ power he could.Jeisen put his hand in his green gi, searching for his scouter.Finally, but not without pain, he pulled he pulled the lens over his eye and read the power level of the ball.It read 50,000 and going up, an attack that Jeisen himself would not particularly like to be in the face of. 

"SOKIDAN FIRE!!" shouted the punk, hurling the massive ball of energy at his opponent.The ball cut through the air like a knife, creating a whistling noise as it flew.The young man took a step back, throwing a fast punch towards the energy blast.The sound of impact was like thunder.Jeisen continued to be amazed while the man with gold hair simply deflected the shot into the air, sending it so high it looked like it would reel out of the atmosphere.The mysterious man slowly looked at the hand that had deflected the blast, scratched it as if it was itchy, then glared at the head punk.His back foot slid behind him, into a fighting stance, his hands cupped to his side.The punks attempted to scramble, but it seem as if they were frozen in the air.Jeisen wondered if it was out of fear or something else more powerful.Even the wind seemed to stop howling.Between the man's cupped hands, he could see streams of energy cutting through the tightly bunched fingers.The man pulled his arms even further back until the ball of energy between his hands was the size of a football.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" the man roared, sending his ball of energy hurtling towards the punks.The blast was the biggest single _ki_ blast Jeisen had ever seen in his life.Bright blue energy seemed to flow out of the mysterious man's hands like a leaking tap.The scouter on his eye went haywire; lens exploding after a few moments.The ball of energy seemed to pause for a few moments, just enough time for the punks to scream as loud as they could.Then, the energy engulfed them, obliterating all five thugs like small twigs.

It was all too much for Jeisen.He tried to sit up, but the pain in his body made him nauseous.The last thing he heard before blacking out was his darling Melena's demanding voice yelling out to her father.

"Can we at least give him some rice now Daddy?"

Jeisen began to stir as Goyan finished off his 17th pot of rice.Gerou watched in amazement.Earlier he had felt threatened by the boy, thinking he was another punk after Melena.After the fight (Gerou didn't even think it was worthy of being called a fight) though, he had immediately welcomed the strange man to whatever he felt like.He immediately asked for some rice, so he and his daughter cooked up a huge potful of steaming rice and another potful of stew.The man totally ignored the stew, but devoured the rice so fast that they had to cook three more pots to keep up with his eating rate.Three entire sacks of rice had been consumed in less than 1 hour.He said that's all he ever ate, rice.

The first moan Jeisen made brought Melena sprinting over to him.Goyan watched how she lifted his head carefully and told him to drink a little water.Like a baby, he gulped at the water, but broke into a coughing fit by the third mouthful.Melena took the water away and lowered his head on the pillow.She obviously cared for the boy, maybe even loved him.

"You'll be alright Jeisen," she said quietly.

Goyan looked back at Gerou who was shaking his head.

"Our local doctor was killed a few weeks ago by the punks.I doubt we'll be able to rescue him."

Goyan worked at the belt of his gi.After a few seconds he pulled the oilskin pouch free and placed it on the wooden table.Opening it slowly, his fingers searched through the bag until he found a relatively large sensu bean.He walked over to Jeisen who was staring at roof, face detailing the pain he was in.He began to lean over, but someone began dragging him back with quite considerable power.He glanced behind him to see Melena tugging at the folds of his fighting gear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" she yelled.Goyan stared at her for a moment, his face still set with a frown.Instead of answering Melena, he looked back to the boy.

"This will help you, trust me."

The boy slowly opened his mouth just enough for Goyan to pop the bean into his mouth.He slowly closed his mouth, splitting the bean in his mouth.His jaw opened again, this time closing a bit faster.The third chew was faster again. After completing the fourth chew, Jeisen sprung out of the bed and onto his feet.The bruises that had covered his arms had vanished and his fractured ribs had returned to there normal state.He began to thank the blonde haired warrior but was stopped short as Melena threw herself on him. 

"Oh Jeisen, your alright.I thought you were gone forever.Thank you Goyan, thank you so much." 

The young girl thanked Goyan another five or six times, though never letting go of Jeisen.It took a few moments for the teen to pry the girl of himself.She reluctantly let go, letting her boyfriend face his rescuer.

"Thankyou for what you did out there.If you hadn't come along we would have been in all sorts of trouble.I still can't believe you took all of those thugs out in one attack," the boy extended his hand and Goyan took it, his strong hand seeming to grind Jeisen's knuckles together.

"It was my pleasure, but I didn't do it single handily. Your not to bad yourself kid, to take on people with that kind of power takes a lot of strength and courage."

The boy looked up into Goyan's face, eyes shining brighter then two burning stars.Not only had this man saved his life, but he had also complimented him on his fighting skills, something that no one had said for a long time.And for it to come from somebody that had such a great power was unbelievable. For a while after that Jeicen just stood there, speechless.His eyes only lifted from Goyan when Melena wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Please tell me your not thinking about going gay," she said sternly.

Jeisen looked in her eyes for a few moments, before reaching down to giver her a long, sensuous kiss.

"I'm not going gay anytime soon babe, not while your around," he said, grinning.

Jeicen turned to face Goyan, who was leaning on the front door, face still in a frown.A slight breeze blew through a nearby window, ruffling the folds of his gi.Gerou was still talking about the punks and how they had been attacking the town for many months.Jeicen listened in for a while, but something kept biting him inside.When the blonde headed warrior began to show signs of leaving, he jumped in.

"Goyan, I don't know what kind of mission you're on, but I want to go with you.I'm sure that if you train me I can become almost as strong as you are.Besides, the punks are dead and I feel like my powers are needed somewhere else."

A gasp escaped Melena's mouth.She glanced at Goyan for a moment, then broke down crying.Gerou stood there, speechless.Goyan looked at the boy for a few seconds, then stood up to his full height.Jeicen thought he was pretty tall, at least 6ft 5in, but the reality was Goyan was only 6ft3in.

"I'm sorry Jeicen, but I want you to stay here.My mission will be quite dangerous, probably plain deadly.Besides, there are people here who still need you and love you.You must stay here and protect them."

Jeice went to speak, but Goyan lifted his hand to stop him.He didn't want a kid slowing him down.Melena caught the corner of his eye, wording a silent thankyou.He glanced at Gerou, who was obviously as pleased as his daughter on Goyan's decision.Jeicen just looked at the floor, his shoulders sagging deeply.It was time to go.

"Thank you for your hospitality Gerou.I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Goyan, thank you on behalf of all the villagers.You have brought peace to this town again.You have saved both my daughter and her boyfriend, something in which I am eternally grateful for."

The two men shook hands, the fat shopkeeper smiling while the blonde headed warrior remaining cast in a frown. He lifted a hand in recognition to Melena, then quietly said goodbye to Jeicen. Then he began to walk up the road where he had come from, only this time to the cheering of the locals.The small children who had been hidden when he first arrived in town now danced around his feet, saying how they wanted to be like him when they grow up.He continued to walk on, ignoring them, but a familiar voice calling from behind made his pause.It was Melena, grasping a leather pouch in her hand.She finally caught up to him, tired from running so fast.

"Go…Goyan, there's a few capsules in that pouch, you know the those small things that Capsule Corp. used to make?Yeah, well each one contains about two sacks of rice.My father thought you might find some use for it."

Goyan took the small leather pouch and took a look inside.Inside there was four or five small capsules, each with a small trigger button on them.They were the very same type his grandpa Trunks had used for containing his car when he wasn't using it.He slipped the leather pouch of capsules next to his oilskin pouch of sensu beans.

"Tell your father that I send him my thanks.Thank you as well Melena, give my regards to Jeicen."

The girl smiled and began to walk slowly back down the road.When she glanced behind her the blonde headed warrior had disappeared, almost as if he had never existed.She shook her head.That guy was one tough customer, but if there was anyone that could fight the darkness, it was probably him.Smiling to herself, she began to skip down the road, ready to fall into her boyfriend's arms…

## 

## Chapter 4

** **

Gerou had told Goyan that they had been receiving some strange stories from Tanyishen, another settlement due northeast from where he lived.Goyan decided that was probably the best place to start.Flying was not an option anymore; it wasted too much energy and was quite easy to track with scouters.Instead, he kept up a steady jog, making sure his power level did not go past 100 and that his warning senses were honed in as strongly as they could be.He slept for only when he was tired, and ate only when he was starving or his _ki_ needed replenishing.After three days, he had managed to cover more than 100km.

After running for some time on the fourth day, Goyan sighted a small creek.He immediately presumed it was the start of the Zanishurin river, which ran down the middle of Tanyishen.Now all he had to do was follow the river, and he should arrive in the town.It was a reassuring sight, considering he had used a lot of _ki_ in the last few days.He could break for the night here and rest.Just as he was about to light a small fire, Goyan's senses prickled the back of his neck once again.Quickly he back flipped into the bushes.Moments later, the small pile of leaves that he had collected were consumed by a ball of fire.A huge, beastly roar filled the air as the flying monster flew overhead.Goyan rolled back into the clearing and flipped into a fighting stance, knowing that the beast was coming back.Sure enough, it reeled in the sky and began to return in the same direction.It reminded Goyan of the eternal dragon that he had seen pictures of.However, this beast had two heads emerging from a huge, muscular body.It's forelegs sprouted claws at least a metre long each, and it's tail carried a lethally sharp spur.Each wing seemed to stretch on forever, the scaly skin shimmering regardless of the dark, cloudy sky.

"DA!!" Goyan roared as he flung a bolt of _ki_ energy towards the beast.The dragon swerved to the right, the blast harmlessly flying past it.Goyan sent another three blasts to the air, all of them missing their target completely.The dragon once again spun around in the air, one head breathing it's fiery breath straight towards him.He parried the blast with both fists, the burning air singing the fine golden hairs on his knuckles.

"You wanna fight tough, hey?" Goyan said as the dragon shot another blast at him, this time the second head billowing an artic-cold breath of ice.He was well into the air before the beam crashed into the ground, instantly turning nearby trees into icy statues.He felt a cold wind against his feet as he flew higher into the air, a wave of blue energy surrounding his body.The dragon followed suit, shooting upwards into the sky, it's roar almost shattering the air.

Both were now well above the low lying clouds, the sky a brilliant blue.A glimpse behind him told Goyan that the dragon was catching up.Exactly what he wanted.The beast drew nearer, both heads sucking up air for another attack.This was his chance.He quickly dived low, letting the creature fly overhead.With the folds of his gi flapping in the wind, Goyan accelerated through the air, latching on to the spiny tail.A sharp pain thundered through his entire body, sending him hurtling to the ground.As he fell, he noticed the crackling electricity roll up and down the dragon's tail, meeting the tip of the spur and jutting out into the air.

The impact with the ground rocked Goyan's entire body.The pain immediately told him that his backbone was broken.However, his instincts told him to look back up to where he had last seen the dragon.Sure enough, it was plummeting towards him, both heads powering up to attack at once.He pulled at the oilskin pouch that was tightened to the belt of his gi.After chewing frantically on not one, but two sensu beans, he flipped away from the immediate area.Seconds later a combined blast of ice and fire hit the ground.Although it only hit barren ground, the combined attack generated a huge wall of water.The tidal wave began to surge towards the nearby creek, consuming everything that was in between the two.Unfortunately for Goyan, that particular stretch was where he had retreated.There was no getting out of its way.Mushed sensu bean floated inside his stomach, energy left over from healing still radiating into his bloodstream.It was now or never.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 30!!" The light blue energy that had radiated around Goyan's body now exploded into a fierce red.His blonde hair stiffened as the power surged through his body.Water seemed to evaporate immediately as the crackling energy crashed through the wave, forcing it back the way it had come.The dragon-beast, who had now settled on the ground to watch his dirty work, only managed to get it's feet above the torrent of water.Finally, the water crashed into the ground, leaving a track of wet mud and nothing else.

The beast flew into the air again, firing another fire-ice attack, this time directly at it's target.The blast seemed to merely slide of the red field of energy, fire burning up one side of the forest while the other seemed to shatter under a blanket of ice.The Super Saiyan continued to charge through the air, the _kaioken_ attack increasing his strength and speed 30 times his normal power.The dragon screamed in agony as the red flash sliced through it's body, leaving the carcass dangling in the air, a hole of burnt flesh leaving an unusual shadow on the ground.After stalling for a few more moments the body of the dead beast began to fall back to the ground.Goyan watched as his victim plunged into the earth, seconds later burning up into nothingness.A few moments later he too landed on the ground, the red fire around him vanishing.Whoever was the master of this beast had certainly not wanted him to go on any further.

"I don't know who you are yet, but when I do you're going to be very sorry," he said softly to himself.There was no chance of stopping here to rest. Although the kaioken attack had drained a lot of precious energy, he had to move until nightfall.Dry foliage crackled under his feet as he walked on, his senses more alert then ever.

The shadowy figure looked at the pool of shimmering liquid at his feet.A ripple began to blur the image of a young, muscular man walking alongside a river.After a few more moments, the picture was completely destroyed, the substance returning to dark thick ooze.He didn't understand how this boy could have so much power.That dragon had been an extremely powerful creature, one that had taken a good week to create.And now he had seen this man, the Super Saiyan that never returned to his normal form, take out the beast in one move.He snorted once then kicked the plate out of his way, the dark ooze spilling out onto the cold marble floor, disappearing almost as soon as it hit.The shadow seated itself onto his cold, hard throne.He sat there in silence for ages.Finally, a knocking came from the huge double doors of his chamber.

"Come in," he growled, voice echoing in the barren room.The doors opened to reveal a man dressed in Saiyan armour.His long, shaggy black hair trailed over his muscular arms and onto the metal shoulder pads of his suit.Outside the man would have been regarded as a giant, but compared the figure in black he looked like a weakling.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" 

"Radditz, I have not yet received a report on your mission to the northern forests.I presume that it was a successful one?"

The Saiyan shuffled his boots for a few moments before looking up again.

"Almost a success master, but not quite.The one that you wanted was not there, only his tired old grandfather.I managed to get rid of him quite easy, but some strange force overwhelmed me.I had to flee before I was killed."

Radditz heard a chuckle escape the huge, black figure.The chuckle began to evolve into an evil, twisted laughter.He wanted to run, to get out of there, but he knew that if he did he would reach another dimension before he reached the double doors of his master's chamber.A few minutes passed before the mysterious shadow stopped laughing.

"You fool, it was me that invaded your mind.You were wasting valuable time and blew your cover unnecessarily.Because of this you failed your mission.And that old derelict that you *attempted* to kill still managed to make a fool of you before you could leave.Not only that, your foolishness has made the prophesised one aware of his true destiny."

The fear that had struck Radditz now turned into a blind anger.He looked daringly into the shadow, searching out a pair of glowing red eyes.His hand was now clinched into a shaking fist.

"How was I supposed to know that Goyan was not in the house?Besides…" he hesitated, "besides, I had a favour to repay."

The shadow shuffled slightly in his seat.In the dim light Radditz saw a clawed hand jut out from the black cloak that his master wore.His anger still surged inside of him.He had badly wanted to see the old man die, but the dark one had taken that privilege away from him.

"What kind of favour did you need to repay, Radditz?" the shadow asked in a mocking tone.Radditz gathered his anger together before looking at his master again.

"I knew the old man's father, Vegeta, quite well.He always treated me like dirt. It didn't worry him either because his power level was always superior to mine.I suppose that had something to do with him being the prince of the Saiyans.I was a third class Saiyan, a worthless runt."Radditz took a deep breath."That coward Vegeta used me to carry out his dirty work.When he found out that there was a profit to make on earth, he kicked me out of the way to get his hands on it himself.When he saw that he was going to lose he went chicken and joined the earthlings.The bastard died before I could get back at him, so I thought his son would be the next best thing."

The dark figure tapped patiently on his armrest as Radditz finished his story.He didn't care less for Radditz's history.However, he could use the hate to his advantage.When he had recalled Radditz, the Saiyan had been weak, worthless.But when he had the powers bestowed upon him, he had turned into a powerful, yet controllable, tool.Now was the time to tap at his weak mind again.

"I understand the hate you feel Radditz.I have excused your failure this time.Besides I need you for another job.The prophesised one is heading for a town called Tanyishen.Make sure that he receives a proper welcome."

The dark haired soldier grinned, cracking his knuckles with glee.He had lost his chance to see Trunks suffer, but to deal it out to his grandson would just be as pleasurable.The more he thought about it, the more interesting it became.He looked up at his master again.

"As you wish master, it will be my pleasure."Grinning, Radditz headed for the door.The voice bellowed behind him.

"Radditz, although I understand how badly you want to battle, you will sit this one out.Use the Chibi Oozaru that you will be given."

Radditz felt his heart go into his mouth.His moment of glory, and it was to be given to a bunch of primal Saiyans.It felt like his head was about to burst in anger.However, the voice spoke again, his words bringing a smile to Radditz's face once again.

"The Chibi Oozaru will not defeat the prophesised one easily.They are merely a deterrent.Trust me, Radditz, you will have your moment of glory." 

The figure darted back and forth through the bushes, making sure he didn't lose his target while at the same time remaining unseen.He didn't know how Goyan could keep his power level so low so easily.It was hard enough holding it down for ten minutes, little own five hours.He knew that his target must be sensing him slightly, but the figure kept on walking, showing little sign of worry.Maybe he would rest soon.The figure hoped so, because he couldn't keep going like this for much longer.And he had to make it to Tanyishen unseen; otherwise he would be in for deep trouble…

## Chapter 5

Soft, dry soil gave way to hard concrete walkways as Goyan entered into the outskirts of   
Tanyishen.The clouds had grown darker since his encounter with the dragon, a light drizzle tapping his head and shoulders.The road that he walked through was empty, only the sound of wind beating the old houses made it exempt from silence. Whatever had been following him had now dropped off to a reasonably safe distance.It's power level had been low, so he shrugged any thoughts of an immediate threat away.It could be dealt with it when the time arose.For now his only mission was to find someone in this deserted town and find out what had been happening here.However, the more he searched the more barren the town became.Hopes of finding someone that day quickly diminished, as the slight drizzle became a torrential downfall.Blonde hair soaked to his skull and gi dripping wet, he dashed into a nearby fibro shack.The smell of rotting flesh was overpowering, but at least it was dry and relatively warm.It also had a small clay chimney in one corner, making possible for some boiled rice to be served.

In a short time Goyan was sitting cross legged of pile of soft hay, a bowl of steaming rice in his hands.His blue eyes kept still, focused on nothing but the pouring rain.However, his mind was miles away, kneeling next to his grandfather; learning his true destiny.Was it really his destiny?For so long he had wanted revenge on whatever had killed his parents.Although he could not remember them, something had been crying out inside, telling him that he needed revenge.Now it seemed his anger was part of a master plan, a storyline that had been created long before he was born.The anger, the memories that he had lost all those years ago; just because he was the last true Saiyan, the one who was to save the world.Just the thought of it made him crazy with anger, but he quickly subdued his emotions.He had learnt that emotions make you weak.Only when he was free of all the internal pain could he be ready to fight.

A quick warning flash brought him back to his senses.Multiple powers were beginning to surround the shack.Quickly casting the half finished bowl of rice to the corner, Goyan jumped to his feet, hands in front of him in a fighting position.It didn't take long for him to see what was attacking him.Clawed hands began to snap through the fibro walls, closely followed by small, hairy arms.In the entrance stood an ape-like creature, only waist high to the Saiyan warrior, but supporting huge claws and sharp, dagger like fangs.It looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had seen something like it before, maybe one of the books he had read when he was training.No, he could recall those books off the top of his head easily.It was somewhere else that he had seen them, but now was not the time for memory training.

"What the hell are you?" Goyan asked.The animal let out an ear shattering scream before lunging itself at him.A quick roundhouse kick knocked the beast to the ground, the force breaking it's hairy neck into two.Two more creatures immediately followed, jumping over the body of their deceased friend.They met their fate as quickly as the first one, bodies crashing out into the main road.Now the back wall had totally caved in, revealing an entire hoard of small, vicious looking monkeys.They didn't seem to stop coming. As soon as one was killed, two more took it's place.Hairy bodies began to pile up on the side of the road, yet more and more continued to pour out of nowhere.Soon an entire army of these creatures surrounded him.More began to jump off nearby roofs, clawed feet attempting to gouge his eyes out.Goyan grabbed one of them and tore of it's arm, using the sharp claws to parry and slash the continuing barricade of animals.Three of them jumped into the air, breathing a combined blast of _ki_ energy towards him.He rolled to the side, letting the beam take out a dozen or so creatures.

After a good half hour the monkeys seemed to stop coming, leaving him to contend with the hundred or so left.One managed to catch him off guard, a claw slicing through his forearm and grinding his bone.A crimson red dripped on the floor as he continued fighting, kicking the offending creature in the chest, sending splintered rib into it's heart.The last few began to retreat down the lonely road.Goyan caught one by the tail, flipped it up and rammed it against the wall of one of the old houses.

"Who sent you here?" he roared, his good arm squeezing the monkey's throat while he wrapped his bleeding one in his gi.The creature screamed and grunted, it's tail thrashing wildly in the air.

"You piece of primal shit! I'm going to make your ride to the next dimension a long and bumpy one!"Goyan's face remained stone cold, but inside his anger boiled his blood.His _ki_ energy surged through his body, although it faded as it met the deep cut down his wrist.The pain throbbing through his arms made him feel dizzy.His senses were numbed by the searing hot sensation that ran up his shoulder.

"GALICK-HO!!" cried a voice behind him.He turned to see a huge blast of energy hurtle towards him.He quickly ducked, the beam hitting the beast that had been creeping up behind him.Without another moment's hesitation, Goyan snapped his captive's neck and turned up to the object on the roof.The green haired teenager stood there, a huge grin drawn across his face.His hand remained on the sheath of his katana for a moment, but released it once he knew that he had been recognized.

"Jeisen, you son of a bi…"

"Thought I might join in the fun.Obviously chose the right time too."He jumped down on to the ground and stared at Goyan's bleeding arm.

"Looks bad, but I think I have just the right thing for it."

The blonde haired man looked at the teenager for a moment then snorted.They both began to walk up the road side by side, looking for another shelter.

Radditz turned the magnifying tool on his scouter off.The master had been right, the guy had managed to out class the Chibi Oozaru.When the time came, he would be a challenge indeed.Grinning to himself, the huge man flew out of the watchtower and headed back to the fortress.The fight had got his adrenalin running, and he needed to train.

A cold energy ran into his arm, putting out the burning sensation and replacing it with a cool, replenishing feeling.The cut began to stitch itself back together immediately, not because of the medication, but due to his immaculate healing process.

"Hey Goyan, is my potion working?" Jeisen asked as he emerged from the bushes, arms full of kindling and firewood.

"Yeah, what's in this stuff?"

"A few odd herbs and plants.My mom taught me how to concoct a few medicines when I was a kid."He turned his eyes downwards for a moment.

"Oh, and I threw a bit of mashed sensu bean in as well." 

"Sensu bean?Where the hell did you get a sensu bean?"

The boy grinned as he lifted both of his hands up for Goyan to see.Compared to his relatively muscled arms, his hands were delicate looking; his fingers long and thin.Goyan responded by grabbing his sensu bean pouch.It was still there, but it was slightly opened.

"Another trick my mom showed me. She and my Dad taught me a lot of things.I was the oldest of a large family, so it was my job to defend them and care for them.But I let them down.I let the darkness get to them, killing them while I was off becoming a better fighter.When I came home there was nothing left, nothing.From that day on I've pledged to get the sorry bastard that did this to my family."

The boy's shoulders began to heave, his hands covering his face with his hands.Goyan sat on the other side of the fire, face still expressionless, but feeling a pang of hurt in his heart.This boy suffered the same pain that he suffered.It seemed to be a link between the two people.He quietly moved closer to Jeisen, who was still lightly weeping.

"When I found Melena I thought I could begin a new life.Then the punks came and started hassling her.Then you came and told me you were on the same mission I had started.Well, you didn't actually tell me you were on the same mission, but I presumed it pretty fast.Even when you said no, I decided to follow you.I don't know if Melena will ever take me back, but I know I'm doing the right thing."

"You were the one that followed me to Tanyishen weren't you?You hid your power level pretty well, although there were a few things that you did to give yourself away."

Jeisen immediately stopped weeping and looked up at Goyan.His brown eyes, still red rimmed from the crying, managed to twinkle again.His mouth turned upwards once again.

"You mean that I did well.I knew that you must be sensing me someway or another.But can you show me how to do it properly?"

"Yeah, I can teach you how to do it properly.Your going to need to know how when we get into some serious trouble.I don't want a beacon flashing out to every villain in the vicinity.First thing you have to know is how to move stealthily."

"You mean that you're letting me stay on with you?And you're going to train me?"

Goyan's face remained set in it's normal expressionless state, but secretly he let out a small sigh.There was no chance of getting rid of this kid now.

"Yeah kid, I'm gonna teach you.You're going to have to learn fast though, because when we take on the asshole responsible for your families death, we're going to have to be really good."

# Coming Soon

**_A Dragon's calling part 3: Shadows of the Heart_**

**_ _**

_Goyan, along with Jeisen, travel along the road to the next village where they are greeted by a hostile welcome.What kinds of terrors await them in the city of Stone?Will the villagers warm to the men that come to save their lives?And will Goyan manage to discover more about his troubled past?_

_ _

_Join Goyan and Jeisen as they fight for the sake of the human race and uncover the truths that lurk in the shadows of the heart…_

_ _

__


	3. Shadows of the Heart

# Foreword

If I have learnt one thing so far about writing long pieces it is to never underestimate how many new ideas that come to my mind.Because of this, I have been writing a story that has developed basically word by word.I gave up doing a brief summary because I found that it is much easier to write off the top of my head.Unfortunately, I have discovered that writing off the top of my head causes a lot more to be written.Therefore my theory of writing short stories has flown out the window, **this story is huge!!**I have got to the stage where I am only going to introduce one new character a story now; it may make the "saga" a bit shorter.

For all of you fans of the original characters, I'm sorry if this story doesn't appeal to your taste of originality.However, there is some new I think you might find interesting.Not in the next piece (which will only be a short link between the two parts) but the piece after will contain most of the original DBZ characters.I'll say no more until I reach that particular piece.Please, if you have anything to say about this story, critical or not, I would just love you to review this.Most of you already know how much effort goes into writing stories, and you also know the jubilation that you can get from a simple review.

**Disclaimer Notice: **DB, DBZ & DBGT are all owned by respectable and high profiting companies.I'm not in this for the green stuff mate's; I'm only expanding on this stuff as something to do in my spare time.To put it another way, don't bother suing me under your stinkin' Yank laws.

**Copyright Notice:**I know quite a few of my mates know about this stuff put up here so this particular part is especially for them.However, it goes for anyone else who wants to try it as well.My work.Touch with my permission.Don't touch without my permission.Don't hand in as English piece and say it was all your work and get %100 for it (A.G mate, you know what I'm talking about).

# A Dragon's calling part 3- Shadows of the heart

**_ _**

Goyan, now accompanied by Jeisen, continue on the path to the infamous city of stone.Can they release the curse of the townsfolk?And will a mysterious woman manage to rescue Goyan from his cage of hidden emotions?

Chapter 6

** **

One..two..one..two.The punches began to come faster.Jeisen didn't know if he could keep up with this pace.Sweat was dripping off his face; his green gi saturated with perspiration.Goyan didn't even seem to be trying as his fists began to pound into the teen's shoulders, every blast like a ton of steel.

"C'mon Jeisen, don't begin to lower your guard now."The rhythm of the punches was abruptly broken by a sweeping kick.The boy landed hard on his back, tears coming to his eyes.The Saiyan stood above him, face still in it's normal pose, emotionless.

"Oww Goyan, what the hell was that for?" the teen asked, rubbing his back. 

"You lowered your guard," was the curt reply.With that he began to walk back to the camp, folds of his blue gi rippling in the wind.The green haired boy grew red with anger.He wasn't about to let him get away with that cheap shot.Arching his back, he flung himself into the air, body enwrapping itself with a pale green ki.A roar echoed through the forest trees as he lunged at his mentor.But his attack was to no avail; a fast back flip into the air by his target caused the boy to crash into the ground.He quickly regathered himself only to be caught in a barrage of spin kicks.Sparring began all over again.

The shadowy figure paced up and down the cold corridor.He had known that the beasts would not be able to defeat the prophesised one, but they had been defeated much easier then he had expected.He now doubted that even Radditz could defeat a power like that, even with the power that his minion possessed.This didn't worry him tremendously; the Saiyan was expendable just like everyone else.If he failed, then another would take his place.There would always be a replacement, always!!The figure stopped abruptly, his black boots squeaking against the cold marble floor.He could not understand why he felt so scared of the Super Saiyan.His own power exceeded every Saiearthian on the planet put together.This man was barely a boy with power only a fraction that of his.

"Master, Radditz wishes to speak to you."The servant trembled as the figure turned towards him.He glanced at the stuttering fool for only a brief second, then began to head back to his throne.

"Very well, bring him in and I will talk to him." After a few minutes another figure appeared near the double doors, his huge build a ghastly comparison to the scanty servant.Sweat shimmered off the top of his forehead, a sign that he had been training hard.

"Master, you were right concerning the Chibi Oozaru.Goyan finished them off easily, as if they were nothing but a toy."

"I knew what happened to the Oozaru.Do you have any other information that you needed to interrupt me with?"The dark figure's voice now rose to a growl, indicating his patience for Radditz was fading.The Saiyan grinned secretively, enjoying the fact that he had managed to annoy his master.

"Yes master, I do.It seems that he has a partner now, some green haired teenager.His power level is high, 400,000 to be precise, but I doubt that he will cause us much trouble.The two were last seen sparring in the woods west of Shayiokenia, the famous city of stone.I presume that they are heading there next."

Now it was the figure's turn to grin.Shayiokenia had been a city of great natural recourses, or at least it had been until his army of darkness had invaded it, wrecking havoc on the population.Now it was all that the name suggested, a city of cold and lifeless stone.The only problem was that it held a great resistance, although that he could also used to his advantage.The villagers would be cautious of the strangers, and this would give him sufficient time to attack.He summoned the waiting warrior closer with a waving claw, informing him of his plan.

"I want you to take an army of troops to Shayiokenia.Wait until the prophesised one and his friend have adjusted to the city.Then you may attack with your full force."

"Am I allowed to participate in this battle?" The Saiyan asked, eyes burning with hope of a good fight.The shadow grinned under his dark hood.

"You may fight to your heart's content, my child.However this is your only chance to revenge your previous death.If you do not kill Goyan but return here to me, I will burn you inside out, nice and slow."His threat did not seem to worry the huge warrior.The grin on his face radiated total confidence in his mission.

"You won't have to worry about any of that.When I'm finished with the little bastard, there won't be enough ash for a decent cremation."

"We must be getting pretty close Goyan, I can feel a slight hint of energy dead ahead."The warrior looked at his young companion's forehead, creased in concentration.In two weeks alone, Jeisen had increased his powers dramatically.He could now lower his power level with the greatest ease, managing to raise it quickly when the need arose.His fighting abilities had rocketed, the tell tale signs of endless sparring splattered over his torn, dark green gi.Although his face remained locked in a frown, the Saiyan's eyes showed how much pride he had in the teenager.

"I can feel the energy too.By the looks of it, we should see the face of Shayiokenia any minute now." 

Sure enough, the forest scrub cleared to show the edge of a deep valley.Down the bottom lay some sort of town, every building seeming to be built of grey stone.As the two fighters began to edge down the side of the steep cliff, they noticed that not just the buildings, but everything was made out of granite.Roads, walkways, even mailboxes were a dull grey.Like Tanyishen, it looked as if the town was desolate.Jeisen walked quietly for a few hundred metres, then snorted.

"This is a total waste of time.It looks like nobody's been here for ages."He stood still, crossing his arms in a look of impatience.Immediately he was jumped upon by two figures wearing grey cloaks.Goyan spun around to see the boy fling both of his attackers to the side.More began to seep out of the stone houses, armed with swords and bows.They began to surround them in a circle, pushing both of them into the middle, backs facing each other.There was no where else to go but…

"UP JEISEN, UP" he roared, and the two of them shot into the sky, moments before swords slashed at the ground they had been previously standing on.Jeisen began to power up for his gallet gun, but his mentor grabbed his arm.

"No, these are not our enemies, they're just confused villagers.We must talk to them before fighting." He said calmly.

"Try talking to that!!" the boy replied.A handful of the cloaked warriors had taken to the air, glowing a fierce grey.The two simultaneously dived backwards, letting their attackers fly harmlessly past them.More began to fly towards them, forcing them to land.Once on the ground again, they were confronted by a charging tide of swords and sticks.Goyan knocked most of them out of the way, turning to see how his partner was going.He was managing, but only just.After taking out another handful of charging villagers, he rolled over to where the boy was standing, leaping back up to take out another group, all carrying stone spears.

"Just keep defending yourself boy.We don't want anyone hurt."

"Yeah, so you keep telling me, WOAH!!"A blast of energy collided into Jeisen's chest, sending him hurtling into the air.He landed with a heavy thud, arms and legs immediately being grabbed by a bunch of grey-cloaked townspeople.He tried to scream out, but a hand covered his mouth as he was dragged away from the fighting scene.The crowd also seemed to disperse, leaving Goyan standing in the middle of the road, totally confused from what had just happened.It didn't take long for his warning senses to kick in.He looked up the road, eyes picking out the object straight away.100 or so metres away stood another figure, long staff in hand.Instead of wearing grey, the person mounted a deep violet cloak, cape blowing sideways to reveal a magenta-coloured gi underneath.Goyan tried to get a power reading but came up with nothing.Whoever he was knew how to hide his true power level well.The only chance he had of avoiding a fight was to state that he was here in the name of peace.

"Please, we are not here to fight you," he called.The cloaked stranger pulled back into a fighting stance, thrusting his staff into the ground and pulling both hands raised above his head, letting them radiate a brilliant purple.Goyan crouched down into a defensive stance, waiting to see what the other side dished out.He didn't want to fight the same side, but he wasn't prepared to be run over by some cloaked stranger.

"MASENKO BLAST!!" the mysterious person roared.A pulse of energy exploded out of his hands, the sky taking on a brilliant mauve colour.Goyan prepared to punch-parry the blast, but his senses warned him that the power behind it was far too strong for a direct hit.Instead he back flipped a few metres and brought both hands out to his front.Blue ki energy began to radiate around his hands. 

"BARRIER!!" he cried out loud.The power gathering in his hands burst forwards, forming a circular shield of energy.Ki met ki in a deafening crack.Both parties strained to keep their forces going, the purple warrior finally cutting his beam off.Instantly he flew into the air, grabbing his staff with his feet and pulling it into his hands.Goyan followed suit, body now rippling with an undeniable force field of blue energy.Both met in a mid-air collision, the cloaked stranger bringing the wooden staff over his crop of golden hair.The hit sent him hurtling to the ground, making land painfully on his but.Giddiness swept through his head as he tried to get up.

"You just signed a death warrant," he mumbled.The cloaked warrior fired towards him, staff extended with the pointy side aimed at his crotch.A quick roll to the side got him away from the glancing blow, but the stranger didn't stop.Just as Goyan flipped back onto his feet he was knocked down again by a flying kick.The staff came crashing down again, although this time being parried by his arms.

"Your good, but not good enough to defeat me yet," he said as the figure pushed the wooden staff down further against his arms.He waited until his opposition had his full weight in the wrestle before bringing a boot between his legs.When absolutely sure the other person was practically lying on him, he arched backwards, letting his momentum send the cloaked figure flying in the air.Using the zanzoken technique of light-speed movement, Goyan landed in the path of the flying warrior.A loud moan sounded in the air as an elbow sunk into the soft violet material, at the same time a free hand grasping at the hood.As the mysterious person fell to the ground, a wave of pure shock ran through the Saiyan.The mysterious warrior lay at his feet for a few moments, cascading blue hair running over her face.Bright green eyes winced as she brought her hands to her waist.He knelt down to help, but her free hand grabbed his wrist and hurled him over her head.

"You miserable, bastard Saiearthian" she coughed, bringing her hands above her head again, letting the deep purple energy radiate above her hands.

"MASENKO BLAST!!" she cried, letting another stream of energy escape her hands.This time Goyan made no attempt to deflect or dodge it, letting it hit him directly in front.The material of his gi ripped into shreds, revealing his muscular chest.The woman continued to force the blast out of her hands, even though her power level was running extremely low.Only a screaming voice made her stop, a stunned look over possessing the face of shear anger she had worn only moments ago.

"Stop it!He's the one; he's the one that saved me in the alleyway when those crooks were going to kill me.He's Goyan!"

Radditz stood in front of the line of men, eyeing each and every one of them.All of them wore true Saiyan armour like himself.Most of them had a grin their face.To vandalise a town to them was like a child receiving a present on Christmas morning.It was something they had to wait a long time for, and only got it if they deserved it.This eagerness pleased their squadron leader, who at the moment was going over them one last time.But quality inspection wasn't running through the big brute's mind.It was the immediate future, the pleasure of doing what he had wanted to do for so long.

It was going to be perfect.The death of the little shit was going to be the best death he ever had the pleasure of executing.The suffering that Vegeta and Trunks had cursed upon him would soon be lifted.

# 

# Chapter 7

"Hey buddy, looks like that chick gave you a good beating."Jeisen couldn't help but grin as Goyan examined every detail of his body.A sensu bean had fixed all the broken bits, but the Saiyan looked as if something was wrong.In the end the only thing damaged was his pride, and that would heal eventually.If it hadn't been for Shari, the young girl that had ran out screaming, Goyan could have been as good as dead.Not because he was overpowered by a better opponent, but because his stubbornness had stopped him from battling a girl.This thought made the boy's grin widen.The heart of rock was showing a slight crack.

"How's he doing?" a quiet voice asked.Jeisen turned his head to the door.Shari stood just outside the small bedroom, hands clasped around Goyan's restitched gi.She didn't show any indication of moving further.

"Come and see for yourself," he said, hand stretched out in a welcome.The girl hesitated briefly before gingerly walking in.The navy blue suit dropped to the ground as her eyes caught onto Goyan's topless chest.

"Oh…Umm… sorry," she stuttered, face glowing a bright red.The two men stood side-by-side, one expressionless and the other trying hard to contain his laughter.She quickly scooped up the dropped clothing and thrust it into the warrior's hands.Her eyes glued themselves onto the floor, not daring to look up again.

"My father, the head of Shayiokenia, is holding a big feast tonight.You two are both invited to join us as special guests.We'll have the best food prepared and good drink as well.And I'm sure Alura will want to talk to both of you."Jeisen cocked his head to the side.

"Who's Alura?" he asked.

"She's my sister, and the head of the town's mafia.She was the girl that fought you this morning Goyan."

"Oh," he said, "I best come and apologise to her."The big man looked slightly more miserable then normal.Shari seemed to pick this up straight away and looked him in the eye, forgetting about his state of nakedness.

"No, you did nothing but defend yourself.We are the ones that should be apologising.If you hadn't saved me in that alleyway, I would have been dead.We should be thanking you instead of attacking you."The girl looked at his face for another few moments before going red again.

"Anyway, the parties being held in the town hall.It's that really big stone building up the road.You can't miss it."She turned and hurried out the door.Jeisen began laughing hysterically, Goyan not seeing anything funny.

"You must either be the most humble person I've ever met or the most stupid," the boy said, still cackling."Every girl that sees you seems to go gaga, and you act like you don't even notice.You need a girlfriend man.Hey, that Alura girl was pretty damn good looking, even if she did try to kill you.Maybe you could talk to her tonight, you know, about fighting tactics."

"I will be talking to her tonight, but only to apologise for attacking her.Besides, we have to find out wether these people need our help or not.If they don't I want to be out of here early tomorrow morning, before daybreak."The half naked man pulled on his white T-shirt, closely followed by his new gi.The folds of soft material draped across his muscles, narrowing down to his waist before finally disappearing under his red belt.Baggy pants followed, tucked in under fighting slippers.Jeisen had always seen himself as a fashion statement in his own green gi and red shirt, but this guy left him in the shadows.With a final adjustment to his armbands, Goyan looked like the ultimate fighting machine once again.

"C'mon kid, just because we had a slight tiff with the locals this morning doesn't mean you get out of any serious training."The boy groaned loudly but began heading for the door, knowing that he was in for a very long afternoon.

"He's a handsome bugger, isn't he?" the bearded man elbowed his daughter lightly in the ribs.She looked up into his face, green eyes flaring.

"Papa, please," the woman said, but she couldn't help but admit that the stranger was extremely good looking.She watched as he advanced through the crowd, a strand of blonde hair falling lazily over his cold blue eyes.He seemed to sense her stare, quickly bringing his eyes to the table she sat at.Gasping with shock, the girl quickly sat up straight in her chair, looking straight ahead at her younger sister and cousin.Shari grinned evilly at her sister.

"What's the matter Alura, Scared?Maybe it would help if I called them over here."The girl stood up and began waving at the two men.The younger one saw her immediately and indicated for his partner to follow.The elder sister stared at her sibling furiously while their young-teen cousin cacked himself silly.

"You little bitch, look what you've done.Oh my God, they're coming towards us."The young man and the small girl began to snicker, much to the girl's annoyance.Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's okay dear, they're only two boys.You almost killed one of them earlier, so I suppose you better talk to him at least a little tonight." The man said, forced sympathy in his voice.The girl glanced at him furiously, preparing to say something nasty but stopping herself quickly.The green haired boy stood at the table, his friend standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Hey Shari," the boy said happily.The man nodded politely, face remaining in a frown.

"Hi Jeisen, hi Goyan," she replied, standing up and moving over to them.A small growl escaped her father's throat.

"Shari, are you going to introduce us to these gentlemen?" he asked, a tone of annoyance in his voice.He expected every member of his family to act formerly at these parties.However the message never sank in with the youngest.Ever.

"Oh, sorry.Guys, meet Goyan and Jeisen.You two, this is my older cousin, Kyan."The boy smiled mischievously at the two strangers.The other boy began to grin.They hadn't even talked to each other yet, but the two of them already had plenty in common.The girl continued.

"This is my father, the leader of the town."The man stood up and shook hands with the two visitors.

"My name is Pyra, and I welcome both of you two Shayiokenia.I must apologise sincerely for having my villagers attacking you this morning.Please understand that we could not tell if you were friend or foe."

"That's completely understandable sir," Goyan replied."From what I have seen you have every right to be wary of strangers."The reply seemed to make Pyra relax, hands welcoming them to sit at the table.He completely forgot about his oldest daughter, who at had began to scowl.As he turned around, his hand went to his mouth in surprise.

"I totally forgot about you dear," he said."May I introduce to you my daughter Alura.I believe you have already met her Goyan."The younger three snickered at this remark.Even the old man could not help grinning a bit, however his beard managed to conceal most of his amusement.Unlike Alura who had begun to blush furiously, Goyan remained undisturbed.He extended his hand as a greeting.The woman looked at it for a second before reaching out to take it.She was amazed at how soft his hands were.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Alura.If I hurt you in our small battle then please accept my apologies."He looked her straight in the eye, face showing little emotion.

"On the contrary.I must apologise for attacking you.If I had taken a moment to realise that you had come to help us none of this would of happened.I am truly sorry for what I did to you."Pyra seemed to become irritated with the conversation between the two people.

"Come and sit down.You can say how sorry all you like over dinner."The two of them began to sit down, the Saiyan tugging at his hand.Alura went bright red again when she realised that she was still holding on to him.She dropped it immediately and sat down next to her father.Goyan sat directly opposite her, next to Jeisen.He, Kyan and Shari were talking excitedly over something.It had been a long time since the boy had talked to someone his own age besides Melena.His mentor thought it would probably do him good.

"Your dinner sir," a voice said.A huge plate of steamed meat and vegetables were placed in front of each member of the table.With the exception of Goyan, everyone began to tear into his or her food.Halfway through his piece of meat, Jeisen glanced over at his partner.He was drumming his knuckles on the table, staring at the plate in front of him.Pyra also noticed that he wasn't eating.

"Is there something wrong with the food?" he asked, a frown plastering his face.Goyan looked up slowly from the plate.Before he could say anymore, his younger comrade jumped in.

"Oops, I forgot to tell anyone.Goyan here only eats rice.That, water and the odd sensu bean is his entire diet."The rest of them looked at the Saiyan with a puzzled look on their face.Obviously uncomfortable, he glanced back at the food.

"I burn energy rather fast.I need plenty of carbohydrates to keep up with my bodies energy demands."The excuse seemed to work.After calling over the chef, Pyra discovered that there was no rice in the hall.He demanded someone find some, but Goyan refused, lying that he had plenty to eat before he came and all he needed was a glass of water.The old chief snorted briefly, then went back to his happy dinner conversation.While he talked his daughter sat there silently, watching the stranger opposite her.He never seemed to smile or show any sign of happiness.She would stare at him to the point where she was unaware of him looking back.Finally she would break out of her trance, blush a bright red then look away.The three kids down the end would begin to laugh hysterically.Finally Pyra ordered them away from the table.Shari suggested that they went to the dance floor where a lot of other villagers were.Before anyone could notice anything, they were gone, leaving the three adults at the table to discuss more serious subjects.Goyan started off.

"The reason we are here is to find out if there has been any serious trouble here lately.Tanyishen was totally desolate when we found it, so we immediately thought that you might have had some problems as well."The old man sighed and looked at his daughter, who gave him a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"We always are having problems here.People come to the city of stone looking for a better life, but get so disappointed when they finally arrive they decide to wreck whatever they can find.The darkness does that.Because of this we have trained all of our villagers with basic fighting techniques so they can defend themselves.Not only that, but Kyan and Alura here a both very skilled fighters."

"I don't know much about Kyan, but I know that your power is incredible."Alura thought her heart was about to stop when he said that, but the look on his face told her he was merely stating a fact, not congratulating her at all.She felt slightly disappointed.Goyan picked it up immediately.He could not help but admire the girl that sat in front of him.The purple gi she had worn before had now been replaced by a magenta evening dress, sides split to enhance walking and to show of a pair of shapely legs.Rich blue hair ran over her face, covering bright green eyes and a delicate, porcelain like face.When she had stood up the Saiyan had taken notice of her slim, yet firm figure.She was indeed beautiful, but he could not let himself feel any emotions for her.That would make him weak once more.His attention quickly snapped back to Pyra, who had turned his eyes to another table.

"Excuse me, but I think that I might mingle in with the crowd for a while.I'm sure you two will manage without me for a while."The old man stood up and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Goyan and Alura alone.They sat in silence for a few moments, both waiting for the other to begin a conversation.Finally she built enough confidence to speak.

"You know, I didn't believe anyone could possess the kind of power that you do.Even when you did begin to take the offensive, you were holding back, weren't you?"

"I didn't want to hurt you in the first place, but I had no other choice.I didn't know that you were a …"

"What, a woman?That's why you let me hit you.All of you males are the same; you won't fight against a female warrior because you're afraid that you might hurt us, but when you do we usually beat you.Ironic isn't it?"Alura's voice now sounded completely unfazed.She glared daringly at him, brushing a strand of long hair away from her face.Goyan simply looked at the glass of water in his hands, frowning.Now she felt guilty for insulting him.

"I'm sorry, I hope I didn't offend you," she said, glancing at the dance floor.Her younger sister was being flipped around by Jeisen, while Kyan stood there laughing.Suddenly a strange compulsion swept over her.

"Would you like to dance?" she asked the man in a soft, shy voice.He continued to look at his glass.

"Thankyou for the invitation, but I don't really know how."His voice hinted that he was still contemplating it in his head.Alura didn't want to waste her chance.

"It's not really hard, I can teach you," she said optimistically.He simply shook his head and began to stand up.She once again noted the muscular frame of his body,

"Once again, thankyou but no.I better go now and get some sleep.I want to be awake before sunrise so we can get going by dawn.Thankyou for your time Alura, it was a pleasure meeting you."He nodded his head and began to walk off.Alura watched as he had a brief conversation with her father.They shook hands, the older man looking slightly upset at what had been said.Then he walked over to where Jeisen, Kyan and Shari were, shaking hands with two of them and whispering something into Jeisen's ear.This time it was the green haired boy who looked upset, but he nodded.With that done Goyan left the party.

"Are you alright dear?" her father asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.She nodded, but inside she felt as if she was on the verge of tears.Her father pulled her into a hug, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Emotions can be a real pain in the ass dear, but true love will always have a way of joining two separated souls."

The soldiers waited at the top of the valley.Their leader leaned against a tree, making the last adjustments to his scouter.The men looked at him eagerly, but he refused to budge.

"Don't worry boys, we'll go in the morning.When I kill those bastards, I want some decent light to see them suffer."The men grinned and sat back, finally relaxing.Radditz looked over the valley and sneered at the lights.

"And I will kill you bastard…"

# Chapter 8

The Saiyan began to walk up the steep, cliff-face track.The green haired boy trudged along behind him, his face looking even sourer then his mentor's.Not only was he being dragged away from his new friends earlier then expected, but also he had been woken up extremely early.Goyan had wanted to be out of town before anyone began to stir.The old excuse of not causing a fuss was beginning to wear thin.

"Hey Goyan, don't you think it's rude to be up and out of town before thanking anyone for the time we had?It was the best time I've had for years, besides the being blown away part."They continued to move on, the man ignoring his friend.Still, Jeisen did not give up.

"HEY GOYAN!!It's not fair what you're doing here.Kyan is the only boy my age that I've seen for more then five years.I didn't even get to exchange fighting techniques with him."

"Well, you can go back to Shayiokenia if you want to, but I'll be going on without you," was the calm response.That shut Jeisen up for a good half hour.Just as Goyan thought that he was going to have some piece the little shit started up again.

"You know, I think you're running away, that's what.The mighty Goyan, heart of ice, is afraid that he might be taking an interest in one particular girl.And that one particular girl shows a lot of interest in him."The boy grinned as the man stopped, turning sharply on the heel of his foot.He had hit home with the last remark and was standing up for a second innings.

"I just can't figure you out.You're definitely not gay.Every girl that sees you basically undresses you with her eyes.The second most beautiful woman I have ever seen, besides darling Melena, has the hots for you big time.And it's not like you didn't show any interest in her either, mister I can't smile because it's going to crack my face.You're a dead set chicken!!"Jeisen concluded his speech with a triumphant look on his face.Goyan looked at him coldly for a moment, but then closed his eyes, taking on a calm aura again.

"You're forgetting what our mission is.It's not to gallivant and party.It's to stop this darkness and get revenge for our friends and family.Like I said before, you can go back to Shayiokenia, but the promise you made to your family will be broken."The boy looked at the ground, shoulders sagging.Once again, his teacher had upstaged him.

"I'm sorry Goyan, I lost perspective.You're right, we have to move on."The man nodded and began to start again.Almost immediately the two of them spun towards the backwards direction.

"Somebodies attacking Shayiokenia!!" Jeisen said, voice sounding alarmed.Goyan's eyes darted back and forth along the horizon.Something was very, very wrong.

"It looks like you get it your way kid.Let's go."Blue and green energy flared around their bodies, hair billowing in the artificial wind.They roared towards the town, both carrying clenched fists.

"That's the way boys, keep up the good work!"Alura watched in disgust as the big man with the tail shouted orders.The men, if you could call them men because most of them were of alien appearance, continued to destroy the stone buildings.Villagers, all dressed in grey cloaks and carrying spears and swords, tried to slow down the invaders but were pushed away like toys.For once they were outnumbered.

"Hey babe, you look juicy," a voice from behind said.She turned to see a huge, purple skinned monstrosity in front of her.The creatures burning red eyes traced over her entire body, as if he could see through the magenta gi she wore.She looked at him coldly and let her energy level rise.The scouter on the creature's face beeped harshly but he had no time to respond.A quick karate chop snapped his neck, dropping him onto the floor in a lifeless heap.The girl grinned slightly, but realised that raising her energy level had attracted more fighters to her presence.She knocked out another two with a sweeping high kick, but more kept coming from all angles.All of them wore evil grins as they circled her, two of them floating in the air in case she tried to fly off.There was no chance of calling for her cousin or father because they were too heavily locked in their own battles.Closing her eyes, she began to hope for a miracle.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!"

"GALICK-HO!!"

The two blasts of ki wrapped around each other like a pair of snakes.Many of the soldiers tried to dodge the explosion but failed, burning heat turning them into nothing but scorched flesh.Alura felt a blast of hot air against her face, followed by a cloud of thick smoke.After a few minutes it began to clear and she could see the two lone men in the air, side-by-side, taking out the warriors who continued to lunge at them.Blazing in a purple light, she too joined them in the sky.

"What took you so long?" she asked, ramming her fist into the nearest face she could find.Blood spurted onto her pale lavender undershirt, dark splotches causing it to go a brownish colour.

"Gee, we save your life and this is how you talk to us.Have you no shame?"Jeisen grinned at her before turning to clobber another Saiearthian.He brought his hands down like a hammer, crushing the skull into the brain.On the other side Goyan was being charged by two at once.He simply swung out of the way in the last minute, letting them crash into one another.Materialising beside them, he grabbed both of their thick heads and smashed them together.He did this twice before dropping letting them drop a good 200m to the ground.

"You two stop jabbering," he said sternly."Jeisen, go find Kyan, Shari and Pyra.I'm sure they could use some help.When you find them, bring them here.Meanwhile, Alura and I will hold off these shitheads." The boy looked at his friend and gave him a sly grin before flying off.If Goyan hadn't been fighting so hard, he would of beaten him to a pulp.Alura just floated there, a dumb look on her face.

"What do you want me to do?"She asked him just as another attacker flew at her.The Saiyan countered him with a ki blast.He then turned to her.

"Do you know the Shishin No Ken technique?" he asked her.No more invaders with Saiyan armour attacked them.Alura quickly realised that they had redirected their attacks on the buildings, especially those with women and children in them.

"No, what the hell is it?" she asked, eyes not leaving the ground.He extended his arm towards her.

"Hold my hand," he ordered.The command stunned her briefly but the look on his face told said this was not for social reasons.She placed her small hand in his large one, the warm skin making her arm tingle.

"Now concentrate on your body.Let it absorb the energy I give you."Another tingling sensation ran through her hand, but this time it was quite different.She could feel her body growing lighter, her arms stretching further and further apart.Then she seemed to snap, her body splitting into four different pieces.Goyan followed, letting himself separate into four different entities, each an exact replica of the original.The eight figures floated in the air for a few more moments before heading towards the ground.The shock on the pillagers faces gave Alura a warm feeling inside.The four of her began to attack, each one almost as strong as her original body, thanks to the extra ki given to her. Soon most of the invaders had been killed or rendered unconscious.The last few retreated back to safer soil, where they began to regather themselves.The eight entities began to mould back into two separate people.

"That was amazing," Alura said, looking over her clothing.The blood that had been on her clothes had vanished as soon as she split.Goyan checked himself over as well; making sure that the last attack had not altered his physical figure.Satisfied, he looked over to Alura.

"They will come back, but they will take some time.I need you to gather the last of your fighters and bring them here.Tell them to gather as much ki energy into themselves as possible.I'm going to see if Jeisen needs my help."With that he took off again, leaving her alone.At least this time she knew he would be back.

"Get off my cousin you bastard!!" yelled Kyan, hands firing balls of grey energy at the huge, hairy man that was strangling Shari.Laughing, he knocked the blasts away with a swing of his hand.Meanwhile his arm tightened around the small girl's neck. The boy knew she could only last a few more minutes, her face already going a ghastly purple.Still, there was nothing he could do.His ki was already running low and his uncle was no use, his leg being smashed while fighting.

"Is that all you got twerp?" the huge beast asked, eyes glowing a bright yellow.Blast of energy ripped out of them, just narrowly missing the boy.He rolled to the side, countering the continuing attacks with a weak ki shield.His face was dripping with sweat.There was not much time left.

"KYAN, CATCH THIS!!"He turned his eyes up to see a long, dark object falling through the air.It fell into his extended arm; a long katana in it's sheath.The blade shone bright silver as he drew it out into the air.

"THROW IT!!" the voice cried behind him.Panicking, Kyan did what he was told, the blade darting furiously at the man holding his cousin.He laughed again as it simply flew past the side of his face.He didn't notice the other boy appear behind him, grabbing the hilt of the sword and swinging around his head.

"What a waste of a perfectly good…" his voice was cut off as the katana sliced cleanly through his neck.A look of sheer horror crossed his face for a moment before it rolled onto the ground, dismembered body following it.The lens on the scouter was crushed into his eyesocket, causing the vitreous humour to run along the ground.Shari coughed and spluttered for a few moments while air rushed through her lungs.Jeisen knelt down beside her, making sure she was alright.The girl was pale but otherwise fine.Kyan joined them, giving the sheath back to his friend.

"It's a good thing that you showed up in time," he said, still tired from the loss of energy.They sat for a few moments regaining their strength.

"Where's Pyra?" Jeisen asked, eyes searching for the old man.A moan came from behind the old tin shed they were leaning against.Inside the old man lay, hand clutched around his bandaged leg.He took a quick glance at the boy before passing out.The teen picked him up easily and carried him outside where the other two lay, almost back to full strength.

"C'mon, let's go.Goyan and Alura are waiting for us," he said.A combined flash of green and grey energy flashed in the opening as the four began to speed back to the town centre.

"Don't let them get to you so easily!!" Radditz barked at his men."They should be all dead, all of them except for that Super Saiyan!!How long will I have to wait for you all to finish this bunch of weaklings?You are warriors and they are farmers.They're still kicking your ass!!"The men looked at him with mixed reactions.The ones that had not gone out yet were begging for a chance, while the others sat back tiredly.They couldn't care less about the annoying villagers.The prospect of basic plundering had quickly dissolved by the resistance.Besides, they were afraid of that strange blonde haired man and his girly friend.One stood up, although not entirely without fear, and questioned his leader.

"Sir, with the greatest respect, why don't you go out and fight?It's not that we don't want to, but we're just no match for that Goyan guy and his friends.You're at least as strong as he is, why don't you take care of him?"The young warrior closed his eyes, expecting to be blown away.Instead, Radditz just grinned.

"I like you kid, you've got the guts to stand up and question what you think is an act of cowardice by you leader.I understand that the guy out there is extremely strong and it will take a bit to defeat him.But rest assure, all of you, I WILL defeat him."

"Is this everybody?" Goyan asked Alura.She nodded solemnly before turning back to the handful of villagers left.All of them were the strongest fighters in the town; the invaders had simply vanquished the others. However, all of the remaining were now tired and distressed from the fighting.They wanted it over and done with so they could bury their loved ones.

"This is what's going to happen," continued Goyan."Those guys are pretty tired right now, but soon there going to be charging at us from that cliff over there."All faces followed his fingers to the steepest side of the valley.He continued."We need to have enough ki for one spectacular blast and then some left over for knocking off the remaining ones.This way it can be done quickly, with surprise and conserving most of our energy.Any questions?"Nobody objected."Good, get ready.I have a feeling we won't have to wait long for another ambush.Kyan, Alura, Jeisen and I will follow the first attack with a second blast.Get ready, only a few more minutes."

"Umm…" The sound of the villagers gathering up their ki blasts made the air hum slightly.Hands began to wield balls of radiating energy.Eyes remained focused on the rocky cliff in front of them.

"NOW!!" Goyan cried as he saw the first invader charge down into the valley, unaware of his foreboding death.Cries of sokidan fire, galick-ho, masenko blast, Bakurikimaha and more filled the air as the villagers performed their personal blast attacks.Brilliant beams of blue, red and grey energy filled the sky.They could hear the cries of pain as the front line of warriors were disintegrated in the fire attack.The ones that managed to come out unscathed began to run back for shelter.Goyan signalled for Kyan, Alura and Jeisen to take to the sky.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!"

"GALICK-HO!!"

"BAKURIKIMAHA!!"

"MASENKO BLAST!!"

The four beams merged into a single ultimate one.The invaders could only watch in horror as the attack levelled out the cliff face, their shelter being left in the open.Angry villagers began taking out the unready warriors, leaving the camp looking like a wasteland.Dismembered limbs floated down into the valley, accumulating on the large pile that already existed in the stone city.The attack came so fast that the invaders didn't bother to retaliate; but chose to run away instead.

"Everybody back to the city!!" Goyan yelled, pulling away from the partially destroyed cliff face.Immediately he was followed by the rest of the villagers.Alura and Kyan flew behind, blasting away the few warriors who tried to make an attack from behind.It took only a few minutes for everybody to be inside the stone hall.They were all tired, but no one was injured or missing.

"We've done it!! We've beaten the bastards!!"Pyra's speech to his men brought on wave after wave of cheering and applauding.For the time being they had forgotten about the people who had died fighting the pillagers.They wanted to rejoice in the fact that they had taken out almost an entire army by themselves.The only one that did not look happy was Goyan, who stood up the back of the stone hall, his arms crossed and eyes closed.He knew that it was not over just yet.Something in the air was wrong.He just couldn't figure it yet.

"Hey Goyan, stop being such a tight ass and come over here," Jeisen yelled, one arm around Kyan's shoulder and another over Shari's.He was having a great time, oblivious to the humming in the air.

"Jeisen, we can't spend much more time here.Start making your goodbyes now."The boy looked upset, but seemed to grasp on to his mentor's nervousness.The disappointment quickly became a serious frown as the boy began shaking hands with his new, and very confused, friends.Goyan had already gone outside and was probably waiting.

"Jeisen, are you going?Where's Goyan?Isn't he going to say goodbye?"Alura blocked the direction in which Jeisen was walking.He looked at her with an angry, almost desperate, look on his face. 

"We have to go pretty fast Alura so I hope you understand.I think Goyan is feeling something that no one else can pick up on.I'm starting to sense it too.We have to go now or this town might see more trouble.I'm sorry."With that he sidestepped her and headed for the door.Alura just stood there, face tangled with a scowl.If the bastard wasn't going to say goodbye, then that was just fine with her.

The clouds seemed to be darkening over the horizon.It looked like a storm might be coming in.Goyan began to worry.This was no ordinary storm; he could feel the dark energy radiating.Something extremely evil was near and that evilness was causing the bad weather to come over.Now all he wanted to do was to get Jeisen and get the hell out of Shayiokenia. 

"Hello Goyan," called a deep voice from above.The Saiyan's eyes shot up to the rooftops.There, on the rooftop of the house he had stayed in, stood a huge figure dressed in true Saiyan armour.Dark, shaggy hair ran down his head and over his broad shoulders.A long, furry tail swung side to side in the air.The evil that this person radiated was the greatest that he had ever felt.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked, crouching into a fighting position and letting his power level rise slightly.A thin blue aura formed around his body, the light reflecting of the black clouds above.

"My name is Radditz.I have been waiting for quite a while to meet you, prophesised one."He floated down to the ground, standing only a few metres away from Goyan.The evil aura that he projected was overwhelming."I have come to do nothing but destroy you.I was once a great Saiyan fighter, the best third class Saiyan there was.But my half brother and his friends destroyed me, sent me to a dimension of hell and torture.I have been there for nearly a century, a century of pain.But the master has revived me and given me greater power that I could ever imagine."

"What do you want from me?" asked Goyan, slightly puzzled at this man in front of him.His power was similar, he had felt it before.

"It's simple, I want revenge.Your great grandfather Vegeta was my commander for many years.He made me look worthless and pitiful for most of my life.He died before I had the pleasure of killing him.You are the last of his descendants, so you will pay for your ancestor's mistake."The man in front of him began to glow with a bright orange colour, muscles building up the side of his arms.Goyan lifted his power level again ready to fight.

"I know you, you're the one that was commanding those brutes this morning!!" yelled Alura at the strange man.She, along with Kyan and Jeisen had sprinted out of the hall, energy beams powered up in their hands.Radditz just grinned and turned his attention back to his opponent.

"No, this fight is between me and him," said Goyan, eyes not leaving the towering evil in front of him.His words came out calm but had an eerie effect about them.The three other fighters immediately backed off, each with a look of terror on their faces.The two men just stood in their fighting positions.

"Oh, just one thing before we get started.I think that you have the unfair advantage of being a Super Saiyan.Not to worry, I'll just even the score."The man grinned as a huge flash engulfed his body.Long, black hair became stiff and blonde.Deep brown eyes became an emerald colour.Huge muscles flexed once before becoming even bigger.Alura and Jeisen watched in horror as the man in front of her began the stranger began to change, began to look like Goyan himself.

"Are you ready yet?" Goyan asked, seemingly unbothered by his opponent's sudden evolution to Super Saiyan.The response didn't worry Radditz at all.He merely grinned at the calm man in front of him and pulled back into his fighting stance.

"I'm ready when you're ready," he said softly.

"Good, then let's get this over and done with." Immediately the two men sprang towards each other, meeting in the middle with extended fists. They moved so fast that only Jeisen and Alura's trained eyes could follow their movements.However, even they could only see sharp streaks of light clashing at each other for a few moments before flying off again.The speed only slowed down when one of them would land a good blow on the other.Goyan would land a hard kick into Radditz's stomach, sending him flying into a nearby building.He would recover in time to deflect another sharp kick, this time grabbing the ankle and pulling his opponent into the wall with him.Goyan would pick himself up, lunge at Radditz and thus the cycle started again.

"They're both dead set equal," Jeisen whispered to Alura.She nodded.The two men had now been fighting above the speed of light for almost half an hour now and showed no signs of stopping.Kicks, punches and ki blasts came one after another, both trying to find a hole in his enemy's defence.Finally they began to slow down enough for everybody to see them, although their attacks seemed to have more and more strength behind them.Radditz threw a punch at Goyan, who somersaulted harmlessly away.The fist landed into a stonewall, leaving several distinctive fist marks.The villagers gasped in awe as they began to realise that he had not thrown one punch, but several at super light speed.The attack had drained his power level immensely, leaving him huffing and panting.The crowd urged the other Saiyan to take advantage but he too, was low on energy.Jeisen began to shrug his shoulders.

"He just can't keep this up.His going to need our help sooner or later."Alura looked at the two fighters and shook her head.

"No, I have a feeling that Goyan needs to do this alone.It's something about the other fighter, something that has to do with Goyan himself."The rest of the group looked at Alura with a stunned look on their faces, especially Jeisen.Somehow she was beginning to mentally link with his mentor, like he had done when he first trained with him.She could read him and understand what he was feeling, even when he showed nothing on his face.Even now she understood that the Saiyan had to beat his adversary alone.

"I think you're right Alura.He has to do this one alone…"

"C'mon you weakling, I've got plenty left for you."Radditz was grinning even though he clutched his ribs painfully.Goyan pretended to be almost dead, although a quick sensu bean out of his pouch had quickly healed his wounds.He now had energy to burn and burn fast.He just had to wait for the right moment.

"Let's go runt, I want to have the pleasure of killing you while your standing."The other Super Saiyan began to limp closer to the crouching warrior.He was only metres away from him now, eyes scouting the rubbles.It was now or never.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 30!!" he roared, bursting out of his shelter.Radditz twisted sharply to face him, but the increased speed and strength gave Goyan the advantage.A quick zanzoken attack left Radditz's back open; letting his opponent to land a double footed kick into the small of his spine.The red flame shot around again, this time meeting the crumpling soldier with an elbow to the chin.The blow knocked him into a nearby stonewall.The red fire still blazed around Goyan as he hovered over the pile of rubble.He heard a soft chuckle emerge from the stones.

"Nice trick.Fancy me not knowing you would be loaded with sensu beans as well.It must mean I'm not the only one that plans for a tough battle."

The rubble began to shift as Radditz crawled out.In his hand laid a small green bean.He quickly threw it into his mouth and began to crunch.Goyan pulled back and began rejuvenating the kaioken energy that had began to seep away.Small cuts on the soldiers back began to heal up and bruised muscles began to bulge again.The soft chuckle became a sinister laugh.

"You think that you're the only one that has power like that?I can match you attack for attack boy.KAIOKEN TIMES 40!!"A red flame, bigger than Goyan's, burst out of Radditz.He ripped into the air, landing both his fists into the waiting opponent.The soldier now had the advantage over the warrior in both speed and strength.Goyan knew that if he was going to be able to beat him, he would have to pull his power up even further.

"KAIOKEN TIMES 50!!" he roared.Once again the red fire around his body became even stronger.He now quickly darted behind Radditz and knocked him away with another flying phoenix fist.The blast only seemed to anger the warrior who powered up for a kaioken times sixty.Now the villagers watched as a battle of power increasing began.One would boost his attack only to have the other better that by ten.The two red entities seemed to be growing bigger and bigger by the moment.Muscles looked to tense that they were about to burst.However, whenever somebody seemed to be fading, they would swallow another sensu bean and come back stronger than before.

"It's only a matter of time before somebody drops," Jeisen said."Look at their muscles, they're going to burst!!"

"How many sensu beans has Goyan got in that pouch?" Kyan asked worriedly.His younger cousin grabbed onto his side tightly, her small face clenched with fear.Jeisen stood silently for a moment, watching the two warriors speed around in the air.

"I don't know, but I hope he's got more than the other bloke," he said.

The dark figure watched on as his soldier and his enemy battled in the air.He knew that they could not continue much longer without their bodies giving in.His dark eyes glimmered underneath his dark hood.

"It's time to do a bit of work," he said as he reached for the small blue ball that hung around his neck.

"I'm tiring of you asshole," Super Saiyan Radditz roared as he collided with Goyan again.A punch thrown by him was intercepted and his arm was yanked behind his back.The pain was excruciating, but a sensu bean quickly fixed that.He pulled his kaioken attack up once more, spinning into the sky towards his opponent.The other man saw him coming and powered up for a ki attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" he roared, letting an unbelievably powerful beam of energy hurtle towards the darting object in front of him.A grin spread across Radditz's face as he began to pull back his hands as well.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" he replied, letting an equally powerful beam radiate from his hands.The ki forces collided together with a huge explosion, each one destroying the other.Sparks of white-hot fire shot into the sky like fireworks.

"I told you I can match you attack for attack," Radditz grinned.Goyan pulled back slightly, mind thinking of the possibilities he had.A white-hot ember flew past his eye, the brightness almost painful.That was it.He knew what to do.Both of his hands went to his eyes.

"SOLAR FLARE!!"A brilliant beam of light began to radiate from his body.The other opponent covered his eyes with one arm and extended the other, index finger pointing towards Goyan.

"SHADOW SHEATH!!"A dark blue bolt of ki exploded from his hand and shot towards the burning light.The deep blue energy began to split into small fingers, each one absorbing the bright light that surrounded it.Soon the air was dark again.The two warriors, each burning a bright red, stared at each other.Radditz was grinned evilly.

"You like that little attack?I developed it after your pesky grandfather used it on me.It stung like hell for a while there.Pity I didn't see all the pain I caused him."Goyan's eyes opened wider, his fists clenching as tight as he could.

"You were the one that killed my grandfather?" he said, staring at the man below him.Radditz looked genuinely confused for a moment, and then broke out laughing.He had thought that Goyan knew that he had killed Trunks.Obviously he hadn't.

"Yeah, I got the old man.He was my first target since he was the son of Vegeta.Unfortunately due to some circumstances out of my reach I didn't get to watch him die.It doesn't worry me, you'll do fine."

"You killed my Grandfather." Goyan repeated softly.His eyes closed and his jaw jutted out of his face.The red aura around his body disappeared and his muscles returned to their normal size.Radditz began laughing hysterically.

"He's gone chicken!!I can't believe it.I thought that I was going to get an even better fight now but you've gone and…" Quietness filled the air.Jeisen nudged Alura and she nodded.The energy that surrounded Goyan was extraordinary.The brute he was fighting didn't know how much energy he had without his scouter but could still feel it.Goyan just floated calmly in the air.

"You killed my Grandfather and now you're going to pay," he whispered.Everybody jumped back as a surge of bright yellow energy encased itself around the Saiyan.The top half of his battered gi tore away, exposing highly developed muscles.His spiky blonde hair stood upright before turning a pure white colour.His blue eyes seemed to grow white for a few moments before going a new kind of blue, a paler colour than they were previously.The bright yellow ki began to crackle around him like small bolts of electricity.

"Bloody oath, he's gone SS2!!" roared Jeisen.A gasp of shock escaped the onlooking villagers as they watched their only hope transform before their eyes.It seemed that Goyan didn't notice the change that he had undertook as all his attention remained on the now ordinary looking Super Saiyan below him.Radditz's jaw dropped and his hands began trembling.

"It's not possible.How can he go Super Saiyan stage 2?You can't, you're not strong enough."His hands, still blazing with a red energy, lifted to the front of his body.His muscles tensed even more.

"Let's finish this now Radditz," Goyan said calmly.The Super Saiyan stood terrified for a few more moments, then it seemed his sanity began to crack.

"Fine, I can still beat you.KAIOKEN ATTACK TIMES 150!!"The fire around the soldier's body almost consumed everything around it.The Saiyan armour around his chest finally crumpled into nothingness, leaving his bulging muscles behind him.He roared and began to lunge for his opponent.Goyan vanished, letting the roaring Radditz fly harmlessly through the air.As he turned around, he noticed the SS2 Saiyan standing on the top of the main conference hall, energy crackling around him like a billboard.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL BASTARD!!KAIOKEN ATTACK TIMES 200!!KAMEHAMEHA!!"Once again the fiery energy surged outwards, but only for a few seconds before it was consumed into a gigantic energy ball.Jeisen and Alura were knocked off their feet by the force of the energy.Goyan stood calmly on the rooftop.Radditz lifted his two hands behind him and let the blast fire from his hands.A huge beam of red energy hurtled towards the ground at amazing speed.Just moments before it hit the ground the beam bounced back into the air.A cry escaped Alura's mouth as she saw the SS2 warrior fly straight towards the blast, punching it away harmlessly.Radditz groaned, the extra energy beginning to tear at his body.He could not believe he was being defeated, yet as he watched his opponent began to pull his hands to his sides his shoulders began to sag.

"Radditz, this one is for all of my family.KAME…HAME…KAME…HAME…" His hands flickered for a few moments before a brilliant ball of blue began to float between his partially cupped palms.Radditz tried to move but he was frozen in the air.This was it.

"KAME…HAME…KAMEHAME…CHOU KAMEHAMEHA!!"The energy ball suddenly exploded into a huge mass of ki energy, bigger than the wielder himself.Goyan pulled his arms back slowly then released the massive blast.The energy flickered for a few moments before surging into the air.The villagers on the ground had never seen such an attack; the beam was almost as wide as the town hall.The Super Saiyan in the air let out a huge cry before being consumed by the attack.Silence followed.

"Your predecessor has failed.I have called upon you to finish his job."The huge, bald man grinned in the darkness.

"I will do as you wish master.I will succeed where the weakling Radditz has failed."

"Welcome back hero."Goyan walked slowly up to the crowd of cheering villagers.He felt fine, as if he hadn't even been in a titanic struggle.Jeisen ran up to him, closely followed by Alura, Kyan, Pyra and Shari.

"You did it!I can't believe you just pulled that off.I'm glad that I'm on your side Goyan."The Saiyan nodded at his young student, his face still in a frown.The energy that had surrounded him now began to vanish, returning him to his normal Super Saiyan stage.As soon as the crackling energy stopped he was jumped on by Shari.

"Thankyou Goyan.Thankyou for saving Shayiokenia."Goyan patted her lightly on the back and pushed himself away.He felt something brush against his leg.As he looked behind him, he noticed a large, brown tail swinging from his behind.Pyra noticed it at the same time.

"A nice tail you've got there Goyan.Suits you."The Saiyan let it swing up and down a few times while he got used to it, then twisted it around his torso as a belt.He looked at the villagers.

"I hope this is not too much to ask, but can someone make me another gi?"

The villagers walked with the two warriors to the edge of the valley.Jeisen and Kyan continued to rapidly, the green haired boy telling his grey haired friend the final tips of katana use.Kyan nodded his head whilst his hands clutched at his new sword, an exact replica of Jeisen's.Goyan walked silently until reaching the end of the slope where he turned to face the village leader.

"Thankyou Pyra…"

"No, there is nothing to thank me for.The city of Shayiokenia is safe because of you.Because of this, we owe you our eternal gratitude.Besides, I'm getting sick of you giving unnecessary thankyou's."The older man grinned and extended his hands.Goyan took it firmly.They stood silently for a few moments before someone began tugging at Pyra's back.It was Alura.

"Father, I would like to say goodbye as well you know."The old man laughed.

"There's no need for you to say goodbye dear.I want you to go with them."

"WHAT?" came two separate cries.Jeisen and Alura stared at the old man with a look of bewilderment in their eyes.Although Goyan showed little change emotionally, he did seem to be puzzled.Pyra just stood there smiling.Now Kyan and Shari walked up slowly behind him, both grinning lightly.He continued.

"I don't know the exact purpose of your mission Goyan, but I know what you're trying to do will change the world for the better.I also know that you're going to need all the help you can.Take Alura with you, she can help."

"Dad!What about Shayiokenia?What about defending my family?Have you forgotten the promise you made me make when mother died?"Alura looked at her father, her eyes watering lightly.Pyra took her into his embrace and held her tight.

"No, I have not forgotten dear.However, if you do go and fight, you will be fighting for the sake of Shayiokenia and quite possibly the earth.As for Shayiokenia, I'm sure we will survive.Kyan is becoming an exceptional fighter.We will be fine dear."

"What do Jeisen and Goyan think about this?"Jeisen grinned.

"Great.We need all the help we can get.Plus I can talk to someone who at least smiles at a funny joke.Are you alright with this Goyan?" the teen warrior asked his mentor, his voice slightly teasing.The Saiyan just snorted lightly and turned for the cliff he had to climb.

"If she wants to come, fine.We need all the help we can get."

"Then it's settled, Alura you're going and going now."Pyra whistled to one of the villagers behind him.A long wooden staff was thrown to him.He caught it easily and presented it to his daughter.She looked at the staff for a few moments before attaching to the adapted straps on her gi.She quickly gave her father one last hug and did the same for her cousin and sister.

"C'mon guys, are we going now or what?"The three warriors stood side by side, Saiyan, teenager and woman.Without any more interruptions they began to climb the cliff face.Pyra, Shari and Kyan watched as the three figures slowly disappeared out of view.When he could no longer see them he turned to his youngest daughter and swooped her up into his arms.

"I don't know what those three are going to be up against yet, but if anyone can defeat the evil that plagues this world it will them."

**Coming soon**

** **

**A Dragon's calling part 4: Eyes of deceit**

** **

Goyan, Jeisen and Alura travel west to the oceans of Barima.They meet a strange but welcoming friend who agrees to help them on their voyage.Will the trio be assisted on their quest or is there something more to the black beaches of Kasokien bay?


	4. Eyes of Deceit

# Foreword

It has been a long time.Okay, not just a very long time, but six months.I must apologise that it has taken so long for this piece to be aired but due to unforseen circumstances (as in not having a computer for the last two months as well as preparing for a knock-out school certificate performance), I just could not find the time, or place, to write.

As usual, I will warn my readers that this story is rather long, this particular section taking 20 A4 pages when I typed it out.This piece may not be as breathtaking as the last section that I wrote, but I thought it was pretty interesting nonetheless.I will warn though, a slightly mushy (but nowhere near lemony) part in the middle.It's just that I think Alura needs to get in touch with her personal feelings, that's all.

Also, I would like to thank the people who have constantly reviewed my work, like Scott Riddle (he has some pieces on this site as well that may be worth looking at if you like Harry Potter).All of you that have sent me reviews, no matter if they are sceptic or not, have pushed me that little bit further and allowed my writing to come along a little bit faster.I'm begging you, if you like anything in this story or would like to see something changed, _please_ review this work.It's really the only reason I post this work and getting feedback really inspires me to think of new and exciting adventures.

I'd also like to say that I'm considering making a web page dedicated to the adventures of Goyan and his mates.However, as I'm not a genius when it comes to web design, any body that can help assist me in the presentation of the page would greatly be appreciated.I'm also on the lookout for any gifted artists out there who may wish to contribute some fanart to accompany this story.If you think you can help anywhere, _please, please, please_ give me a shout at [jailester@hotmail.com][1].If there is not enough support for the website I may just not bother at all.

Thanks and Happy Reading,

##### The Pen

# A Dragons calling part 4- Eyes of Deceit

**_ _**

Goyan, Jeisen and Alura travel west to the oceans of Barima.They are greeted by a warm stranger who wishes to join them.Will the trio be assisted by their new friend or does the coal-black beaches of Kasokien bay hide something more sinister?

## Chapter 8

** **

** **

The Cyclops monster began to attack again. It's remaining arm lunged forward, venomous claws dripping with acid.Goyan stood still, letting the monster get as close as possible.Behind him on a ledge stood Jeisen, one hand above his head.A huge disk of sizzling energy rotated above him palm.

"Now Jeisen," Goyan said calmly as the monster lunged the final few metres towards him.The Super Saiyan rolled out of the way, letting the Cyclops land on the ground in front of Jeisen.

"DESTRUCTO DISK GO!!" the teen shouted as he hurled the blade towards the beast's head.It managed to get its one eye out of the dirt just before the shaft of energy sliced it's head cleanly off the rest of the body.There was a soft thud as the lifeless thing crashed into the ground.

"Damn, that's the third one in two days," said Alura.The female warrior stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind, readying herself as backup just in case.She prodded the corpse with the end of her staff.After a few slight pushes the heap began to evaporate into a green, smelly gas.

"Whoever wants us dead is starting to become impatient," murmured Jeisen.Alura nodded solemnly before turning towards Goyan.He was already packing his pouches into his belt.

"We had better be moving then.I don't particularly want to be sticking around for an encore with these beasts." With that the trio continued moving through the rocky footpath.

"He's growing stronger."

"I know that master."The dark figure paced the marble floors of his chamber.To the side of him, near the huge doorway, stood his monstrous servant.Despite the urgency and fear that filled the room both seemed perfectly calm.In fact, the servant seemed to grin as dark shards of light bounced off his bald head.He wanted to drag this thing out for a while.He wanted to enjoy a good fight when the time came.Unlike Radditz, he knew that revenge seemed sweeter the longer resentment burned.For now, he couldn't care less about the Super Saiyan threatening his master's plans.

"When are you going to do something about our situation?" the dark shadow said, breaking the silence that had sent his servant into daydreaming.

"Let him come a bit closer sir, there may be a chance we can salvage him instead of destroying him.Trust me, if worst comes to worst, I'll finish him off."The dark figure nodded through his shadowy hood.

"Very well, just as long as you don't stuff up like that idiot Radditz.I trust your opinion and your strength.I do not trust Goyan.That is all."The servant nodded and turned towards the doorway.Before he left he could hear his master's voice bellowing behind him.

"Remember what I said well…Nappa."

"What did you say this place is called again?" Jeisen asked.

"Kasokien Bay, it's where my family purchased coal from.For some strange reason the beaches of the bay are made out of pure coal.Of course, that was before the darkness hit.Now I don't know what to expect."

"We'll know what to expect when we get there," huffed Goyan."We should be able to see the ocean after we climb this last hill."Sure enough, as the trio pulled themselves up the last ledge a great plane of water seemed to surround them.The sight left Jeisen and Alura standing in awe while Goyan looked on calmly.

"The Barima Ocean" whispered Alura, "the biggest body of water on the face of the earth.Look, you can see the black bands of coal down there.That's Kasokien Bay.What do you say Goyan, do we… Goyan?"

"There's no stopping him," sighed Jeisen, pointing to the jagged rocks at their feet.The two looked down to see the Super Saiyan soaring down the cliff face, using each ragged edge as a jumping stone.Both followed in suit, separate energy colours glowing around their bodies as they lunged over the deep crevasse below them.

Who were these strange people coming towards her? New friends?One of them looked extremely handsome.Maybe he had come to save her.After all the years she had waited, somebody was here to take her away.There were others with him, a young teenager and a blue haired girl.Maybe they were friends as well. 

What was she waiting for?Quickly she cleaned herself up and ran out to visit her new friends…the friends who were going to save her from this blasted place.

"Can you smell the fresh sea air?" asked Alura.She breathed in deeply, letting the salty air flow up her nostrils.Jeisen looked at her with a slightly bemused look.

"Come off it Alura, I've never seen the ocean before but I don't go carrying on about it like you do.It's as if you were born here or something."The girl turned towards him and gave him a menacing look.

"Listen here you little brat, I'll…"

"Be quiet the both of you," Goyan hissed.He paced up and down the black sand beneath his feet, all the time looking out towards the ocean.Alura and Jeisen instantly obeyed his wish, sensing a slight wariness in his last request.Slowly they picked up the problem as well, a small amount of _ki_ energy surging through the ground.It wasn't staying small either; the energy was building up by the minute.

"What the hell is this?" called Jeisen.A black, scaly hand ripped out of the coal and fixed itself to his feet, trying to drag him into the ground.Quickly he drew his katana and slashed, using enough momentum to hurl the scaly hand into the sky.Goyan followed, letting a small bolt of blue energy crush the hand in mid-air.Sandy coal floated back to the earth.As soon as the last granule crashed into the ground came a huge, thunderous noise.The beach seemed to move as large, black, faceless monsters began to crawl out of the ground.Their bodies seemed to crawl as the charcoal sand compressed into hard, shiny scales.

"I don't like this one little bit," murmured Alura as she drew her staff.Jeisen and Goyan flipped through the air to land beside her, one redrawing his katana while the other crouched into a fighting position.The 'things' were surrounding them now and more were crawling up from under the ground.

"Everybody keep together," whispered Goyan.One of the black beasts lunged towards him, it's black claws extending through the leap.The Super Saiyan swerved, letting Jeisen slice through the monsters head.He only managed to get out of the way as Alura swung her staff under another one's jaw.

"Stuff staying together, I'm having enough problems as it is!" she said, at the same time using her staff to hurdle over another wave of black, scaly monsters.As soon as she landed she was up in the air again as hands ripped out of the sand.One managed to grab her ankle as she began to jump, sucking her into the black oceanfront.Only when her head was under the ground did she feel a firm grip form around her wrist.When she opened her eyes she saw Goyan, pulling her up with every muscle in his arm. As he pulled her back onto the surface, his free arm and leg were punching and kicking away the sand beasts.

"This is why I said stay together," the Saiyan huffed, blowing away four more of the things away with a single ki blast.Alura snorted lightly before going back on the attack, sending reel after reel of spinning kicks back and forth.Three times she managed to make a good contact with a sand monster's head, decapitating it and hurling it into the sky.As soon as they landed they were absorbed back into the sand.

"This is hopeless, these guys just keep rejuvenating themselves," called out Jeisen.He had given up with his katana and now was fighting the enemy away with his bare hands.A sharp claw ripped through his green gi, narrowly missing the skin around his ribs.Furiously the little warrior spun around and blasted the culprit into tiny bits, his hand still smoking as it knocked away another monster.As with the rest of the black creatures it reformed itself in the coal sand and attacked once more.He heard a slight _whoosh_ behind his head, noticing one of the monsters being struck in the head by Alura's long staff.Moments later the young woman back flipped into view, sending little black monsters clutching at barren sand.

"How are you keeping up kid?" she asked, huffing and puffing as she held of the swarm of monsters.

"Obviously better then you are, you look totally stuffed."

"Yeah, being sucked under the ground can do that to you."They turned around to see how Goyan was holding off.To their shock the Saiyan was being tied back by a large swarm of black monsters while others were taking turns in punching him up.Jeisen drew his katana and prepared to charge but something caught his eye.In a split moment the two monsters holding Goyan's legs were knocked back into the ground.To the green-haired boy's amazement the Super Saiyan seemed to belt away another two monsters without touching them.Then, at the same time Alura seemed to notice, Jeisen caught sight of what was doing the damage.The long brown tail that was normally wrapped underneath Goyan's navy blue gi was now out in the open and being swung around at high speeds.The two watched as once again the tail smashed into the chest of a sand-creature, breaking it into two pieces.Almost immediately the tail went up again, this time decapitating two unwary sand-beasts.Slowly yet surely the numbers began to drop off him, letting his arm go free to cause more damage.Finally the last beast lost it's grip on his leg.

"How close do you want to come to death?" grinned Jeisen as he ran over to his friend.Alura followed, a look of panic and fear spread all over her face.

"Oh Goyan, are you o.k?" she asked, searching the Saiyan for any external damage.Jeisen chuckled lightly to himself while Goyan stood still, face cast in its normal frown.The monsters seemed to have disappeared into nowhere.However, their _ki_ levels had not totally disappeared.Instead, they seemed to be building under the surface, building into one big energy level.

"Get ready guys, our little black friends will be back any moment now, and it looks like they have a surprise install for us."

"I feel it too," said Jeisen, "one huge power level building up under the sand."

"Right, we need to be on our ball for this time.Ready Alura…Alura?"Goyan twisted around to see Alura kneeling on the ground, folds of her magenta gi heaving from her heavy breath.Jeisen now noticed her as well, running up to her and holding her up.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.The girl tried to stand up but fell back to the ground in a coughing fit.

"When I went underground…must have poisoned me." Before she could say anymore the blue-haired warrior fainted.Jeisen quickly scooped her limp body up and flew her away from the power source.He returned seconds later.

"She's still alive, but her breathing's harsh.We've got to beat this guy and get her help quick."A roaring wind caused the teenager finish his last few words quickly.Only metres in front of the two fighters erupted a twister of black sand.As it began to subside they noticed what the wind concealed.

"Holy Baka!!" murmured Jeisen as he looked up to the huge black sand-monster.The creature stood higher than the cliff behind it, with four clawed arms and a featureless, pitch black face.It let out a deafening roar before it's whip-like tail swung towards Goyan.He jumped harmlessly out of the way, powering up as he did a triple somersault in the air.His student immediately followed, conjuring up a green aura around his body.

"Remember the lessons Jeisen," Goyan called out whilst dodging huge black claws.His student, who himself was flying around his own obstacles, gave a thumbs up to his teacher.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall," the boy grinned.With that final chuckle he began to fire out rounds of energy bolts at the monster.Goyan followed suit with a continuous stream of rippling power.The blasts pounded into the beasts skin, ripping off chunks of sandy flesh.However, to the fighter's dismay the pieces just absorbed into the sand while the monster rejuvenated it's body parts.

"This thing's harder to kill then a Saiearthian with a headache," groaned Jeisen as he dodged another swipe of the monster's tail.Goyan acknowledged his comment before diving under another swinging claw.As he dived, he noticed a small figure on the ground.As he flew nearer to it, the Saiyan noticed that it was a young woman.Raven-black hair spread down the back of her head while her eyes gleamed a golden-brown.She was waving him down, as if she wanted to say something to him.Finally he got within screaming range of the mysterious woman.

"FIRE…IT HATES FIRE" she roared at him.Goyan nodded before flying back towards the monster.Jeisen had also noticed the woman and had managed to distract the monster as his teacher found out what she had to say.Now he could see him coming back, both hands alight with a bright orange flame.In a last quick movement, the young warrior dressed in green let rip a bolt of energy at the creature's head.The beast turned and parried the blast, giving the Saiyan enough time to perform his attack.

"PYRO FISTS!!" roared Goyan as he sped up slightly and brought the small flame around his knuckles up to a crackling fire that surrounding his arms.As the beast turned around the Saiyan brought himself to an abrupt halt, letting the energy around his arms burst forward into a sizzling flamethrower.The beast screamed in pain as the red-hot flames surged through it's body, causing the coal based body to erupt into flames.Jeisen and Goyan dived for cover with the woman then watched silently as the beast crumpled into nothingness.

"Thanks for the help," Jeisen and Goyan said simultaneously.The girl blushed slightly.

"That's o.k.I know a bit about this place, I've lived here long enough.By the way, my name is Talisa."

"I'm Jeisen and my sombre friend here is Goyan," was the cheeky reply.The girl looked the Saiyan up and down slowly, her breathing becoming slightly shallow.

"Nice to meet you Goyan.May I say you are a very talented fighter."Goyan nodded politely and quickly got back out on the beach.

"I've got to get Alura.She's very sick and needs our help."Jeisen quickly got up to follow his friend.In the corner of his eye, he noticed Talisa's expression.It was one of anger and…jealousy?

"I've already looked after your friend.The coal poison can be dangerous, but I gave her an antidote and she should be all right.Follow me and I will take you to her." The two warriors glanced at each other for a moment then slowly followed her down the coal-black beach.

The fire crackled softly under the clear night.The four people surrounded it chatted away continuously, always finding something new to talk about.Alura, who had woken up from the antidote with a migraine, now talked about what life was like in Shayiokenia, her hometown.When she finished Jeisen broke into another story about himself and Melena, his girlfriend that he had left behind to fight with Goyan.The Super Saiyan sat silently, quietly munching on his bowl of rice.Opposite to him sat Talisa, who seemed to never lift her eyes of him.She randomly butted into the two other's stories to ask the blonde-haired warrior a question, sometimes to personal for Alura's liking.

"So Goyan, is it true that you're a _real Saiyan?_Not just one of those stupid Saiearthians that run around pretending they're the real thing?"The Saiyan would nod his head, bringing his eyes level with Talisa for a moment, than drop back down to his bowl of rice.Talisa didn't stop, asking questions about his past and almost totally ignoring the others.Jeisen didn't mind himself, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed Alura growing silently furious.The green-haired boy couldn't help but chuckle to himself, the girl might have gotten over her immediate crush on Goyan, but deep down she still held a very strong interest in him.

"That's so interesting Goyan.You mean, you're some kind of royalty from another planet?"Talisa was almost dripping with seductive tone, while all the time running her hands through her long, shiny, raven-black hair.Only when she slightly fluttered her eyebrows did Alura snap, something that Jeisen had seen coming for a long time.However, instead of ripping Talisa's head off in one foul swoop, the 'purple warrior' competed for Goyan's attention.

"Hey Goyan, tell Talisa about that giant desert beast we fought about a month ago.That was a pretty big challenge."

"There's nothing that big about it," Goyan said, "it was probably just another monster that was created by the darkness."Alura looked at him with a surprised look, one that Jeisen immediately counted as false.

"Nothing big about it?I think it's pretty big when you manage to drag greenie here and myself out of the thing's hands by yourself.That thing was fourteen times bigger then you were but you matched his strength as if it was a snail."Talisa threw her head back, letting her perfect black hair glide over her body.

"I don't think it's anything big.Looking at Goyan here…" she eyed the Saiyan mischievously, "I don't think that there's anything that he can't defeat." Alura scowled.

"Probably not, but sometimes it takes all three of us to defeat a monster."Jeisen could not believe his ears.A bitch fight was just around the corner here, and it was over Goyan.He looked over to his friend, who was still silently eating his rice, although now he was going through his meal grain by grain.The poor guy must feel totally embarrassed, although it was pretty hard for him to show it.Finally the green-haired warrior decided to bring a stop to this once and for all.

"I think that we better get a good night's rest.We've got to be off early tomorrow and I haven't had a decent spare with Goyan for a while.I was hoping to do that before we leave tomorrow."The Super Saiyan looked up from his bowl, looking at his student with a hint of suspicion.Jeisen winked and the blonde-haired warrior gave a small nod, indicating that he understood.The two females also looked at him strangely, especially the blue-haired one, who threw eye daggers at him for a good minute.

"We need to be out of here as soon as possible, preferably at the crack of dawn," interrupted Goyan.All three looked at him with different reactions, Talisa's horrified, Alura's happy and Jeisen's relieved.Talisa lead the field with shocked expressions, almost looking as if she was about to break out crying.

"You can't leave just yet, it's too dangerous.Mars is directly in line with the Barima Ocean at the moment.That will bring the…"

"What will it bring?" asked the Super Saiyan, his full attention now on what Talisa had to say.The woman shuddered and turned her dark brown eyes to the sea.

"When the red nights of Mars compete with the deadly seas of Barima the darkness will live in the ocean," the girl whispered softly."The travellers who dare the waters will meet their fate with the dragon who consumes the soul.It is what the prophecy spoke of…"

"There's that prophecy crap again," Jeisen murmured."These rumours can cause more harm then good."

"They are NOT RUMOURS," Talisa screamed at him.The teenager jumped back, shocked at the reaction to what he said.The woman looked absolutely terrified."The prophecy is the words spoken from the eternal dragon himself, they are not just rumours.Please trust me, the Mars lights started last night and should finish in eight days.After that, you may leave as fast as you wish."

"It's settled then," Goyan said quietly."We have eight days to rest and train here.Anyway, I think that you should rest after being poisoned Alura.I don't want you hurting yourself in the middle of battle."

"WHY YOU…" the girl cut herself off there.She knew better then to argue with the Saiyan.Besides, she did still feel slightly sick.

"Fine then, eight days."Talisa beamed at the final decision.Alura slumped away grumpily, looking for the bedroom she had woken up in.Jeisen followed.The Saiyan looked up to the sky.Eight days was a lot of time to waste, but if their newfound friend was telling the truth, it was the only way.

The night was definitely beautiful.The sky was clear and the sounds of the beach were soothing.For some reason though, Alura felt disturbed.Her father had taught her when she was young to find the source for her disturbance.However, every time she looked the beautiful, dark Talisa popped up into her head.The girl had done nothing short of saving her life, but why was she so threatening?The blue-haired warrior quietly slipped out of the sheets and went to the window.It was as if moonlight shimmered down onto the land, but that was impossible, as the moon had been destroyed for many years.Alura's final conclusion was that it was the light from Mars, the light that Talisa had been speaking of.The girl sighed and turned back to her bed but something caught her eye.She parted the curtains to get a better look and recognized what it was immediately.Goyan stood on the beach.He had removed the top part of his gi, leaving a white undershirt on.His long, brown tail swung from side to side behind him.She watched, mesmerised, as the Saiyan went through his martial arts form.Smoothly, as if gliding on the air, the blonde hero let out a stream of kicks and punches.He rolled quickly along the ground before performing a dance consisting of sharp elbows and fluid attack manoeuvres.

"Damn he makes it look good," a voice behind Alura said.It was Jeisen, looking over her shoulder.He had taken the top part of his green gi off, leaving a tight red t-shirt that revealed his muscular frame.His spiky green hair was messed up, sticking every which way.

"He does look good," she admitted.The boy grinned and flopped back onto his bed.

"Alura, if you really want him I suggest that you start work now."Blue eyes darted from the window straight at the teenager.

"What the hell are you going on about?Tell me or I will turn you into sushi!"

"Come off it woman, stop making idle threats.You know exactly what I'm talking about.It's impossible to spend seven months with someone and not understand what they are feeling.And I know what your thinking." Alura looked at him menacingly, one eyebrow raised.

"Really, enlighten me on what I feel then, Mr I-Know-All."Jeisen chuckled at the remark, sitting up and looking straight at the female opposite him.

"It's simple.When we first met you at Shayiokenia you were totally obsessed with the sight of Goyan.During that meal we had with your family you didn't take your eyes of him.Now that you've been with us for more than half a year and the basic smitten has wore off.However, you are attracted to Goyan, there's no point denying it.Hell, before I met him every girl that saw me asked me out.Although it made Melena slightly upset, it gave my ego a good boost.Now, since I've been hanging out with big G all the girls shun me off and go straight for him."

"So what?" was the reply."I couldn't really care if other girls look at Goyan.He's not my boyfriend, hell, he's the one that's supposed to save us from disaster."

"Ahh, but you could give a damn what other girls think of our Super Saiyan.You know quite well it's going to take something special to crack his emotional shell.I've tried all my jokes and I've never managed to make the guy smile, and that's something.But I bet that if somebody can crack him, it's either you or someone else in our midst."

"As in," Alura said, now rather interested.

"Talisa," he said softly, watching the girl's eyes flare a dangerous blue.He knew this would get her going.What he didn't expect was the intensity of the stare that she gave him now.

"What do you mean Talisa?We only met her today and we will be saying goodbye to her in a little over a week.What makes _you_ think that _she_ can have a go at Goyan?"

"Simple deduction.I watched all three of you at dinner tonight, especially big G.I knew that Talisa had an interest in him since we first met.As soon as she tried to make conversation with Goyan I thought that she was in for a rude shock.Man, I was surprised when he started answering her as if he was interested in conversation.Then again, that girl does have an attractive personality…"

"Shut up, I've heard enough of your pestering," she hissed, throwing daggers at the teenager through her eyes.Jeisen shrugged his shoulders and lay back on his bed, face pointing towards the roof.

"Alright Alura, have it your way.Just don't complain to _me_ if we end up taking Talisa with us due to certain reasons."With that he turned over and promptly fell asleep.Alura sighed as she continued to watch the Saiyan from her window.Was the little prat telling the truth?Was she really infatuated with the man outside her window?As her mind pondered the questions that she had given herself her eyes picked up something that made her shiver.Talisa was walking out of the cabin and over to Goyan.The 'purple warrior' watched on as the Super Saiyan stopped training and began to engage a conversation with the raven-like girl.She felt hot tears build up at the back of her eyes.She had to get away from the window now before it was too late.Sniffling quietly to herself, she jumped onto her bed and threw a pillow over her head, trying to forget the image that burnt through her head.

Goyan also noticed the strange woman as he worked through his martial arts practice.His normal blue energy glow had now been replaced by a sizzling yellow aura, the same aura that surrounded him when he came across a strong enemy or something that bothered him.At the moment he wasn't quite sure what was bothering him.All he knew was that being stranded on Kasokien Bay for eight days was not doing his cause any good.Talisa was also a thorn in his side.No matter how much he tried to avoid her she just kept coming back, asking him more and more questions.She was, indeed, very attractive, but Goyan felt something else about her.She was hiding something from them and he could not figure out what it was.

"Hey there buddy, nice dance."Talisa had walked up beside him whilst he had been concentrating on other matters.He did not stop practicing his form, just slowed it down to a set of kicks.

"Hello Talisa," he said without even looking at her, "how can I help you?"The girl just chuckled and seated herself on a stone embedded into the sand.Although she did not show it, Goyan sensed a slight hint of restraint in her laughter, as though she was hiding her true feelings.

"I just wanted to share this glorious night with you.It's not right that you spend so much time by yourself you know."

"I don't spend half the amount of time alone as I would like," the Saiyan muttered under his breath.Since he had started on his quest it had been hard to find time for private training along with the time of training Jeisen.He knew personal space was not allowed, that was, until he destroyed the darkness.

"You know Goyan, I know that you think that it is your duty to defeat these 'forces' that have affected our home, but personally I think that it is out of your reach."

"Really," he replied, sounding very uninterested on what she had to say.Talisa waited for a reaction but when she didn't get one she continued.

"Yeah, tough guy, I mean really.Those forces are just way to strong and when you finally find them they will be probably stronger.I know that you think that you're one really tough Saiyan but really, look at the big picture."Goyan now stopped training and turned towards the raven-haired woman.Her deep brown eyes showed a hint of golden brown against the moonlight, and her mouth was turned upwards to show a slightly mischievous grin.

"You say that my journey means nothing," the Super Saiyan replied calmly, yet sternly "but yet you have not given me any other option.I have no family and only the fewest of friends.Are you trying to say that I should not get revenge for all those that I loved that perished?"

"It is a worthless fight," Talisa retorted, "besides, there are more _realistic_ goals that you can achieve and still live a content life."

"As in?" Goyan questioned, his face as featureless as ever.

"As in staying here.If you stayed we could create our own world.We wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the planet, if they want to die then let everybody else die.You, Jeisen and I could create a safe haven against anybody who ever tried to attack us."As Talisa quoted the last few names Goyan spun and looked at her with his eyes burning very quietly.

"You forgot to mention Alura, was that intentional?" he asked with rising suspicion in his voice. Talisa just stared back at him with a newly formed look of innocence upon her face.

"No, not intentional.It's just that Alura is the mayor's daughter back in Shayiokenia.I thought that she would be wanted back there to protect her people.After all, the only reason she stays with you two is because her father ordered her to.I personally think that you would be better off without her."Although the woman was not prone enough to Goyan's minute display of emotion, even she could sense the feeling of burning fury that swept across the Super Saiyan at that brief moment.His deep blue eyes burnt like the dying embers from hell's fire itself.

"What do you suggest Talisa, Take you with us instead?"

"Not take me with you, just stay here with me.We could make our own home, just you and I."Goyan turned his back on her and began to walk back to the secluded cabin.

"I thankyou for your offer, but I have my reasons for going on as well as Jeisen _and _Alura."With that he disappeared, running so fast with his _zanzoken._ technique that even Talisa could not see him go.She just stood there for a brief moment, a look of stunned amazement cursed upon her lips.Then, every so slyly, she lifted her head up and looked at the huge red moon that floated above in the sky.Her brown-golden eyes glowed a strange aura, then as the same colour as the moon itself.

"I will win my lord", she said quietly, "I will win."

### Chapter 9

** **

#### Before Jeisen could even blink, five days had shot past.Nothing really special happened, it was just that he wasn't used to having life so easy.In time that he would be normally be fighting some evil, disfigured monster he was actually lounging around on the coal-black shores of Kasokien Bay, soaking up the warm summer sun that eloped him.Alura looked as if she had almost fully recovered from the rock poisoning and even Goyan looked as if he was stronger from the rest.Talisa acted nice enough towards himself and the big G, but still looked always for the argument against their female comrade.However, this didn't seem to strange to him, remembering his little sisters and how they used to fight all the time about anything that they could think of.Thinking of his family was the only thing that could make feel glum during his time of rest, knowing that his father and mother would have absolutely adored the warm sun on this unnatural looking oceanfront.

The only thing that did interest him was at night, when the moon had rose to its fullest.He found it strange that Mars could be so clear in one place, while the night before arriving at Kasokien the trio had seen nothing that looked anything like a blood-red moon. Once again, he passed the notion on as just peculiar, and was left to enjoy the days of relaxation that had been missing from his life for such a long time.

It was the afternoon of the fifth day, only three more days before Mars left the orbit and the ocean would be safe to cross.Although Jeisen had enjoyed his time lying in the sun, he was also looking forward to moving on in his mission, seeking revenge for the family he had lost so long ago.As he continued to contemplate the journey ahead of him, Talisa appeared from the cabin. She was indeed beautiful, with long black hair and deep brown eyes.For a moment her beauty reminded Jeisen of his girlfriend back home, Melena.Strangely though, the young warrior could sense something about her, a strange power that she was trying to keep hidden.

"Jeisen, do you know where I can find Goyan?"

"He took off for the mountains to the north.It's something like high altitude training," the green haired boy replied with a grin.The girl smirked at his remark before turning towards the ocean.For a brief moment she stared at the brilliantly blue swell of the sea before turning back to continue her conversation.

"Well, I might just go after him.I need to talk to him about something very important.While I'm gone, make sure that Alura takes her anti-poisoning medication.She knows where it is."Talisa turned towards the cabin and headed back, returning only a few moments later with a fully equipped backpack.The two of them exchanged brief goodbyes and moments later she was out of view.The green-haired boy decided to find Alura but remembered that she was resting under a tree nearby, so he thought he would take the medication to her.

Quietly he strolled to the cabin and entered the herbs room.He had not been in this room before and the odd aroma's surrounding him felt oddly familiar.His eyes scrolled the room to where the potion lay, a bottle filled with vibrantly green fluid.As Jeisen stooped to pick it up he noticed something very peculiar, something that made his blood boil.

"So what is it that can't wait Talisa?" Goyan asked calmly.He had been in the middle of a very intense training session and it was obvious that he was not impressed with the interruption, despite retaining his normal posture.Talisa now had to bow her head as she felt that his deep green eyes were burning straight through her.

"I can't begin to explain, I'm so sorry Goyan."

"Sorry about what?"

"Remember how I told you that when the red nights of Mars compete with the oceans of Barima the darkness will live in the ocean? "Goyan's full attention was now turned towards the strange woman in front of him.

"Yes, I remember you saying that.You said that it would only last for eight days and then we could be on our way."

"Yes, I did say that but now things have changed.Mars should be dying off now, but instead it seems to be growing stronger.Until it passes it is not safe for you to cross the ocean."Goyan stared at the girl for a brief moment, then turned to the cliff face.It was now nearing enough to evening, and the sky already showed a tint of the unearthly red that was being emitted by Mars.He was now in a dilemma.He knew that he could not stay here for much longer but he also knew that if Talisa was telling the truth he might be putting Alura and Jeisen's lives on the line.

"What are you thinking about Goyan?" Talisa said, interrupting his train of thought.The Super Saiyan looked at the woman in front of him and merely shrugged his shoulders.This was the first time he could remember when he was not absolutely positive about how he could, or should, move on in his quest.

"GOYAN, GET AWAY FROM TALISA, SHE'S A FRAUD!!"The warrior swung around to see Alura soaring towards him, _ki _energy radiating all around her.She landed on a nearby cliff face, both hands radiating balls of energy ready to be blasted towards Talisa.The raven-haired girl look stunned, her eyes wide open.

"Goyan, don't worry about her, it's a common after effect from the poison."The look of shock left her face and a wry smile replaced it. "Well I guess it's safe to say that she isn't totally over the effects of the poison yet."

"The only reason I was poisoned in the first place is because of you," Alura hissed.The two balls of energy in her hands were growing stronger by the moment.Still, Goyan did not budge. His eyes swayed from Alura and then back to Talisa.

"Is it true what she says Talisa?" he asked calmly.All the woman did was shake her head, as if the entire situation was just a big joke to her.The deep purple aura that surrounded Alura burst into a magnificent magenta.

"You are nothing but a sly old witch Talisa and I will see to it that you suffer for what you have put me through…" suddenly her voice began to quaver.Goyan shot over to Alura just before she hit the ground.After making sure that she was alive and breathing well, the Super Saiyan stood up and faced the raven-haired girl in front of him.A slight grin had emerged on her face and her brown eyes were glowing a golden hue.

"She tried to use to much energy while she was under the effects of the poison.Hopefully she will come around soon."Goyan did not budge, his hands clasped into fists.When Talisa saw this a look of panic swept her face.

"You don't believe her do you Goyan?I mean, she was delusional.Besides, even if I was poisoning her, how could I quickly drain the energy from her body at that particular moment?There is no possible drug in the known world that could do that."

"There is one," a voice in the shadows said quietly.Talisa jumped in fright while Goyan stood still, arms now calmly folded at his waist.Jeisen came out of the shadow part of face cliff where he had been waiting, his eyes boring holes through Talisa's."The potion I talk of is called Pyfroxin's Bane, and is a very rare potion indeed.You see its main ingredient is a pint of Dragon blood.Anybody who has control of a dragon can use this potion to manipulate the drinker's strength and vitality."

"Really", Talisa said, unimpressed, "and how why do you think that I would have a strong magical creature such as a Dragon under my control."The boy merely swiped a confident glance at her before producing a bottle of orange liquid.Even with the lid on, the smell coming from the formula was so profuse that it could be smelt quite a few metres away.Goyan glimpsed at the woman standing near him.She was trying to keep her calm, but he could sense the anger teething in her.

"This is a little concoction I brewed myself, although I must ask your forgiveness for using your materials.This potion may smell extremely poor, but inside it is a cure for many different ailments, Pyfroxin' Bane being one of them.So, it's my belief that if Alura isn't really suffering the effects of the poison, no harm will be done.Any objections Talisa?"The woman simply gave the boy a scornful look, before throwing her long black hair back over her shoulder.

"If you think that it will help you, be my guest", she said coldly.Goyan nodded his consent.As slow as possible, Jeisen walked towards the slumped body of Alura.In the corner of his eye he could see the raven-haired woman becoming more and more agitated.Every four steps he would turn and look at his Super Saiyan comrade, who stood calmly between the two parties.Finally he reached the slumped body of the woman he had been something of an older sister for him during the last few months.He bent down, untying the lid of the decanter and placing it at her lips…

"AHHHH", Talisa screamed.Before even Goyan had a chance to react the woman released an enormous bolt of _ki_ energy from her hand.The decanter shattered in Jeisen's hands just moments before he drained the contents into his friend's mouth.After making sure that Alura was all right, the green-haired warrior jumped up to the side of Goyan who was already powering up.As he looked over to Talisa he was shocked at the change that had affected her.Her deep brown eyes now shone a bright, blood red.Her body was encased with a burning crimson energy.The feminine voice that she had first used to greet the warriors was now replaced by a deep, hacking laugh.

"You just couldn't take a hint, could you?" the deep voice echoed over the mountaintop.Jeisen dropped into a fighting stance whilst all Goyan did was to move backwards and raise one of his fists.

"Who are you really?" he asked calmly as the Talisa-thing floated towards them.As it advanced the sky gradually darkened, the red moon of Mars becoming more apparent with every passing second.

"I am everything but nothing," the being roared."I am the bottomless pit of the ocean Barima.All the darkness and hatred that ever encased the sea has taking solidity in me.I am…" the Talisa thing paused, looking up at the blood red moon in the sky, "the Kasokien Dragon."

"So" Goyan said, still with a calmness in his voice, "for five days you have been waiting to attack us.Why do such a thing?"The being laughed before looking out at the sea.

"I was obeying a contract," it said."Many years ago, before the darkness, a young orphan girl took shelter at this very cliff face.She had no family and no friends.The only thing that she took refuge in was the deep waters of Kasokien bay.She loved the water so much that she even talked the ocean, even talked to _me_.When the darkness engulfed the shores I took form as a dark thunderstorm.I knew that she would be the only way I could surface on the shore, so I made a deal with her.I would let her inhabit these shores up until the time she met somebody and gained a companion.All she had to do was to let me share her body and live off her ability to live on the land.Naturally she accepted and we waited for many years under Mars, waiting for you three to come along.The rest is history."

"You mean to say that because we caught you out that you are simply going to destroy her," Jeisen replied angrily.The Dragon thing laughed, a deep, evil laugh.

"When we made the agreement Talisa and I fused into one being.The poor little girl couldn't even believe that she had been outsmarted by water itself."Goyan, who had been standing in a neutral position, dropped into a horse stance and powered up, his normal blue aura showing flecks of gold.

"You destroyed an innocent being using her only weakness, loneliness.It will be a mistake that you will regret for the rest of eternity."

"Oh really", the Talisa-being growled, "know this Goyan, you share Talisa's weakness.The loneliness you have felt though your entire childhood has caused you to be this state.You should have followed the poor girl and joined the darkness."The Super Saiyan held his ground, gazing up at the beast that taunted him.

"Go to hell."

"Not likely Saiyan."With a deafening roar, the beast flung its arms into the air.The blood red colour of Mars seemed to drain down from the sky and into the ocean below.Huge waves crashed upon the bottom of the mountain.Suddenly, in the darkness Jeisen spotted a monstrous figure clamber out of the sea.Goyan quickly cottoned on and together they watched as the gigantic dragon emerged from the sea, eyes glowing a fiery orange and white teeth and claws tainted red from the sky. Slowly the Talisa-creature floated towards the gigantic monster, finally coming to rest directly in front of its chest.Every move made by the young woman was immediately imitated by the enormous beast, whose head now towered above the peak of the mountain. 

"Now pathetic creatures, taste the _true _power of the darkness", the roaring voice said.Jeisen and Goyan swung a glimpse at each other before taking off into the sky, Goyan sweeping the collapsed Alura into his arms just moments before a monstrous arm crushed the mountain range in two.After depositing her safely on the beach he rushed back to Jeisen, who was already having difficulty keeping away from the gigantic tail that had also arisen from the now drained ocean.

"How the hell do we defeat something like this?" the green-haired teenager shouted to his partner.Goyan scooted past a flying claw before soaring into the air.After using numerous _zanzoken_ techniques he finally saw an opening at the head.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!" he roared, letting his trademark _ki _attack stream through the sky like a blue comet.The beam made a direct hit straight between the eyes, causing the head to reel back for a brief moment.Jeisen immediately flew in, letting numerous energy bolts fly in different directions.All made a connection but did not seem to have any effect.Even Goyan's blast had not left any permanent damage on the dragon's head, which was now streaming large breaths of white-hot fire in almost every direction.In a brief moment Jeisen caught a brief glimpse of the original Talisa, floating directly in front of the dragon.Its glowing red eyes met his and a grotesque smile spread across its face.

"Give up fool, you know that you cannot defeat something as strong as me."

"Hey, this is play time.Goyan eats ugly dudes like you for breakfast, isn't that right big G?"The Talisa-thing turned her head just in time to see the Super Saiyan stream back towards the heart of the dragon.A deafening roar rose into the air as once again a swishing claw caused the warriors to scatter.After a few moments the roar changed back into a deep laugh.

"Very clever of you two to try and divert my attention.However, you must do much more then that to defeat _me!!_"The two fighters now floated together side by side, Goyan speaking to Jeisen in hushed words.

"If its attention works through the woman's body then maybe the answer is actually attacking her."Jeisen nodded, too puffed out to give a verbal response.Almost immediately the two split off in different directions, the giant's claws swinging violently after them.The younger warrior shot towards the head of the dragon, darting back and forth while trying to land heavy kicks and punches directly in the eye sockets.Immediately the green –haired teenager knew the plan was working, as he noticed Goyan on the other side of the Dragon, powering up for his ultimate _ki_ attack.Another brief glance told Jeisen that the Talisa-creature had its total attention towards him.

Goyan knew that he only had once chance to defeat this creature.If he failed then the beast would then know their plan of attack and the battle would be prolonged for too much time.He looked up at his young student, who was still holding out nicely.For another few minutes he just floated in the air, focusing all of his _ki _energy into his body.Finally his power sense kicked in and Goyan knew that he had achieved enough power.Now all he had to do was get a good enough shot.He lifted his head to the young teenager who darted across the skies.Within moments they locked eyes and Jeisen darted backwards, preparing to finish the compound attack.He fired himself towards the giant beast that stood before him, sending a large beam of energy directly for the snout.Almost blindly, the monster parried the attack, drawing its attention just long enough…

"Kame…Hame…Kame…Hame…Ha…_CHOU KAMEHAMEHA!!"_ roared Goyan as he let the gigantic beam of energy fly from his hands.The beam spread out high and wide, almost consuming the area of the cabin they had rested in for the last week.Blue light flashed through the sky like a massive strike of lightning.Jeisen watched in awe as the huge beam seemed to engulf Goyan and the air around him.The beam inched closer and closer to it's target unsuspecting target.Then, in what seemed a split second, the teenager watched in horror as the Dragon-beast turned it's attention to the beam.With what seemed as a mere swipe of a claw the beam was directed back at a nearby mountain range.A deafening screech spread through the air as the tower of hard granite was transformed into a mile-deep crater.The horrors continued as the young warrior witnessed his master get smashed into the ground by a sweeping tail.

"Goyan!" he cried, plummeting down to the earth at breath-taking speed.To his relief he noticed the Super Saiyan slowly get to his feet.A large gash was drawn down the side of his left arm, slowly seeping arm down to his fingers."Damn, big G that looks bad," he continued.The Saiyan was now standing at his full height, the blue of his eyes glowing ice cold.The gash on his arm didn't seem to bother him as his full attention was switched to the monstrous being towering only metres away from him, it's small yet equally devilish counterpart hovering miles above from where they now stood.

"That's it Jeisen, they now know our plan.There's no way to defeat it now," Goyan said calmly without moving his eyes away.Instead of looking shocked, Jeisen just nodded and faced the Dragon beside him.Both of them powered themselves up to the max, Jeisen glowing a livid green while the Super Saiyan beside him emitted a brilliant blue.They had only finished achieving such strength the monster thrust down with a mighty swipe with its tail.The two warriors merely leaped out of the way, immediately counterattacking with a barrage of _ki _and physical attacks to numerous parts of the body.None of them made any difference, but at least they were not standing like sitting ducks, or so Jeisen thought.The blood was now sweeping more openly from Goyan's injury but still he did not seem to notice it.

"Jeisen, this our last option and it's a bit of a kamikaze attack.We're going to fly straight down the centre, full speed and guns a blazing.You understand kid?"

"Yeah, I understand," he said calmly, pumping any excess power he had left in his body through his veins.This was it, do or die.Flying at full pace with all the strength they could possibly muster.The wind cracked sharply around their ears as they plummeted straight through the sharp claws and tail that were fiercely defending the small feminine body beyond.In a brief moment Goyan swiped a glance at the young teenager beside him.Jeisen nodded and it was on.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!"

"GALICK-HO!!" the two beams split straight down the middle, ruthlessly seeking out their target.The Talisa-creature merely grinned as it directed the Dragon's tail to block off the beam.Jeisen thought that this was the end when, out the corner of his eye he noticed that the energy colour surrounding the Super Saiyan changed colour.The hints of gold began to dominate as Goyan seemed to draw the possible power he could from his Super Saiyan form.His _kamehameha_ seemed to grow even stronger as the Dragon's tail began to buckle under the increased strain.The green-haired boy noted in wonder that, even at that moment, Goyan's face remained calm, not even showing the slightest hint of pain or effort.Instead, he turned his attention away from the dragon to look at his partner.

"Push it through Jeisen.Don't be afraid of it, just push your power through."The boy didn't know how, but he understood what the Saiyan next to him meant.He drew power from his body that he didn't think he had left.The beam emerging from his hands began to quaver as small boosts of energy waved through it.Amazingly large scaly tail protecting the Talisa-creature from harm seemed to be retreating, pushing closer to the monster's body by every step.However, just as the two fighters thought that they had the advantage, the beast seemed to regain its composure.

"Just a bit more Jeisen", Goyan murmured.Somewhere in the darkness the deep, hacking voice called out to them.

"Fools, you can never win against me.My strength is too superior for all of you."

"Don't bet on that, bitch!" a voice screamed out from above.Jeisen and Goyan's heads jerked upwards to see Alura, alive and well, floating above them.Once again her body was encased with a magenta energy.However, this time the light emitting from her seemed to be brighter then ever.One hand was raised above her head, a disk of violet power rotating menacingly above her open palm.The Talisa-thing looked up and screamed, the deep voice now replaced with the girlish sounding one that the three had become familiar to over the last week.

"How could you?" it screeched."I destroyed the decanter of Pyfroxin's Bane before that pesky brat could even feed you a teaspoon!"

"I suppose a drop of the stuff must have landed on my lips," she said mockingly.Almost immediately the Talisa-creature flung her hand forwards, sending a giant claw spiralling towards the "purple warrior".With a cry of effort, the magenta-clad warrior hurled the disk of energy at the same time.Both attacks met directly in the middle, the disk of energy seeming to disappear for a brief moment.Seconds later though, it appeared again, this time on the other side of the claw.Still holding the tail back with their beams of energy, Goyan and Jeisen watched as the Dragon's hand seem to just fall off, making a dull thud as it landed on the ground miles underneath them.A roar of pain erupted through the air once again.

"Alura, aim for Talisa!She is the weakness!" Goyan yelled up to his female partner.The blue-haired woman nodded briefly before bringing both of her hands behind her head.

"MASENKO BLAST!" The beam of energy thundered down through the sky, the violet beam creating a shrill whistling noise as it penetrated through the scaly tail and then the once human body of Talisa.The blast that followed sent the three fighters sprawling backwards through the air, all of them crashing into the ground below.The huge Dragon like creature screamed one last scream then began to crumble.Hard black scale began to turn into dirt as what was once the Barima Ocean quickly turned into a long, endless looking desert.Up in the air the three warriors could see the petite body of what was once Talisa.Instead of being through, the figure floated through the air towards them, her feet planting themselves only metres away from them.Jeisen and Alura looked shocked, the girl standing in front of them looked exactly like the girl they had befriended during the past days, but there was something different about her.The smile that she gave was warm and caring and her deep brown eyes showed a spark of adventure that had not been there before.

"Thankyou, thankyou so much," she began, "you have freed me from the darkness I was trapped in."

"You, you are the real Talisa?" Alura said, astonished.The girl let out a small laugh.

"No, not exactly.I am the shadow of the Talisa that lived before being absorbed by the darkness.Now that you have destroyed the Dragon, I have been given the right to the first human contact I have had since the beginning of my life.Unfortunately it will probably be a short occurrence, but I think that I can help you in your situation."She turned to Goyan."It is your destiny to fight the darkness that has plagued our world, and it will be your leadership and strength that will destroy the most powerful hatred that every existed.Seek the hatred and destroy it, because only then will you be able to fight the darkness inside of yourself.I know the pain that you feel Goyan, but only when you accomplish the ability to love again will you have the strength to become the greatest fighter in the world."The Super Saiyan looked at her for a few moments as if puzzled by what she had said, then merely nodded in her direction.Alura turned her head and stared at the endless waste that lay before her.

"But the Barima Ocean, it's destroyed."Talisa walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, it is not destroyed, but only sleeping.The water that you saw when you first arrived here was not the true Ocean, but pure liquefied evil.Now that you have destroyed that evil the water may live again, but there is still much more to be done."Talisa smiled at Alura one more time before beginning to walk backwards towards the wasteland."Thankyou you three, now I know what it feels like to have true friends."With every step she took her body became more and more faint, eventually disappearing into a wisp of smoke.

The cloaked figure strode around his dark room once again.It was now clear in his mind that he could not play around with the Super Saiyan anymore.It was time for drastic action.Once again he clutched the small blue ball that was strung around his neck.After mumbling a few words the ball began to glow wildly.

"No more mistakes, I will destroy you Goyan," he whispered/

"That was weird," Jeisen muttered.Alura nodded.A slight wind had picked up, sending spirals of sand across the wastelands.Goyan had found some nearby branches and leaves and had made a rough sling for his badly cut arm.After ransacking the old cabin they had stayed in for the last few days all of them emerged with a much larger bunch of food rations, all of which were minimised in Goyan's transport capsules.Finally, they were ready to leave.The three fighters, dressed in navy blue, green and magenta gi's, stood silently beside each other, looking ahead of the wastelands.

"We need to leave," Goyan whispered.The other two nodded, Jeisen taking a few steps towards the wastelands.

"I think we just got a taste of what we're really up against," he said quietly.Goyan and Alura moved up next to him again.The Super Saiyan looked at the other two, his face remaining emotionless as always.

"No Jeisen, that was nothing like what we're going to be facing."With that the three warriors powered up and began to fly away into the wastelands, heading into a darkness unknown.

**_Coming soon:_**

**_ _**

**_A Dragon's calling part 5: The Voyage of the Spirit_**

**_ _**

A dreadful injury causes Goyan to be trapped in a strange place known only as the nigh zone.Before he can get out he must recognize his true heritage and accept help from the people of his forgotten past, including the only person capable of matching Goyan's every move, the mighty Goku.

Meanwhile, Jeisen and Alura must protect the physical body of their leader while taking on danger that they themselves have never faced alone…

Join our heroes once again as they learn more about the evil that plagues their land, and the powerful strength that binds it in the so-called 'prophecy'.Can they succeed or will they fall foul to the evil that confronts them?

   [1]: mailto:jailester@hotmail.com



	5. The Voyage of the Spirit

A Dragon's Calling Part 5- The Voyage of the Spirit

Foreword

Before you kill me, let me just say that this piece has taken so much work it's not funny.I've made changes and corrections, and have had some close mates give me some ideas to help me through some long nights.So, please, deal with me when I say it takes a long time to write these kinds of things, especially when you have a lot of other commitments to attend to as well.Also, if you like this story, I BEG YOU, PLEASE REVIEW, it makes writing a lot easier.

I'd like to warn you that the following part of A Dragon's calling will spread out for two pieces, that's how important it is for the development of the story.I can't, and won't, say how long it will take for Part 6 to come out but knowing how much I have ahead of me, please don't hold your breath.It will be out in due time, but anyone who has ever tried to write something this big will know how frustrating it can be.

Thirdly, I would like to really thank all of you that have given me encouragement by sending reviews and emailing me.Although I've had some pretty crazy ideas about this story (sorry, the web page won't be going ahead, it's not that people aren't interested, it's just that I don't have the time or talent to work on the web like that).Special thanks goes out to my friends Jacob Barkan (I think that's right), Andrew Gossan, Jasmine Endive and Alexi Gernokoff.I haven't even met some of you guys in person but the support you have given me is outstanding and I would have given up a long time ago if it wasn't for the great reviews and help that you have provided.A big wrap has to be given to the author of Dark Pokemon Master, Ace Sanchez, who gives me inspiration to write as well.

Cheers,

The Pen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Dragon's Calling Part 5- The Voyage of the Spirit 

A nasty accident leaves Goyan in a place of darkness and sorrow.Here he meets the one person who may give him the most important help he can get…the great Saiyan Goku. 

**Chapter 10**

** **

Air swirled around the three warriors at a screeching pace.They had been travelling through what had once been the Barima Ocean for at least 10 hours now and both Alura and Jeisen agreed that they needed to stop soon.Goyan, whose arm was still wrapped in a tight sling, continued to push on.

"We need to get to the other side of this desert before we can do anything more," he shouted to the others over the howling winds.

"But I don't know if I can make it that far!" Alura cried in the background.The Super Saiyan spun his head around to the blue-haired warrior, who immediately stopped her whinging.She didn't have to wait long anyway, as in the distance Goyan spotted the first signs of vegetation.Slowly the trees grew larger and larger until the trio were flying over dense forest.

"I can see a clearing straight ahead of us", Goyan called to Jeisen and Alura with his normal monotone voice."We can camp here for the evening."The teenager behind him mumbled thanks to the forces above as they began to make their decent.The clearing was excellent for their purposes, large enough to safely light a fire yet with enough scrub around them to protect against any sudden ambushes.

The night began to progress rather steadily.They had all finished a rather large meal (Jeisen and Alura dined on the fish they had caught in a nearby stream while Goyan enjoyed a rather large meal of rice) and were lazily resting around the campfire.However, the Super Saiyan did not feel particularly well.His damaged arm was still throbbing much longer after he had expected it to be healed.Carefully he began to unwrap the rough dressing that he had wound around his wrist.The cut was extremely deep, with the flesh around it looking a deadly pale.The cold forest air didn't seem to help as the coolness cut into his arm like a hot knife through butter.

"Hey Jeisen," he called to his young friend who was sitting across from the campfire, "would you please have a look at this arm?"

"Sure thing," the green-haired boy said, looking rather worried.He had never known Goyan to complain about any injury, no matter how bad it was.Normally the boy was stunned to witness how fast he managed to recover from injury and during that time how little the problem affected him.To have the Super Saiyan ask him to look at his wound meant that it must look rather bad.As the boy continued to walk across the campsite, the injury began to really demonstrate how bad it was.From his medical experience Jeisen could tell immediately that the cut had also introduced a type of poison into the system.The tissue around the arm seemed to be dying straight away.

"Damn big G, that's bad," he murmured, lightly extending the arm to assess the injury to the fullest."It looks like you've been poisoned and that it's a pretty toxic poison too."The teenager heard his master give a slight groan.As quick as lightning the boy lifted his head to meet the other warrior's eyes.The deep blue that normally radiated an icy coldness were now a dull grey and a profuse sweat had built around his forehead.It looked like that the poison had finally reached his internal systems.

"ALURA!!" Jeisen called into the darkness, searching for his female partner that had wondered off to collect more firewood for the night.Almost immediately he heard a rustling through the bushes and the "purple warrior", as he liked to call her, appeared carrying a large pile of sticks and twigs.Her eyes told him that she was about to give a sharp, sarcastic remark but was stopped short when she saw Goyan, who had now collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh no," came the cry as the blue-haired girl dropped the bundle and ran over to her fallen comrade.A small tear appeared from the corner of her eye as she lifted the large man's head off the dirty ground.Rather harshly, the teenager grabbed the shocked woman's jaw with his hand and forced her to look at him.

"Alura, you need to listen to me.It looks like Goyan was poisoned during that fight we had with the Barima Dragon.If I'm right, I think I know what poison it is."The girl looked at him as though he was the grim reaper himself.

"Is it curable?Is he going to be alright?" she asked nervously, her arm now grabbing a tight hold of the green-haired boy's arm.He shook her off almost immediately.

"The poison is extremely deadly, and I mean extremely.I'm surprised that Goyan didn't feel the effects of the toxin much earlier than now.Fortunately, I think I know the herbs we can use to help treat the problem.I need to collect them quickly though, so you have to stay here and watch him.Make sure he drinks plenty of water."The girl nodded and Jeisen stood to his feet and sprinted into the surrounding forestland without saying another word.Alura now looked down at where the Saiyan laid, his eyes closed and a slight moaning coming from his voice.This had to be the most vulnerable she had seen him, the normal energy that secretly oozed from his body was now gone, left with only a hint of distinguishable strength.

"Hold on Goyan, you have to hold on", she whispered as she tucked her backpack under his head.When she lifted her hand it was dripping with sweat.The mighty warrior was now slowly dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

The marble floor made no sound as the mysterious person walked upon it.He could not believe his luck, the biggest threat to his strength was almost out of his way and he hadn't needed to lift a finger.That foolish dragon-woman Talisa had managed to poison the Super Saiyan just before he defeated her.The figure smiled again at the knowledge that he had just hit two birds with one stone.He could not let anybody find out the true power of the prophecy.Although he refused to acknowledge the fact, deep down the ancient scrolls were the only things that truly frightened him.Not the old, wizened pages themselves, but the hidden power that they hid, the truth.He could not let anything of the sort happen.

"Master, I have come," a deep, billowing voice called from the far side of the dark, marble room.The cloaked stranger awoke from his trance and stared down the long hall.A huge, ape like shadow loomed from the great doors leading into the castle's throne.As eye contact was met the large man knelt down on one knee to his master.Then, with a low guttural beckoning, he began to stroll his way up into the darkness where his master awaited him.

"I see that you have returned to me sooner than expected Nappa, I presume that you have done enough training to accustom yourself to your new powers?" the mysterious person said.The huge Saiyan laughed.

"I have, my lordship, and I am pleased to say that my new power is like nothing I have ever seen since my creation.If I had my chance again," he growled, cracking his knuckles, "that pathetic Saiyan Goku would have been destroyed in my first attempt."Nappa now grew bright red as he recalled his most hated enemy.The cloaked being sitting above him simply chuckled.

"Really Nappa, I would have thought that you would of forgiven Goku of that fight.After all, it has been almost a century since that great battle."

"All the more reason I should have destroyed him!" the bald headed man roared back, but quickly retreating.He knew that it was not a wise choice to argue with his master like that.However, instead of being reprimanded, the dark person simply laughed, letting his high-pitched voice echo throughout the walls of the empty room. Nappa watched, stunned, as his lordship pointed a long, bony finger to the centre of the hall.Almost immediately the dark marble floor seemed to liquidate, leaving the bald-headed Saiyan foot deep in a thick, metallic goo.

"Look Nappa," the dark figure said quietly as he sat back down on his throne.The warrior now had retreated back onto the steps where he could watch the shiny substance without touching it.For a moment he thought that his big, dark eyes were betraying him, but as reality hit the large fighter thought he was going to die from pleasure.The floor of the entire room showed an image of the Super Saiyan Goyan, lying in a puddle of his own sweat.Before him kneeled an attractive girl, towelling his head with a cool rag.

"You see my servant, you do not have to worry about fighting anymore.The legendary Goku is gone, the last of his relatives dying a slow, painful death."

"Are you sure that he is dying?" Nappa asked.He knew just how hard it was to kill a Saiyan, especially ones that had the royal blood running through their veins. Vegeta and Vegeta Snr had been living examples of this.

"I am positive he is dying," the master said quietly, shuffling slightly on the large ebony throne.Nappa grunted lightly as to confirm his master's beliefs before watching the strange pool of water around him once more.It just seemed so strange, to see what was one of the strongest beings on the earth dying so easily.Deep in the large beast's heart he felt a slight pang of pity, to have a Saiyan warrior die without knowing what it was like to see death with his own eyes was indeed a great tragedy.However, the master had made it quite clear that this was the way it had to be.It was his job only to finish off the puny resistance put up by Goyan's friends, and that would be of no challenge.

"Master, I have seen enough.Give me a few men and I will make my way towards the enemy, and towards your personal victory."A slight chuckle could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"I am glad to see you so eager Nappa.I know that deep down you want to fight Goyan head on, but you know that it cannot be.That foolish moron Radditz only knew the term fighting head on, and he quickly perished against an enemy he had easily overestimated.You, on the other hand, are needed for the small jobs that I have left.You are expendable, my son, but just not as much as your predecessor.Do not let me down when you face those two worthless little friends of the prophesied one.As a reward I will let you dispose of the girl and boy as you wish.Take as many men as you want for the mission, but remember that I am always watching.You are dismissed."With a loud crack the flowing metal below him once again turned to dark marble, a light ebony line outlining the path to the huge doorway out of the hall.Nappa stepped lightly down the stairs of the master's throne, turned and bowed, then left for the door.He was out for hunting time, and as the major quarry had already been shot, he was out to reap the seconds.

Damn him, damn him to hell, so Jeisen thought.His friend, his tutor and guide was no longer beside him, watching his back for any possible attack.All of a sudden Jeisen felt alone, as if he was the only one left.He had started this mission with the belief that he and Goyan were going to destroy the evil that had invaded both of their lives, the evil that had taken both of their parents.Now the leader was ill and even the green-haired teenager did not believe that he could save him.No matter how fast he could run, how wise he was with medicinal training, the warrior knew that it would take something of a miracle to find the cure for the poison that struck Goyan.The reed needed for the base of the potion was only found on the bottom of lakes, and since the Barima Ocean was now a desert only small rivers and creeks remained.

"To hell with you Saiyan!" he screamed into the eternal darkness.With a rapid movement he drew his long katana from it's sheath and drilled it into the nearest tree trunk.The sharp blade shone silver against the moonlight before slicing into a nearby redwood.A split second later the ninja sword had already sliced through the entire trunk, causing the enormous tree to topple over and the sharp blade to bury itself into another nearby tree.As the boy walked over and tugged his weapon free, the realisation of his power struck home.In the last two years he had been with Goyan the strength he weld had raised an unbelievable amount.Even the ability to slice through the redwood with his katana could not have been achieved only a month ago.However, this thought only angered Jeisen more as he now knew that this power would do him no good, that the darkness would win this fight.Even though he would continue to try, he knew that Goyan, the earth's last chance, was dead.

Alura didn't know what to think at that moment.It just didn't seem real, for Goyan to be so strong one moment and so weak the next.The great Saiyan now lay only metres away from her, moaning with pain from the poison that strangled his blood.Quickly she rushed over to him once again, wiping the sweat from his forehead with a cool rag.His head was like a blazing furnace, the heat radiating from him even warming the cool night air.As she was about to reach for another jug of water, she thought she heard him call her name.Another calling confirmed her believes, and as quick as a flash she was by the Super Saiyan's side, grasping on to his burning hand.Although it was pretty obvious to see that he his body was writhing in pain, the fighter's face remained stone cold, the normal expression in which nobody had broken since that tragic day many years ago.

"Alura, I want you to listen to me and listen to me well, because I'm not going to repeat this.I don't think that I'm going to get past this…"

"Yes you are! Don't you dare talk to me like that Goyan because, so the heavens help me, I'll blast you 10 feet under myself.Jeisen's already after the medicine and once he has those in his fast little hands you'll be on your feet in good time."The 'purple warrior' tried as hard as she could to hold back the tears that threatened to burst from her at any moment.Of all the tortures that could face her, this was easily the worst, the fact that Goyan had given up all hope.In fact, the great warrior was already dead, only a shell of what was once hope remained.The energy seemed to be gone, and even Alura believed that she could snap her close friend with a flick of her wrist.The blue aura that once shone from his eyes was now well and truly gone, a death grey remaining in the corneas of this man.All the hope and courage left on a dark world had just disintegrated, leaving a planet devoured by hate and sorrow.

"Alura, I know the doubt you feel inside yourself at the moment," Goyan whispered.The girl's eyes snapped wide open, the presence of tears now dominant around her face.Quickly she noted that he could sense her sorrow and brought a hand up to cover her face with long, blue hair.Could he read her mind?Did he really know the pain that she was suffering, the pain that she had been suffering for a long time now?

"Don't doubt the power you contain Alura," the Super Saiyan continued."Know that when I pass on there is still hope in this world.There is still hope that we can accomplish what we set out to do…"

"How is that possible?Without you there is no chance, there is no possible way to take on the evil.You have led Jeisen and I to this level, you have carried us through times that we would not have made if it wasn't for your wisdom and strength.Without you the world is doomed to pain and suffering.Can't you understand that?" The tears ran freely from her face now, dribbling down her delicate cheeks and coming to rest on her dying comrade.Dark splotches marked the areas on Goyan's blue gi where the salt water combined the two friends together.However, the heat from the Super Saiyan's fever left little recognition as now most of his body was imbedded with a layer of sweat that could not be lifted.Still, the pain in his face barely showed except for the few involuntary groans that left his throat.

"I did not spend all that time with you and Jeisen in order to create a bunch of slobbering whingers," the warrior exclaimed, his voice now barely an audible whisper."I brought you this far because I trusted your courage and strength.Do you think that I would have permitted you to join us if I didn't realise your goals?You would still be in Shayiokenia if there were not determination in you to defeat the darkness.And you think I would have persevered with Jeisen if I did not see his courage and ambition?All of us have suffered from this mysterious darkness, as have many people.You lost your mother while Jeisen and I lost our entire families.Together our wish to defeat the darkness brought us this far.Now that I cannot go on, it is up to you and Jeisen to carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders.Never doubt yourself, only believe in the strengths and abilities that you share, both alone and together."The Super Saiyan convulsed as his body was struck with a hacking cough.Alura gently wiped his burning face with the cool cloth once again.She had now lost total control, tears streaming down her face while her voice was only small, shuddering cries.

"Please…please Goyan.Just wait until Jeisen gets back and then we can save you.You can't give up on us like that.We need you, I need you.Please just stay with me."For a moment Alura thought that she saw something in the big warrior's dead eyes, a small flash of the old Goyan she had first met back on the stone road of Shayiokenia.The same glowing blue that had burnt through her body when they first made contact, even if the contact was a flurry of punches and kicks.Still, it had been then when Alura had noticed the eyes, the deep blue eyes that radiated a cold and menacing aura.Now, somewhere deep within her friend's soul the aura remained, trying to find the strength to hold on.

Above them the night's sky slowly revolved, the odd shooting star streaking along the pitch-black river of space floating above.

He just could not understand why he still worried.There, directly in his masked face lay the proof that his archrival was now diminished.The world was now totally open to his order, the order of evil and dominance.Any other resistance would be met by his henchman who was, at that very moment, preparing to leave the darkness of the castle and venture towards victory.Yet still, somewhere in the midst of the black room, he knew that the story would continue…"

No matter where he looked, the teenager could not find a body of water.It seemed as the most pure of essences, water, had been drained from the world.The reed he needed for his potion was nowhere to be found.It seemed as though things could not get any worse…

"GOYAN!" he screamed into the air as he spun quickly around.There was no denying it; the energy drop that he had just sensed was none other but his master's.There was so little left that for a moment the green-haired boy thought that it was too late and the Saiyan was already dead.However, as if it was delicately drifting in the breeze, a small radiance of energy still radiated from the campsite.He knew that Alura could not be emitting the ki, as she knew perfectly well how to hide all of her power.No, it was time.With a blast of bright green energy, Jeisen hurled himself across the sky, oblivious to what may sense him.

For a trip which would have normally taken little more than half and hour by air had taken the boy only ten minutes.Finally he let himself breathe lightly as the light from the camp beamed across the horizon.In only a couple of seconds, which felt like hours for the green covered warrior, his feet planted themselves firmly on the ground as he took the last few strides to stand beside his ailing trainer.Alura knelt before him, her face bright red and shimmering from the tears that poured profusely from her.He too, knelt next to Goyan, whose eyes shifted to look in his direction.

"Jeisen, it's good to see that you have come back," he said with his quiet but expressionless voice."I have told Alura what I expect of you two but I think that you already know.Just because I have gone does not mean that you can give up, because if you do then you deserve to feel the wrath of misery and hatred that will devour you.If you give up now then you may as well give yourself to the Saiearthians, as you are no better than them.I trust you two, you have the ability and the power to overcome the problems that you will face in the future, and that future is not far away at all.So as for now…"

"Don't you dare say it Goyan!" Alura screamed, ruggedly massaging his face with the cool rag.Jeisen just looked at him, shaking his head.Goyan's eyes slowly passed over the duo for a brief moment before slowly closing.

"Goodbye…"

"NOOOO" screamed Alura as the Super Saiyan drew one last breath.Almost immediately his body slumped, the faint energy ceasing.A gust of wind howled through the open campsite, causing piles of leaves to clatter past the two warrior's faces.Then, just as suddenly as the wind started, it ceased, returning the night to its eerie stillness.The only sound Jeisen could hear was the muffled sobbing that came from Alura as she buried her head into the dead Saiyan's blue gi.It was just so unreal, as if the end had come prematurely.

"Son of a bitch, SON OF A BITCH!" roared the teenager as he once again broke into a flame of green energy.His clenched fists threw out in front of him, sending streams of ki flashing into the nearby forest.The sound of the explosion was deafening as the campsite was covered with pieces of debris.Jeisen just stood still as the torn bark and sticks assaulted his body.Small cuts across his face mixed with salty tears as once again he faced the dead body of his master.

"Son of a bitch, you didn't have to go and do this," he sobbed.Alura slowly got to her feet and embraced the young adult, leaving them both crying in each other's arms.

**Chapter 11**

** **

The thunder crackled upon the dark sky, highlighting the vast, barren land before him.So this was where life ended and death started, Goyan thought.The image of a bright place where darkness no longer existed was quickly eradicated from the Super Saiyan's mind.This was hell, a place of torture where the ones deemed unfit for a better life ended.The thought of living here barely bothered the warrior, as now there was nothing to look forward to anyway.He had failed his mission, his quest to save the world from disaster.Only now, in this place of nothingness, did Goyan feel that he was truly being punished for his failure.The thought calmed him slightly, knowing that at least his justice would be served.

His boots made a crunch against the hard ground as he began to walk onwards.The lightning strikes flashed against a nearby range of rocky cliffs.As there were no other landmarks nearby the Super Saiyan found it only logical to continue towards the barren mountains.A slight, somewhat artificial wind blew across the land, slightly ruffling his medium length blonde hair.The air was stifling hot and the ground beneath him seemed harder then rock itself.Goyan now truly felt alone, although the fear forgot to set into his stone-hard face.Instead the expressionless frown remained cast upon his mouth, only the blue radiating from his eyes showed the anger and pain he felt.Nothing moved his face until he saw a quick flash pass by the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" the Saiyan asked calmly, drawing his legs into a fighting stance.A huge bolt of lightning streaked across the black sky directly above him, providing just enough light to glimpse the dark figure streak past again.Goyan stood still, calling all of his sensory perception into the air around him.The energy caused by the lightning storm interfered too much for him to track onto any moving elements so once again he resorted to his eyes.The sky seemed to be darker then before, the only light being emitted by both the lighting and the faint blue aura surrounding the warrior.Then, in one huge blast of lightning, Goyan saw it walking towards him.The thing had a definite human shape, a head, torso and limbs.However, the thing had no features whatsoever, but instead seemed to be made out of nothing but blackness.As it crept closer, Goyan noted that he could actually see through the thing, as the body was nothing but mist.

"What are you and what do you want of me?" the Super Saiyan asked in a monotone voice, his fists now firmly in front of him and legs clamped to the ground in a full-frontal attack stance.The creature made no attempt to respond to the question, but continued to walk forwards.Finally it came to stop ten metres away from the blue-clad fighter, standing in an erect, stiff posture.The gust blowing around the two seemed to intensify and the lightning cracked more frequently, lighting the barren wasteland a slivery-grey colour.For a rather long duration the two beings made no move, each standing completely still.Finally Goyan slightly relaxed his fighting position."I don't know what you are…" he started, "but if you have something that concerns me I suggest you speak you mind now."The hard frown on the Saiyan's face seemed to amplify as he let a small flow of ki begin to rotate in his closed fist.The strange creature took a few calm steps backwards, his front always facing it's opponent.Then, to Goyan's amazement, two small slits in the creature's head began to glow a fierce red, slowly opening up until they formed two, evil looking eyes.To the Saiyan's amazement the thing seemed to dematerialise, reappearing, directly behind him.A quick calculation told him that it had not vanished but had moved at a deadly fast pace.However, now it stood idle again, waiting for him to make a movement.With his back turned, Goyan shot into the sky, sending the built up energy inside of him flying down towards his opponent.Blast after blast of ki energy streamed down until the Saiyan knew he had enough for a large attack.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!!" he cried, quickly summoning a large plate of sizzling energy above his head.In a split second he had the attack spiralling towards the ground, air around it sizzling into combustion.Finally it struck the ground where the thing stood, causing a large explosion that rattled the hard ground for a radius of many kilometres.Immediately Goyan's senses seemed to pick up a rising power level and he knew that the job was not done.He turned in time to see the dark figure strike through the sky with an amazing display of speed.He could only watch as the misty fist made contact with his face, causing an unbelievable amount of pain, as it seemed to pass straight through his brain.The Super Saiyan plummeted towards the hard earth, making contact with a large thud.Groggily he stood back on his feet, with senses going overboard.Before he knew it the beast was back in his face, throwing a storm full of dark punches.Instead of parrying Goyan shot backwards, performing an agile combination of back flips and spins to get away from his opponent.This time his senses picked up the black thing's movement and managed to jump into the sky before a huge ki blast was hurtled at what would have been his back.Spinning in the sky the warrior noticed another blast of bright red energy flying at him with a tremendous pace.Quickly he pulled a fist back and punch-parried the energy attack back towards the ground, causing a huge crevasse to form.This did not seem to discourage the opponent who materialised behind Goyan once again, striking him with a volleyball style backhand strike. This time he managed to get his feet on the soil first before he lifted into the sky once again, this time accompanying his attack with numerous ki blasts.The demon-like fighter didn't bother parrying as it flew between the streaks of energy attack with the greatest of ease.Goyan was running out of ideas when suddenly a huge king-hit from his opposition sent him hurtling into the dark sky.He came to as the momentum of the hit was slowing and was now falling back towards the earth.Knowing that he would not be able to land on either his legs or hands, the Super Saiyan quickly pulled at his blue gi, revealing his long brown tail.Using it as a springboard he jumped back to his feet, stopping for a short moment to catch his breath.When he went back into a fighting stance he could no longer sense the thing that had attacked him, only energy from the massive bolts of electricity running along the sky.He quickly spun around but was too late, the black creature had its vaporous hands around his ears, sending a large screaming noise running into his head.Once again Goyan stumbled into a pit of darkness, wondering if he was dying again…

"That's it," Jeisen said quietly as he stepped back from the mound of earth before him.Alura now took his place, gently weeping as she placed a bouquet of flowers on the freshly dug ground.

"I can't believe it's over already," she whispered in a tear-choked voice.Jeisen's face went from one of sorrow to disbelieve to anger. He grabbed his friend's shoulder and spun her around to face him, brown eye's burning with a golden hue of savageness.

"It's not over yet, we're still here and we're going to finish the job.You heard what Goyan said before he died, he said that we must pull together and find our strengths.The bastards that killed by family haven't paid the full price yet and I am not stopping until I finish them!" The boy's muscled shoulders began heaving as he finished speaking, not had bothering to take a breath in between words.Alura grasped his wrist lightly, pushing her hand into his.

"Jeisen, you know that we cannot take the attack now.With just the two of us there is no real chance of getting much further.Our best chance is to go back and defend what we have.Why lose it all when we can still keep what's left?"

"Damn you Alura, how can you turn your back now?We've come so far and done so much, don't you think that you could be putting it all to waste?"Jeisen was now fuming, his face going bright red and body having trouble containing the energy that begged to be released inside of him.The same mood was shared by his female accomplice, who was already glowing with a faint hint of mauve energy.

"There have been enough senseless killings in this world.There's already too much damage caused by the evil that has plagued us.I don't want to be another victim of this stupid charade."

"You were happy enough to when Goyan was still alive!" the teenager spat back.Alura felt as if she had been slapped in the face, the purple energy around her now bursting into a bright flame.Jeisen followed suit, his green energy dangerously clashing with hers.

"Are you trying to say that I stayed with you two just because I liked Goyan?" she said in a hurt voice, "because if you are then you should grow some brains."

"Well what else were you doing, joining the party because you thought it was a fashion show?"The fight was now on the verge of becoming violent, with both members clashing furiously with shields of colourful energy.Alura was crying heavily again, although now it was not because of the loss of her close friend.

"It was not my choice to join remember?It was my father's decision.Even so I was happy to go on because then we had a chance, there was a strong possibility that we could defeat the things that have caused us all so much pain.They took away your family, took away my mother and now they have taken our best friend!"The energy surrounding the teenager quickly died off, as reality seemed to hit.She was right; they had no chance of defeating the darkness now.Even if it had been Goyan's dying wish to fight on, normal sense had to prevail sooner or later.Why fight on when they could spend their time productively protecting their families?He could follow in the Super Saiyan's steps and take Melena to the forest where they could live a moderately happy life.

"You're right Alura." he said softly. "We should give up here and now.We don't stand a chance against the enemy if Goyan isn't here to protect us." The girl's energy now also died off as she once again grasped the young man's shoulder and stared into his large, brown eyes with her own deep blue ones.

"Don't worry little buddy, we're always going to be close to each other.Even if we can't go out and aggressively take out the enemy, I think we have a good chance of keeping order in the area we live in."The two young fighters both stood in silence, staring at their fallen friend's grave when suddenly Jeisen turned sharply to the sky in the east.

"Did you feel that Alura?" he asked suspiciously.

"Feel what?" the purple warrior commented as she also turned in the eastern direction.Suddenly her energy senses began to perk as she felt a small, yet growing force coming from far from the mountains."Yes, I feel it now, heading rather fast from the east and closing in."

"Do you think it's friendly?"

"Nothing's friendly anymore, remember?" Alura replied to her friend, before raising her hand towards the sky.Slowly she opened her palm, allowing a deep violet energy run from the tip of her pinkie finger to thumb.The energy began to take a more physical shape, growing longer and longer until it formed a hard wooden staff.Expertly she spun the bow around in her fingers, long blue hair lifting to the slight breeze generated from the movement.

"I just know that power source is coming for us," she said in a quiet voice, "and they're going to get their just desserts for what they did to Goyan."

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go," the men sang in chorus as they soared through the air.Some were dressed in black gi's while others opted for the dark, shiny Saiyan armour provided for them.Every member of the 20-strong pack was brute ugly, each supporting a wide grin upon their faces.Those not wearing full karate gi's opted to let their long, dark tails trail in the air after them.Soaring at the front of the gang was Nappa, his baldhead reflecting the moonlight that beamed upon them.

"Let's not get carried away boys," he said with a sarcastic chuckle.The laughter radiated throughout the group before the leader signalled for all to stop.Once again he faced his soldiers."I want no mistakes to be made," he said sternly."Five of you will attack the enemy head on while eight take the back route and seven of you take the sides.I will come in and finish off, do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" the Saiearthians shouted in chorus, each filled with the pride that their leader was letting them do all the plundering.They could not have known that underneath Nappa's broad skull was a mind that had learnt how deceit and treachery worked.The once stupid Saiyan was quite learned in how people could backstab and manipulate.He had suffered that death from Vegeta, and now, unfortunately, these men would also suffer that same fate.Nappa knew quite well that the two fighters in the camp, even without Goyan, would easily defeat any opposition from the group of men.However, when it came to the time for him to be challenged, the tables would turn drastically…

Falling.Darkness everywhere, then light.Goyan felt the swirling air beneath his feet become solid as he found himself in a place that was all too familiar.Long, green grass rustled slightly in the fresh breeze as the Super Saiyan eyed the tall pines that towered above the cabin behind him.This was his home, the place where he had trained to become the warrior that he was.Once, as his grandfather told him, it had been a place of happiness and peace, although he knew it only as the place of his upbringing, the centre that had toned him closer and closer to the fighter that he achieved to be.

Something was strange.The normal power levels that he could normally sense from the forest were absent.Even the wind showed no form of energy, and as the Westerly gusts were the first form of energy power that Goyan's extra sensory perception picked up, the missing ki disturbed him slightly.Then, in one second, the Super Saiyan's doubts quickly subsided.He stood still as a middle-aged man, purple hair slightly tinted with grey, ran into the clearing, his forehead slightly covered with sweat.

"Grandpa Trunks!" he shouted, but for some reason the man could not hear him.Instead he turned towards the bush, his hands flaring with yellow energy.Another rustle came from behind the shrubbery and within moments a small brown blur came tearing into the opening.Immediately the energy being stored by Trunks was released towards the movement, the sky slightly moaning against the huge attack.Despite the strength however, the movement easily jumped above the attack, back flipping into a safe part of the clearing.As it came to a halt, Goyan finally noticed what it was, a small boy with long brown hair and cheeky dark eyes.His body was showing the faint signs of muscle development underneath an orange gi and blue undershirt.Small droplets of perspiration peppered the soft skin of his forehead as the boy swept into an attacking position, letting small bolts of energy hurl towards Goyan's grandfather.Trunks managed to counter most of the attacks but finally left enough opening for the young child to perform an aerial kick into the ribs.

"NO!" Goyan shouted, his hard face creasing slightly as he tried to dive towards the young attacker.He made only two metres before something hurled him back onto the ground where he had stood.The air around him quavered slightly, indicating to the warrior that he was trapped in the middle of some type of force field.After making two more valiant, yet worthless, attempts to protect his grandfather, Goyan simply helplessly watched the young attacker come in for a final attack.The young boy's chubby little hands curled into a cup beside him…

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he roared, letting a decent sized ki beam soar ahead towards it's final destination.It was only until the last split second that Goyan was relieved to his grandfather pull into a handstand, deflecting that attack away with his two powerful legs.The defensive move was followed with a backspin into the sky, with the older man coming down with a quick karate chop on the youngster's neck.The child let out a small groan before his body crumpled to the ground, small gasps of air accompanied with small cries.The middle-aged Trunks walked slowly over to the heap, each step demonstrating how tired he really was.

"Way to go Grandpa", Goyan said out loud, now quite aware that his Grandfather could not see nor hear him.Immediately he stopped grinding his jaws and settled his face back into his normal melancholy frown.A few metres away the middle aged Trunks stood over his opponent, blue eyes burning fiercely.He quickly thrust his fist down towards the ground, but to Goyan's surprise did not hit the boy, but scooped him into his arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you should never fight close range with ki attacks if it is one on one?" the man asked sternly, but lovingly.It was obvious that he had no idea on the confusion he was causing the invisible warrior behind him.

"Sorry Grandpa, I should of known better.Next time I'll just come in for a physical attack, I promise."The man laughed out loud.

"You always promise to use a physical attack but always end up using your ki.I swear Goyan; sometimes I worry that I can't get anything through your thick skull.

"Oh shucks Grandpa, I'm not that bad."Trunks gave the young boy a quizzical stare before breaking into another deep chuckle.Standing metres away from the duo the older Goyan stood perfectly still, something deep inside of him spinning wildly around.

"That boy is…me?"he asked quietly to himself, jaws grinding against each other once again.For all the pictures that his grandpa had shown him after the 'incident' Goyan still could not remember anything about his childhood.Now, as he stood staring at his younger self, the Super Saiyan could feel something burn deep inside his body, the dark shadows which would hopefully one day escape and grant him the memory of his parents and younger days.

"Hey Grandpa," the young Goyan continued, now in rather a jovial mood, "do you think that I can enter that martial arts competition next month?I promise I won't use any ki attacks, and only one martial arts form."

"I don't think so Goyan, just think what your parents would say if they found out," Trunks said as the two walked towards the cabin."If I do let you go in the competition then you have to spend at least 3 hours a day in the gravity room for the next month."

"Deal", the young warrior said laughingly as the two walked to the back veranda of the cabin.Goyan edged as close to the invisible barrier as possible to get one last glance at the child that he could not remember.He could not contemplate the idea of him being ever able to laugh, yet as a child it seemed to come to easy.What had he lost that had caused him such pain?All these questions that had no answers began to confuse the warrior, who now had slumped to the ground.He was trapped in a place so familiar, yet so strange…

"GOYAN!" roared the voice of Trunks as a huge explosion rocked throughout the cabin.Fire and smoke thundered throughout the air as the small wooden cabin disintegrated into nothingness.As quick as a flash Mirai Goyan was on his feet, his eyes searching for the attack that his extra sensory perception could not pick up.In a few moments, although they felt like hours, his eyes settled upon a sight that slightly made his insides churn, although his hard face did not show it.Slowly through the rising smoke came a figure with no real definitions, merely a body of blackness.Goyan recognized it immediately, the mysterious creature that had sent him here in the first place.However, instead of attacking him, the figure slowly crept upon the backyard to where Chibi Goyan and Trunks lay, both recovering from the smoky air and flying debris that had surrounded them.The creature lifted a shadowy limb towards the heaped bodies, the dark mist slowly reforming into a long, dark blade.Inch by inch the sharp weapon slowly elongated even further, stopping only when the tip was millimetres away from Trunk's face.

"Get away from them!" Mirai Goyan yelled, propelling his body towards the creature.Throughout his anger the warrior had forgotten all about the invisible barrier that contained him to a few square metres.Almost immediately his body was thrown back onto the hard ground. Using his long tail as a springboard, the Super Saiyan propelled himself back onto his feet whilst almost simultaneously letting a large bolt of ki hurtle towards the mysterious opponent.To his dismay the attack made no further distance then his body had been able to, blue energy dissolving into the air like mist.Nearby Chibi Goyan began to whimper, his grandfather's voice whispering words of comfort to him whilst at the same time eyeing off the strange creature that threatened to kill him.

"I don't care what you are, if you dare touch my grandson I'll kill you with my bare hands", Trunks said menacingly.The creature's featureless face did not look down as it raised the sharp blade as if to strike.Goyan watched in horror as the thing pushed forward, letting the long sharp weapon thrust through his grandfather's body.The middle-aged man screamed, a loud painful scream that echoed throughout the forest trees.His body thrashed for what seemed like hours until it finally came to rest, the visible energy ball in his hands slowly evaporating.Even from where he stood Goyan could see that the blade had created no physical wound, there was no cut or blood anywhere.However, something more powerful must have destroyed the insides of Trunk's body, leaving a dead corpse clutching on to his young, innocent grandson who lay on the ground weeping.The sight of it all caused the Super Saiyan's blood to boil to intolerable levels.The blue energy aura that surrounded his body sizzled away the sweat that now formed on his face and body.

"You just sealed your fate," he said calmly, face burrowed into an intense frown.Within a second the blue ki surrounding his body reformed into a dazzling display of yellow, pounding away from the bottom of his boots to the tip of his hair, which now had turned to an extremely pale cyan colour.Ice blue eyes grew even icier and the muscles on his body rippled to almost twice their original size.Goyan had once again reached the level of Super Saiyan 2.With his new power he thrust towards the shadowy opponent, knowing quite well that there was an invisible barrier between him and this creature who attacked his younger self.To his amazement however, the barrier started to give him some leeway, and slowly the mighty warrior gained foot upon the monster that now brandished his sword like limb against his younger self.For every step he took his power seemed to increase, letting him move that little bit faster.

"You're gone mist man!" he shouted as finally the invisible barrier broke, letting him fly towards the strange thing in front of him.The attacker stood still, his shadowy head slowly turning towards the charging fighter.Then, before he could even react, Goyan once again saw its eyes, those deep red eyes that had first burnt through him in hell.With one quick movement, the monster drove the blade into the young boy on the ground, dark mist slicing an invisible wall through the chest of the young, cheeky boy.

Pain erupted through Mirai Goyan's head, a pain unlike any he had felt before.He dropped to the ground, muscles seemingly ripping apart from one another.His eyes came in and out of focus, showing him not the forest where he had just been fighting, but a dark vortex of colours and lighting.Around and around he spun, the darkness seemingly devouring his every inch of power and strength.Only when he found the ability to see again did his eyes come upon what stood in the middle of the dark hole.A young boy with dark brown hair, himself, standing over two little mounds of dirt.

"I will avenge you Mum, Dad, I swear I will avenge you," the boy said, his hair warping into a bright yellow colour.Goyan now knew that this was himself again, only a few years older then he had just seen, probably the day of the darkness.Even with the terrible pain that he felt assaulting his body, the Super Saiyan forced himself to watch on, keeping all of his concentration on the small dot in the vortex.His younger self now began to turn around, and what confronted the warrior sent a wave of shock throughout his entire aching body.He was staring at his younger self…except the eyes.The eyes glowed a dark menacing red, the bloody red shown by the mysterious demon that had used this type of attack on him.His young face did not frown, but released a cold, evil laugh that caused even more pain to invade his head.A small finger pointed towards him, a small, chubby finger that began to grow darker and darker as the seconds moved on.Soon it was also dark mist…and no longer was a small boy looking at Goyan, but the evil creature himself.Then the sky grew dark once again, and the mighty Super Saiyan saw nothing…

…but the darkness around him.

The green blur flew stealthily through the deep forest foliage, his eyes darting back and forth looking for danger.Every five or so trees he stopped, pinning the long rope-like vine he had sewn to the large wooden trunks. After first sensing the original power, Alura and himself had waited to see if the power they had sensed would increase any higher.When it had, and had increased rather drastically, the pair had decided to booby trap the forest around them to stop any surprise attacks that may pop out to greet them.

"We've lost our main source of defence," Alura had said, meaning Goyan, "so we have to fight smart.It we're right, the power force that's coming towards us is more than one being (I hope it is, because if it is only one then we are in really serious trouble) thus they will be able to split up and attack us at each side of the clearing, which is obviously not hard to do."

"Alright then," Jeisen had said in a voice that was still rather depressing, "I'm not one for guerrilla warfare so what we do is up to you."

"One good thing about being the head of the town's militia was that I soon learnt all the dirty little booby traps that can be set in all kinds of places, especially in dense forest like this around us.The first thing that we have to do…" and she had continued on that same path for the next 10 minutes.Jeisen thought of it as the most useful crash course in jungle warfare that he could possibly ever attend.Now as he silently leapt from one tree branch to another he felt like an expert at hidden booby traps.Still, deep in the crevasses of his heart he felt like he had been holding his breath for almost his entire life.If anything were to fail now, there would be no back up.There would be no protection from a surprise attack.There would be no Goyan.

Alura stood still in the middle of the camp, having set all of her booby traps.She couldn't come to terms with the fear that she felt building inside of her.The last time she had felt such a fear was when her village had been attacked by Radditz and his band of goons.But, in what seemed as a memory that radiated within her mind, Goyan and Jeisen had materialised out of the sky and had crushed the evil force single-handed.The Super Saiyan had continued on to battle Radditz by himself, probably the most equal match he had faced until then.It had only been towards the end, when the warrior's anger almost exploded through his emotionless shield, when he finally got the upper hand over his opponent.The fact that Radditz confirmed he had killed Goyan's grandfather had sent the mighty fighter over the edge, causing him to go to the next stage, SSJ2.He had easily defeated the cowardly Radditz with a gigantic energy blast, and since then had managed to protect Alura and Jeisen as the trio had continued on their journey to rid the world of evil.

However, now he was gone, and Alura began to feel fear creeping back into her stomach.She knew she had to fight it, for Goyan's memory, but at the same time she could not deny it.It was also, for the first time in many, many months, that she missed her mother. Her mother had been the only person, besides her two best friends, that had managed to comfort her through life.When she had been a child, it was her mother that had saved her from the nightmares that had invaded her sleep.It had been her mother that had persuaded her to continue her martial arts training, even when the workload seemed overwhelming.It was her mother that had made many of the great features that Alura possessed, from her long blue hair to her deep emerald eyes to taught body.When she had died the girl swore that she would continue on her legacy and protect the innocent from those that sought evil.That promise would not be broken until Alura died, and that was a statement the purple warrior was willing to uphold until the bitter end.

She continued to stare at the freshly covered grave, sorrow and anger devouring her body as she thought about the two people she had loved more than anything in the world.Her mother, and her precious Goyan, the Super Saiyan that she now knew held her heart.

The pain continued to pound through the Super Saiyan's head, a deep pain that seemed to slice through his brain.For a brief moment Goyan managed to open his eyes, allowing him to see where he was this time.The image that floated through his retinas told him that he was back in the dark, barren wasteland that he had started off in.Small periods of mental relief also told him that he was being grappled from behind, with some object holding his head with an icy set of hands.However, before he could manage to attack the mysterious opponent, pain shuddered throughout his body once again, causing him to fall into unconsciousness.As he surrendered his mind once more he was drawn back into a swirling vortex, and once again he was confronted by his younger self.Except that this time this mirror image did not transform into the creature made out of black mist, but screamed a horrendous shout of pain through the swirling air.Goyan, still battling the pain burning through his head, valiantly pushed towards the centre of the vortex, reaching out to his younger self.

"Grab my hand!" he roared, but his younger self simply let out another ear shattering cry.The sound seemed to increase steadily, causing more pain to puncture throughout the warrior's skull.Even at SSJ2, the pain was like nothing he had felt before.It was as if somebody was assaulting him by his mind instead of body, where he had no great protection.Slowly he began to lose the ground that he had gained in the vortex, slowly tumbling back into the darkness.

"Goyan…Goyan," a voice whispered in the corner of his mind.Through the torture he was sustaining, the fighter concentrated all of his though in the small section which beckoned him.Flash by flash he began to remember one of his training sessions with his grandpa.A training session he thought that he had forgotten…

"Goyan," Trunk's voice said in a faint, faraway place."When there seems to be no hope, no place for you to hide inside yourself, you must draw from the heart."

"Don't be silly grandpa," his melancholy voice seemed to repeat in his head, "What true power can be found in your heart.All the power I'll ever need is in my ki, and my muscles."

"But where do you think you ki comes from?It is not just a source of energy which is infinite.It is not a force which can be drawn from thin air or even from the elements around you.True ki lives in your heart and spirit, the two most holy sources of energy in the world."

"Come off it Grandpa…"

"No Goyan, it's true.Until you can find these two power sources inside of you, you will always be weaker than those who can manipulate this energy to their advantage."

"Whatever Grandpa."

The voices in his head came to an abrupt halt, leaving the agonizing warrior to decide between the two forces.He could decide to believe in his grandpa, who had taught him all the strengths and virtues that had guided him throughout life.Otherwise, he could listen to himself, and continue to hold the ideas and beliefs that he had developed himself, and over the years had come to truly believe to be correct.Whatever the choice, only one could free him of the pain that erupted throughout his head.

A strange warmth passed throughout the Saiyan's body.In a brief moment, a power source surged throughout his veins, a power different to any he had wielded before.Immediately the pain in his head passed and Goyan found himself hurtling towards the centre of the vortex, towards his crying reflection.Once again the screaming increased, but this new power that the warrior wielded continued to push him forwards.In a desperate lunge the Super Saiyan spread his arm out and grabbed the small, bunched fist of Chibi Goyan.Immediately the crying stopped, leaving an eerie silence in the spinning darkness.The two figures, one small and one large, stood facing each other each with equally depressing frowns.Then, in a sudden flash the young version was young no more, but an exact replica of the physical, adult Goyan.

"Congratulations," the mirage said, "you have freed yourself and freed your spirit of the darkness."

"Is that so?" the real fighter replied, "and this is supposed to mean what?"

"You will realise very shortly."

**Chapter 12**

** **

Once again, Goyan found himself in the barren wastelands, his head being pinned down by two icy cold hands.However, he now felt a new power surge through him, the power he had unleashed in the vortex.With a mighty lunge the Super Saiyan arched backwards and grabbed the wrists of his invisible attacker.With a quick somersault he managed to come face to face with the mysterious creature once again.Within the swirling darkness that was the head Goyan noticed two opening red slits start to emerge.This time though he did not back off, but concentrated on the power he felt trembling though his arms.

"Not this time asshole," he spat into the thing's featureless face as he smashed an open palm into the eerie blackness.A shrill cry rang throughout the empty horizon as the black creature hurtled into the ground over two hundred metres away from where Goyan had hammered it.To the warrior's dismay however it quickly jumped to it's feet and charged at him with a blinding pace.Within a split second the two bodies were fighting at full force again, the battle slightly more even now with the Super Saiyan beginning to handle his new strength and speed more efficiently.Soon the competition was blow for blow, with every hit rippling a wave of energy throughout the barren land.The hard ground beneath the two conflicting characters quickly became a blur as the two bodies flew across the land faster than the natural eye could see.Goyan began to notice that he could sense his opponent's power level flashing around him, giving him the chance to counter-attack every kick and punch made by his dark opponent.

"Come on!" he baited, letting the thing fly straight towards him.In a flash Goyan quickly spun around and latched on to a shadowy leg, throwing the monster down on the strange, barren wastelands below him.He didn't wait for a response, hurtling after the creature and smashing into it's dark back, grinding it further into the ground.The hard rock beneath them split into two and formed an ever-growing crater as the ascended Saiyan continued to drill the mysterious being into the ground with a barrage of punches and hand strikes."This is it you monster, you'll pay for what you did!" he roared, letting his spare hand charge up with crackling yellow ki.Then, only seconds before he smashed his fist into the featureless face a sharp pain rippled through Goyan's rib.Gasping for breath, he looked down at his chest.The beast had formed its hand into a sharp blade that had penetrated his body but not leaving any physical mark.All the Saiyan could do was to look into the red, ferocious eyes of his opponent as the blade was agonizingly twisted inside his ribs.The pain was severe, as if his organs were being burnt inside of him.In one desperate attempt, he charged all the ki energy he could into his open palms.

"HAAAA" he roared as he used the excess energy to propel himself out of the crevasse he had formed, letting his body down lightly on the ground with the remainder of his strength.The pain in his chest began to subside rapidly, letting Goyan to breathe once again and prepare for a counter attack.Finally his senses picked up again as he saw the creature thrust out of the ground at amazing speed.The Saiyan stood his ground, letting the beast get as close as he thought safe.

"BARRIER!" he cried, throwing his fists out in front of him.The yellow light that radiated from him increased as a semi-transparent wall formed around him, little crackles of energy jumping from it's outer shell.Goyan watched as the monster continued to fly towards him; it's shadowy hands forming icy cold blades once again.Then the energies met, causing a small sonic boom to crack the ground around them.The Super Saiyan strained to hold back to swinging attacks made by the beast, which seemed to increase its strength every hit.The yellow energy forming the shield crackled in contempt as both opponents looked at each other, the steely blue eyes of one staring into the bright red strips of the other."What do you want of me?" Goyan grunted, straining his muscles to continue to hold up his invisible barrier.A raspy noise seemed to come from the monster's mouth, as if it was a dying snake.Then, with one great swing the energy protecting Goyan was shattered with an icy blade.He flew backwards, blue gi ripping on the harsh surface underneath him.At the speed he was going, all he could do was watch as the strange beast charged ahead to impale him with a long, shadowy limb.

"SPIRIT BEAM!" a voice shouted out over the barren wasteland.Goyan turned his head in time to see a brilliant flash of white soar through the air, lighting the air around it.Swiftly it made contact with the monster, tearing into it and melting away the mist-like limbs.The Super Saiyan streaked straight past the place where his enemy had stood, pulling himself up to see what had happened.Quickly his eyes found what he was looking for, about a hundred metres away, a strange figure in a coat.Its finger was still extended; smoke lifting from where the great attack had sprung.

"Who are you?"Goyan called out to the strange-cloaked figure.Quickly he pulled himself into a fighting stance, waiting for a surprise attack.

"Goyan, it's good to see that you still trust nobody.I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your senses."The mysterious man chuckled as he calmly walked towards the batted warrior.

"Like I said before, who are you and what do you want?"

"What's the matter Goyan, don't you remember me?I may look a bit different to what you're used to, but deep down I'm still the same guy."With that the stranger brought his hand up to his cloaked face, pulling away the cover to reveal the face of a young teenager with straight purple hair and piercing blue eyes.Goyan's face remained stone cold, yet his eyes flared a marvellous blue as he recognized who it was.

"Grandpa, it's…it can't be…you're…"

"Young?Yes Goyan, I am young in this world.When I died I was able to come here in the age that I loved the most, the age where I first met my father and did battle with the Androids and Cell."

"But how…?"

"There are many questions to be asked and answered my boy, but it's best that we speak in safer places.Besides I know somebody who may be able to answer your questions a lot better than I can.Come with me, and I will take you to him."Immediately the teenage Trunks flashed a bright blue energy and floated into the air.Goyan, coming out of SS2, joined him.Together they began to fly into the thunderstruck horizon.

"They just keep coming don't they?"Jeisen quickly wiped the sweat from his forehead as he noted another huge Saiearthian sprint from the buses to ambush him.Quickly he drew his katana from its sheath and sliced through the rope by his feet.The netting underneath the thug's feet sprang alive as he was caught in another of Alura's traps.Jeisen finished him quickly with a blast of ki energy before turning quickly to behead another with his deadly sword.Over at the other end of the clearing Alura made a clean head kick to her attacker, cracking his neck clean in two.Just as her feet hit the ground she brought her hands around to strike directly in another thug's ribcage.The monstrous man groaned loudly as the "purple warrior" splintered his ribs into his lungs, killing him instantaneously.

"Hey Jeisen, check out the reception party dead above you, coming in fast," Alura called out, knocking out another rampaging Saiearthian with a quick spin-kick to his collarbone.The teenager glimpsed up to see three gigantic brutes force their way into the other side of the clearing, immediately moving into a position where they could corner him with ease.Taking a few steps back, Jeisen lifted an open palm towards the sky, letting his ki begin to travel up his arm and form a swirling plate inches above his body.

"DESTRUCTO DISK ENGAGE!" he uttered to himself, letting the energy blade reach it's full strength.With a large grunt, the teenager hurled it towards all three attackers.Despite the speed it moved at the opponents merely swerved their heads to duck the flying energy attack.

"Is that the best you've got little boy," the largest of the Saiearthians chuckled at Jeisen, "I have a better aim in my sleep".

"What are you talking about?" the green-haired warrior asked innocently, "I'm right on target.Have a look for yourself."The three punks turned in time to see the sizzling green disk slice directly through the trunk of a tall pine behind them.It was too late for them to see the trip rope go down with the massive tree, causing a barrage of sharpened rocks to be catapulted through their Saiyan armour.The trap dropped two of them immediately, but the largest stood his ground, blood gushing from numerous cuts.

"That's it you little punk, you're going to pay for this!" he roared, lurching towards Jeisen with incredible speed.Using his tutor's infamous zanzoken technique, the green-haired warrior jumped clear of the huge man's grasping arms.With one swift movement he drew his katana and cleanly beheaded the man.His feet hit the ground just as the gigantic body behind him started to crumble to the ground.

"I've already payed for this," he whispered to the headless corpse, "I've payed more than I or anybody else deserved to pay."With that he turned abruptly, staring at the dirt mound where his mentor was buried.Once again he felt his energy level rise, the green aura around him bursting into a formidable light.A rustling came from some nearby bushes, immediately exposing another ten Saiearthians coming in for the charge.

"It looks like they've given up on the surround and surprise technique," motioned Alura who flipped away from the Saiearthian she had just fallen.With a quick wrist motion she dematerialised her staff, leaving both her hands open for a fight.Jeisen's energy continued to flare as he stared angrily down the clearing at the charging opposition.

"Well, if they want a direct approach to fighting, then they can have it", he spat, twisting his torso to the side and cupping his hands.Alura nodded and brought her hands behind her head, letting her body radiate with a bright magenta energy.

"GALICK-HO!"

"MASENKO BLAST!"

The cries came simultaneously as the two warriors, side by side, released their massive energy techniques.The tall pines surrounding the clearing toppled like dominos as the surging ki attacks hit the charging Saiearthian party, stopping them in their tracks.The explosion rocked through the land, forming a huge crater in the ground.Alura brought her hands to her face to shelter from the backlash, but watched from the corner of her eye as her spiky haired friend continued to belt his gallet gun technique towards the centre of the crevasse.His hair stood taller than usual, and for a brief moment the purple-clad warrior thought her friend was going to truly become a Super Saiyan.However the thought quickly vanished from her mind as the youngster's energy drained out of him, leaving the boy totally exhausted.

"We defeated them Jeisen, we got the bad guys," Alura said softly to her friend, who was crouching on the ground catching his breath.He spat in the nearby bushes and stood up, his brown eyes flashing menacingly towards the gigantic crater only metres away from him.

"We got some of the bad guys Alura.There are still many left to fight."The wind picked up in the clearing, blowing the girl's long blue hair into her eyes.As she pulled the hair back from her head, she took a glimpse of Jeisen and saw something she had never seen before.There, standing before the freshly blown out crater, was not the cheeky, bright teenager that she had come to know with a sisterly love, but a mature, stern faced warrior.He now radiated the same aura that Goyan had radiated when he had become determined to win and now had passed it on to his student.There and then in that desolate war zone the magenta-clad female from the city of Shayiokenia knew that hope had not died, it had just changed faces.

"I'm ready to fight Jeisen," she said quietly, "I'm ready to take on the next challenge, and the one after that.I'll fight for Goyan's purpose until my last breath, I owe him that much."Jeisen nodded solemnly, looking into dark sky.Somewhere above him the sun was trying to escape the beckoning clouds that entrapped it.Goyan had always told him that he would never know the true evil that he faced, not until the bitter end.It was the first time the teenager thought that his mentor had been wrong, for now he did know the true evil in the world, but it was not the bitter end.It was just the beginning, and he was ready to step up and take the place of his predecessor.He turned sharply towards his female companion and stared harshly down her wide, emerald blue eyes.

"You want to fight for Goyan's purpose?Well, you won't have to wait long to start, because our challenge is coming."With a calm finger he pointed towards the horizon, past the fallen trees that made for a desolate wasteland.Alura focused, and after a few moments, felt it.A huge energy still alive, and coming for them.The time was now.

The narrow passage seemed to go forever underneath the ground, or so Goyan thought.He had been following his "teenage" grandfather down the path for over three hours now, each step taking him further from the secret trapdoor they had entered behind a huge boulder above ground.Now the only light that guided them was the flaming branch that Trunks brandished high above his head.

"Why do you live so deep underground?" Goyan asked in his normal melancholy voice, sounding as if he didn't even care for a response.Instead, the purple-haired boy stopped for a brief moment and stared at him with open blue eyes.

"It's the only way to keep away from the shadows.They draw their energy from the despair above ground.Under here the power that comes from us is enough to persuade them away from us."

"A shadow?Is that what it was that I was fighting?"Goyan began to question his mentor about the monstrous being that he had challenged.Trunks' response came after a slight chuckle.

"Yes Goyan, it was a shadow that challenged you.Now, I know that you have many questions to be answered, and they will be answered in good time, but you will have to wait."The Super Saiyan's eyes flared a fluorescent glow throughout the hallway for a brief second.

"How long?"

"Not long at all, as a matter of fact…" Trunks reached out to the side of the narrow hallway, his hand grasping on a loose rock.With one sharp tug the rock budged, revealing a secret doorway in front of them."We're here," he retorted lightly as the two entered the room.After a few moments to adjust to the lighting change, Goyan took a moment to examine the room.It appeared to be a huge concrete square with many tunnels travelling off in different directions.Directly in front of him stood a huge fireplace with flames rising many feet before fading away.In one corner of the room the Super Saiyan noticed a little bald man sitting by himself, dealing out a hand of Solitaire.In another he noticed a group of people sitting around a gigantic stone table, having quite a heated discussion.A slight clearing of the throat from Trunks and the members of the group drew deadly silent, all turning to see the newcomer.

"Here he is," Trunks said quietly, almost with a sad tint in his voice.The people sitting around the table stood together, each walking towards Goyan.The Super Saiyan stood his ground, showing nothing but a slight flash of his steely emerald eyes.Finally one stood forward, a young man with hair almost identical to Goyan's, except it did not glow golden with the power of a Super Saiyan, but remained dark black.

"It's good to finally meet you Goyan, although I wish we could have met under better circumstances," he said calmly, nodding his head as a gesture of welcome.Goyan nodded back, not sure exactly what to say.He turned to his grandfather, who although looked like a sixteen year old, still held the same authority and calmness in his eyes than he had when he was older.

"I'm sorry my boy, I forgot to introduce everybody.Trust me, you know these people by name, it's just that faces are something you forgot when you "transformed".Firstly, this kind man here that introduced you is your other grandfather.I'd like you to meet Gohan."Goyan spun quickly on his heel to stare at the man who looked almost identical to him.A quick giggle passed through the passageway, as everybody knew that although the Super Saiyan could not show his shock emotionally, deep down he was absolutely stunned.

"Not to worry Goyan, I think that if we were in your shoes we too would be knocked out of our socks," grinned the man as he stood aside so the Super Saiyan could see the other members of the group.Immediately a bald man stood up and walked forward.As he came out of the shadows Goyan noticed that he wielded a third eye on his forehead.

"This is Tien," Trunks retorted, "you may know him best for the solar flare technique, he was the first to use it successfully."

"What good is it to the opposition if they can't see where you are."Tien gave a quick wink to the newcomer and stood aside.Next to him arose a man with long black hair, the flickering of the fire highlighting the scars that ran across his face.

"Hi Goyan, I'm Yumcha," said the man in a gruff tone.Within a blink of an eye he grasped the warrior's hand and gave it a tight squeeze."It's good to see you here boy, I can see that you've got potential."

"Thanks," was all the Super Saiyan could say.Next up was a green figure dressed in a long flowing robe."Piccolo," Goyan said before the figure could say anything more."I've seen your picture in some of the training diaries my grandfather kept for me to study.You have a very impressive background."

"Yeah, so impressive I'm stuck here being bossed around by a bunch of whimpering creatures that aren't even solid, little own mortal."Quickly he stormed off into one of the tunnels, letting his long robe flow after him.Goyan didn't budge, but let his glacier blue trace him until he was out of sight.

"Don't worry about Piccolo, he's just a bit frustrated," whispered Trunks, "you can't blame him really.He's been such a strong fighter for such a long time and now he is being defeated by an enemy he can't even outthink."

"Yeah, he's been really tough on himself," chirped a voice from behind the group.Goyan immediately noticed it as the little man who had been sitting in the corner playing cards by himself.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this here is Krillin.I can't really think what you were useful for though," the purple haired boy grinned at his friend.Krillin lowered his voice until it was almost guttural.

"I believe the term destructo disk may have been an original idea of mine," he hissed back angrily.

"Hey everybody, what's all this racket about?"Everybody turned to look at the biggest tunnel.Out of the shadows came a large character concealed by a huge cloak.Goyan took a slight step back, feeling the energy that radiated from this mysterious person.However, in the corner of his eyes he saw Trunks and Gohan spring forward.

"You fool, you forgot to take your cloak off again," they both chirped, grabbing the long grey material and pulling it backwards.After a flurry of cloth, Goyan stood face to face with a man he had been taught to respect, honour and learn after for all of his life.The Super Saiyan stood in shock as he took in the sight before him, a man standing at about six foot two with long, uprising hair and beady black eyes.His masculine body was covered with and orange gi and blue undershirt, his back bearing the sign of King Kai himself.

"Here he is," grinned Trunks to the man."My grandson Goyan.What do you think Goku?"

"Hey, my favourite great-grandson," the big man roared, throwing his arms over the Super Saiyan.Goyan stood still, his face remaining locked in its stony expression, but his arms slowly prying the great lug from his body.

"It's a great honour to meet you Goku.All my life I have strained to be like you and even greater than you," he said in a serious voice.Goku stopped laughing and looked at him with a bright, cheerful face.

"So I've noticed kiddo.Hey, you've got a lot of my techniques down to pat already.It took me along time to master kamehameha and kaioken, a lot longer than it took you anyway."

"Yeah," Trunks interrupted, "it took some time, but he got there.Especially after the 'incident' he could almost learn a new technique in one day…"

"I'd hate to interrupt the discussion Grandpa, but I have to know what's going on and I have to know now.What are these shadow things that I was fighting up above ground?Where am I?Am I stuck here?"

"Calm down Goyan," Goku said in an assuring voice, ignoring Gohan's smug look at the words calm down."Sit down, and I will tell you everything that we know, and how you fit into all of this.But I warn you; you'd better be ready for a long story.Have you eaten?"

"No, but if it's a concern I stuffed myself with as much rice I could eat the night before I, well you know…"

"I understand, now come and sit, and I will tell you about the darkness…" 

Goku, Goyan, Gohan and Trunks sat themselves around the large stone table.The remaining warriors retreated through the long dark tunnels, each having an excuse to be away from the table.Once the area was clear, Goku began.

"You must remember Goyan that not even we understand the true meaning of the darkness.We have no idea where it came from or who started it.What we can do is tell you what we do know about the darkness and what you can do to stop it."

"So," Goyan chuffed, "let's begin."

"Very well," Goyan whispered."Our story begins here, on the astral plane.Most of us had died before the coming of the darkness and had no real intention to returning to earth.I had spent so many years being entrapped by the dragon…"

"C'mon Dad, this is not a personal story," Gohan groaned.

"Alright then, were was I.Yes, here we all were enjoying life on the astral plane when, in what seemed like a flash moment the entire land began to change.The trees that lived in the afterlife vanished and the land turned into a desert waste.Then the shadows began to arrive.You see Goyan, the shadows are not separate creatures, they are the entities of pure hatred and evil."

"So how did they get into a place so pure as the afterlife."

"That was a question many of us asked for a long time.Finally we discovered about the Saiearthians on earth, and how they were affected.It seems that the darkness invaded the spirits of all living things.Once inside the spirit, it tore away at the person until they died of shock or they gave in.Once they gave in, they became Saiearthians, human beings with the strength and characteristics of a Saiyan and without a conscience.Those who gave in are now soulless soldiers to whatever mastermind is behind the evil, condemned to do evil while inside suffer from eternal misery…"

"And those who fought the darkness and died?"

"I was coming to that," Goku retorted, "those who were pure in heart and fought the darkness eventually died, the pain inside their bodies to much to bear.Once gone, they came here.However, it seemed that the darkness didn't leave their bodies but remained in them, waiting until it could hatch out.As soon as the poor person entered the astral plane, the evil that invaded their bodies found the strength to become a separate entity, a being created of nothing but human fear, hatred and sin.Once it achieved this embodiment, the shadow could easily overcome its host, somehow killing it again…"

"At least that's what our theory is," Trunks sighed, "we've been lucky enough never to be caught by one to really know what happens when the shadow takes you."

"Trust me, you don't want to go there grandpa," Goyan murmured.Gohan and Trunks both looked at him with astonishment whilst Goku cracked a huge grin on his face.

"I thought you might have gone there.I could feel it in you when you entered this room.Your heart is free from the evil that the shadow tried to inflict upon you.That's why you survived to that long.Without our spirit techniques nobody in this chamber would have survived as long as you did, not even me."

"What do you mean by that?" the Super Saiyan asked with his normal coolness.Opposite him his great-grandfather bowed his head for a moment, looking at the hard stone table in front of him.

"This is the interesting part of the story Goyan.Before the darkness even appeared, before I even died, there was a legend that spoke of such an act of hatred cursing the earth.A thick book bound with the ki energy of a being so powerful that only a chosen few could open the pages without killing themselves.It was called the prophecy, and its words were so true that it was spoken as 'the history of the future'."

"Did you ever read it," Goyan asked, his hand grasped firmly on the edge of the table.The great Saiyan opposite him burst into raucous laughter, a boom that seemed to tremble the room.

"Me?Read the prophecy?Nah, even if I had the power to open the covers of the book I could never decipher encryption it was written in.I can't even read very well in my own language.Only members of a certain sacred council could translate the texts.The council were direct descendents of the prophecy's author, and for some reason they could see past the written markings on the paper and see the true nature of the writings.However, there were certain pieces of the prophecy that were passed outside the lines of the council and got around…in particular to Master Roshi."

"Master Roshi?"

"Yes, my old martial arts mentor.He once sat me down and told me about how the prophecy talked about a bad thing happening, and the only way that it could be prevented."

"Gees Dad, you've never told me about this," quirked Gohan, "how come?"

"Because son, Master Roshi later told me not to mention this story until it was needed.The only reason he told me the story in the first place is because he thought that I was the prophesised one."

"There's a term I'm starting to tire of," Goyan said in an angry voice.Goku's eyes darted over to the Super Saiyan, their black beads trying to tear through the icy cold darkness of the opposite.

"Then they are already calling you the prophesised one?So it must be true, which is good, because you're going to have to listen in well for the next part of the story.You see, from the part of the prophecy that Master Roshi talked to me about; there was a terrible monster with power that overshadowed that of the entire universe.The only one that had even the slightest chance of defeating this evil creature was the prophesied one, the one that wielded unrealistic power, but the only person to have a free heart and spirit in one, the only being that could harness almost holy power in order to crush the darkness…"

"And I am that one?" Goyan asked.He, like everybody else at the table, was sitting totally upright, his hands grasped around the table.Goku once again lowered his eyes to the table.

"You may become the one, but not just yet.You have the power, and the potential, but there is one major factor that prevents you from gaining such sacred power."The table fell into a deadly silence, until Trunks threw his long purple hair back from his face and stared directly at the original Super Saiyan.

"Yeah, so enough with the dramatic pause Goku!How do we get Goyan here to have the power of the prophesised one?Hell, how do we even get Goyan back to the mortal world?"

"Because the prophesised one has such sacred energy, the portal between the spirit world and the mortal world can be opened at his will.Once he has such power he will automatically return to the real world.But firstly, he must attain this power.Goyan, do you remember what happened when the shadow latched onto you, during your first fight with it?"

"Yes, firstly it dragged me into this place that seemed so much like the cabin I was brought up in, except it wasn't.Then the shadow killed the younger version of me and dragged me into this huge dark vortex.Then I saw the younger version of myself so I tried as hard as I could to grab onto his hand.When I finally succeeded…"

"You obtained a new kind of power, one that you never felt before," Goku added.

"Exactly, as if it was a whole new kind of energy, not just ki energy running through my veins.It was like a brand new tap root for my strength."Trunks and Gohan looked at each other, bewildered, whilst Goku closed his eyes and nodded thoughtfully.

"That 'tap root' of energy was your heart Goyan.When you grabbed that young version of yourself you freed all the negative energy and pain that was stored in your heart.The vengeance that you held for your family disappeared and you gained the true and righteous meaning of your journey.You successfully gained a free heart."

"Just like that of the prophesised one," chanted Trunks and Gohan together.Goyan eyed both of his grandparents for a moment, wondering how they must of acted back on earth.Goku laughed loudly again before settling back into a serious face.

"Yes, just like the prophesised one.But the prophesised one needs both a free heart and spirit to be truly powerful.To have a free spirit is another thing all together…"

"Whatever it requires just let me at it!" Goyan growled, standing up to his full height.

"Sit down Goyan, it takes a little bit more than just to go out and fight somebody for it.You see, to have a free spirit is to have a free past.To have a free past it means to have you and all your ancestors free of pure evil.Having a pure spirit is one of the hardest things you will ever have to try and accomplish.You must find the weak link in your heritage and make it right."

"Well, who is my weak link?" Goyan asked with a hint of impatience.Trunks began to look incredibly gloomy; his youthful head sinking lower and lower.

"My father, Vegeta," he whispered."When the darkness came to the astral plane it usually separated from it's hosts and became shadows.But, on rare occasions, the shadows decided that they wanted more power and tried to attack a warrior of incredible strength.Either the warrior would defeat the shadow with a spirit technique or be sucked in by that horrible mist.My father is another story altogether…" A tear ran from the young teenager's eye before he quickly hid his face under the grey cloak he wore.Goku got up from where he sat opposite Goyan and moved closer to him.

"In the beginning, when the shadows were first released upon the earth, they searched out the strongest of us and attempted to get into us and drain us of our mental energy.Most of us got away, some of us gave in and then there was Vegeta.Being the usual stubborn fool he is, Vegeta let the shadow into him in order to prove to me that he was stronger than the rest of us.Instead the creature began overpower him, causing him to lose his energy and strength.He almost died again."

"He should have," Trunks sobbed miserably, "It would have been easier on him and everybody else.Instead he had to hold on, stupid bastard."

"He's right," Goku sighed quietly, "it would have been easier.Instead, small parts of Vegeta held on inside, not letting the shadow quite overpower power him in both body and mind.Instead, the shadow remains in him till today, leaving him to act like a savage animal, attacking both friend and foe alike.We can't go near him without the fear of hurting him or hurting ourselves.Instead we let him run freely above ground in the canyon passes, where few spirits travel through.There he can't do too much damage."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that in order to find my true strength I have to kill Vegeta…" Goyan stated bluntly.Goku shot up from his seat and thrust both hands down on the table, making the whole table rumble.

"No, you must not kill him!If you do this then any chance you have of making a strong enough spirit link is gone.Your parents aren't here to help with the link, so you need to put another step on your history to gain your power."The words Goku used hit Goyan like a ton of bricks.His parents were nowhere to be seen.

"My…" he started.

"Your parents never came here Goyan," Trunks whispered to him slightly."For some reason a few persons that were killed by the darkness did not come here.Don't worry though, if my theory is correct, then your parents are in a much better place at the moment, even if it is just for the moment."His Grandfather seemed to soothe the Super Saiyan straight away, letting him settle once more into his cold appearance.

"Then what do I have to do to unravel all this foolishness?"

"Free Vegeta of the shadow that haunts him," Goku stated bluntly, "free your great-grandfather and then destroy the evil that has engulfed him since the beginning of the darkness.It won't be an easy job; as a matter of fact it will be the hardest challenge that you've ever come across.Don't worry, we will assist you as far as we can, but as far as this goes, you're our only chance my child."

"Then I know what I have to do," Goyan said coldly as he stood up from his seat, his body radiating a bright blue aura. "I have to challenge my great-grandfather."

"We'll be with you Goyan," Goku said, "we'll help as much as we can, but you must defeat the shadow yourself.Are you ready?"

The warrior looked at his ancestor with eyes blazing, words not needed for the question.Immediately both his grandfathers stood together joining the duo in a small circle.The greatest journey the Z warriors were ever to face had just begun…

The master had been correct again, or so Nappa thought as he slowly lowered himself into the clearing.He had been amazed to see how tactful and cunning the two youngsters had been in destroying his troops.The large bald man thought it had been a rather huge entertainment.But now was time for business.As his feet came lightly into contact with the sandy soil below him he quickly scouted for any surprise attacks waiting for him.To his disappointment there was nothing, just two young people dressed in different coloured gi's, waiting for him on the other side of the clearing.He chuckled lightly to himself before moving in closer.

"Well done," he said, giving a light clap with his hands.The younger one, the green haired teenager, crouched into a horse stance and brought his hands up ready to fight.

"We took out all your pathetic servants, and let me tell you they weren't the last," Jeisen said with anger glowing through his bright golden eyes.Alura stepped up behind him, brushing her long blue hair from her face to also show the anger that she radiated inside of her.

"He's right, you bastards killed Goyan and now you, and however is in charge of you is going to pay as well."

"Oh really?" the Saiyan said with a chuckle, "the two of you are sooo big and strong, you can take on the rest of the world if you felt like it, couldn't you?"Nappa watched with amusement as the anger in the young boy's face intensified, his entire body radiating with a bright green aura.

"You can keep your sarcasm, just remember to smile when I smash that pug-nose of yours into your face!" he roared.A loud billowing filled the air…

…The fight was on.

**Coming Soon**

** **

**A Dragon's calling part 6 – Eternal Light**

** **

Goyan has freed his heart from evil but must now fight for the power of spirit.Will he succeed against his great-grandfather Vegeta, one of the greatest Dragon Ball Z legends of all time?

Meanwhile Alura and Jeisen must defeat the greatest enemy that they have challenged yet, the great monster Saiyan Nappa.But without the help of the prophesised Saiyan, the odds are going to be against there favour.Will their love and desire to triumph overcome brute strength, or will the two warriors meet the same fate as their master?


End file.
